El Sendero Ninja
by Naruka09
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una Jounin de 27 años y ha llegado el momento quizás más difícil que deberá enfrentar en su carrera de Ninja: ser Sensei. Un Uzumaki entusiasta, un Uchiha vengativo y una castaña alegre. ¿Sera capaz de liderar un grupo de Gennin? Estos tres chicos le enseñaran que por mucho que el pasado duela deberá mirar con la cabeza en alto al futuro y disfrutar el presente.
1. ¿Sensei?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hablan

_Piensan_

_«Recuerdos»_

Las parejas de esta historia aún no están formadas, lleva la trama del anime Naruto pero con muchos cambios en personajes, escenas y sucesos. Además también tenemos varios personajes Oc, incluso en la generación de Naruto.

Los personajes principales serán Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten.

**ADVIERTO: No se ilusionen con las parejas, ya sea Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuten, NaruTen e inclusive SakuTen, porque como dije antes, las parejas aun no están establecidas, ademas que este fic se enfocara mas en acciones y aventuras del equipo 7, que si bien habrá romance va hacer totalmente abierto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol se había puesto sobre konoha hace horas, el horario en los puestos abrieron fue hace unos minutos, el tiempo pasaba de manera constante y sin detenerse, el reloj en su marca marcaba las 7:58, los simples dos minutos marcaban el inicio de su rutina diaria, se paró de su cama y camino hasta el pequeño espejo colgado en la pared, el reflejo que le devolvió la imagen era una chica de expresión decaída y ojos apagados, a través del espejo observo una fotografía retratada sobre el buró al lado de su cama, a pesar de los pocos metros que le separaban pudo distinguir las figuras en la fotografía como si estuviera frente a sus ojos.

_Tu puedes_ Se dijo mentalmente _Solo es otro día más._

Soltó su corta cabellera que estaba recogida en un desordenado moño dejando que acariciara sus hombros, miro nuevamente el espejo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos tuvieron una breve chispa que le indico que estaba lista. Dando una última mirada al cuadro en el buró abandono su habitación.

Al estar en las calles de konoha muchas miradas la seguían, los adultos la miraban con respeto y los niños con ojos brillantes, ahogando un suspiro salto al tejado más cercano evitando los ojos de los aldeanos, continuo saltando hasta su destino.

La torre Hokage.

Callo ágilmente frente a la entrada de la torre, su vista se encontró con tres personas esperando.

—Kakashi-san, Rin-san, Obito-kun, Ohayo— Saludo llegando junto al trío que le regalo una sonrisa

—¡Ohayo Sakura-chan! — Rin se acercó para darle un abrazo cariñoso, Sakura le correspondió más por cortesía que por otra cosa, pese que aún se mostraba un poco reacia a demostrar mucho afecto no podría rechazar las muestras de la castaña que siempre le sonreía amigable. Al separarse Rin la tomo por los hombros con una sonrisa ancha — ¿Estas preparada para tu nuevo trabajo?

Parpadeo desconcertada.

—¿De qué hablas?— .cuestiono, ella había ido a la torre por una solicitud del Hokage mas este no le había aclarado para lo que necesitaba

La castaña se apartó un paso con una mueca nerviosa balbuceando palabras inentendibles a los odios de la Haruno que ahora la miraba extrañada, salvándola de su metida de pata Obito se manifestó por primera vez.

—No es nada — haciendo exagerados espavientos con la mano Obito se paró frente a la Haruno— Rin solo te deseaba lo mejor en tu nuevo trabajo— Y ahora él también había dicho algo que no debería

Sakura alzo una ceja de como ahora el Uchiha se unía a Rin farfullando nerviosos, kakashi quien se había leído leyendo su preciado libro soltó un largo suspiro guardándolo en su bolso de armas decidiendo interceder, si dejaba que se alargara sus dos compañeros terminarían hablando mucho más .

—Debemos irnos, tenemos una misión — Los dos integrantes de su equipo lo miraron con ojos brillantes de quien tiene un salvador, rodó su único ojo visible. Los dos no tardarán en ponerse a su lado con una sonrisa, sin más que decir que se retiren luego de dar una cabeceo a la forma de despedida a una confundida pelirosa, antes de irse junto a sus compañeros ladeo el rostro para observar a la chica aun de pie sin moverse, sonrió bajo su cubre bocas —Suerte

Sakura asintió sin comprender viéndolos alejarse, cuando ya no pudo distinguir sus figuras sacudió la cabeza para no pensar más en el extraño comportamiento de la Nohara y el Uchiha y el que Hatake le deseara suerte como si algo duro la esperara, encogiéndose de hombros entro a la torre, atravesó los largos pasillos y subió las escaleras hasta el despacho del dirigente de la aldea. Toco suavemente la puerta de roble y luego de escuchar un adelante ingreso al lugar, sus ojos se ensancharon al presenciar las personas presentes. Rápidamente su mirada verde se topó con una perla que la observo con frialdad antes de apartar la mirada.

Camino hasta el centro de la habitación con una clara expresión de confusión, el Hokage le sonrió amable. Sakura noto como en el escritorio frente al Hokage estaba una bola de cristal donde se visualizaban imágenes, las preguntas que se acumulaban en su cabeza se detuvieron al observar como un borrón naranja aparecia en la bola de cristal.

De inmediato lo reconocido.

Dando una mirada a las personas en el lugar comprendió porque estaban en el lugar, pero el que ella estaba allí no tenía sentido, clavo sus ojos en el Hokage quien le sonrió con inocencia; entonces lo comprendió, el actuar nervioso de Rin y Obito, la suerte que le deseo kakashi, su inesperado llamado, todo cobro sentido en su cabeza, su ceño se fue frunciendo, abrió la boca dispuesta a rebatir lo que el Hokage tenía pensado, sin embargo sus palabras se quedarán en su garganta al visualizar en la bola de cristal a Naruto Uzumaki saltando sobre una mesa acuclillándose frente a un chico pelinegro que miraba con irritación.

A él también lo reconoció al instante.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y una gota resbalo por su sien al ver como ambos se besaban por accidente para seguidamente separase al instante con muecas de disgusto, ni qué decir del rubio que fue segundos después apaleado por una horda de niñas.

—Como sabrán una nueva generación se gradúa y ustedes son los seleccionados para ser sus Senseis - nadie en el lugar se sorprendió por las palabras del viejo Hokage, sabían lo que estaban allí, pero Sakura a pesar de haber deducido eso no pudo evitar la incredulidad por sus palabras - Deberán visitar los hogares de los que están bajo su cuidado y sacar una conclusión de ellos, mañana se reunirán con sus estudiantes, es todo por el momento, pueden retirarse - dicho y hecho todos abandonaron el lugar excepto por una persona, antes de salir del lugar unos ojos perla observaron brevemente la espalda de la pelirosa que no se había movido

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse Sakura levanto la mirada para observar al Hokage con los ojos cerrados que empezaba a fumar su pipa, el humo se levantaba desvaneciéndose en el aire.

—Yo no quiero ser sensei - soltó con voz neutral. Hiruzen no se alteró siguiendo fumando, Sakura dio dos pasos plantando las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio del Hokage — ¡Hokage-sama, no puedo ser sensei de un equipo Gennin ...!

—Sakura — la voz calmada del Hokage corto a la aludida — No es una petición, es una orden como Hokage — Bajo la cabeza apretando los dientes, Hiruzen abrió los ojos y su expresión se suavizo — Sé que temes no poder manejar un equipo pero es hora de que lo afrontes, no puedes simplemente seguir reprobando cada equipo que se te es asignado. Tengo un presentimiento, creo que esta nueva generación será diferente, pero para eso deberán aprender a caminar por el largo sendero del Ninja y para eso necesitan un Sensei que los instruya — frente los ojos de Sakura que se mantenían en el escritorio aparecieron tres carpetas — Ellos serán tus estudiantes, confió en que te sorprenderán y sabrás guiarlos — culmino con una tenue sonrisa

Sakura tomo las carpetas y abrió cada una, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a dos de los niños de que se trataba, volvió sus ojos con rapidez al Hokage quien le sonreía. Duro unos segundos con la mirada fija en el Hokage hasta que termino soltando una exhalación resignada.

Dando una reverencia con las carpetas en sus manos abandono el despacho Hokage.

Hiruzen alejo la pipa de sus labios al observar como la pelirosa cerraba tras de ella, una sonrisa melancólica adorno sus facciones.

_Tengo fe que ellos lograran que salgas de esa coraza que armaste a tu alrededor._

.

.

.

...

Caminado en las calles de Konoha Sakura apretaba las carpetas en sus manos, ya no tenía más que hacer, solo le quedaba esperar que tenían esos tres, tal vez ni pasaban su prueba, con ese pequeño aliento emprendió camino de vuelta a su hogar. De camino se topó con un castaño de ojos perla que salía de los territorios Inuzuka, sus miradas cruzaron pero como todas las veces anteriores no duraron mucho tiempo conectadas, el solo ver la frialdad con que la observaban esos ojos le traía millares de recuerdos, el paso por su lado sin dirigirle una segunda mirada y ella hizo lo posible por hacer lo mismo, sin embargo el impulso pudo más que ella y termino volteando levemente el rostro observándolo alejarse.

«- _Siempre Seremos amigas, - Una suave sonrisa fue acompañada por esas Palabras»_

Sacudió su cabeza apartando el recuerdo para evitar la punzaba en su pecho, apretó el puño a la altura del pecho y continuo su camino, ahora solo debía volver a su casa, después de todo mañana le esperaría un largo día, además que debía darse una vuelta por el lugar en que vivían sus posibles estudiantes.

* * *

.

.

_**¿Que les pareció?**_

_**Estoy nerviosa ya que es mi primer Fic donde utilizo al equipo 7 como referencia aunque con varios cambios.**_

_**Si tiene alguna duda no duden en comentar que les responderé por aqui mismo.**_

_**Gracias por darle una oportunidad**_

_**Publicado 30 - noviembre - 2019**_


	2. Presentaciones,¡La prueba:El equipo 7!

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hablan

_Piensan_

_«Recuerdos»_

Las parejas de esta historia aún no están formadas, lleva la trama del anime Naruto pero con muchos cambios en personajes, escenas y sucesos. Además también tenemos varios personajes Oc, incluso en la generación de Naruto.

Los personajes principales serán Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten.

**ADVIERTO: No se ilusionen con las parejas, ya sea Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuten, NaruTen e inclusive SakuTen, porque como dije antes, las parejas aun no están establecidas, ademas que este fic se enfoca mas en acciones y aventuras del equipo 7, que si bien habrá romance va a hacer totalmente abierto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un salón que era ocupado solo por tres jóvenes Gennin se percibía un ambiente de impaciencia que rodeada al rubio del grupo, quien se movía inquieto farfullando la tardanza de su sensei. Una castaña que estaba sentada en los bancos con los brazos en el escritorio y la cabeza sobre estos ahogaba un bostezo, alzo una ceja curiosa al ver como el rubio con una sonrisa maquiavélica se acercaba a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces, Naruto? — cuestiono extrañada sin apartar la mirada del Uzumaki. El pelinegro que se había mantenido con las manos entrelazadas apoyando su mentón levanto los parpadeos para mirar de reojo las acciones del Uzumaki

—Una pequeña bromita por tardarse — soltó una risita perversa, estaba por poner el borrador arriba de la puerta cuando esta se abre sorpresivamente causando que cayera al suelo, el borrador salió volando

Los dos recién graduados junto a la nueva recién llegada observaron el trayecto del borrador que terminó aterrizando en la melena salvaje del rubio que soltando quejidos comenzó a sobarse. Tenten negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertida, el Uchiha bufo pensando en la mala suerte que tuvo de haber quedado en el mismo equipo de semejante tarado.

—Eh — como si apenas recordaran que alguien había ingresado los tres dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada donde seguía la recién llegada

Los tres tuvieron diferentes reacciones y pensamientos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño observando a la mujer que acababa de ingresar al aula. _¿Esa mujer de aspecto inútil será mi sensei?_. Una mueca se formó en su rostro.

Naruto tuvo un leve sonrojo al ver a la mujer de cabellos rosados. _Hermosa_ . Miro embelesado aun desde el suelo a la pelirosa.

Al igual que Naruto Tenten tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero por un diferente motivo, a diferencia de sus compañeros ella si sabía de quien se trataba esa mujer frente a ellos, sus ojos fueron reemplazados por estrellas.

Una gota estilo anime apareció en la nuca de la mayor al observar las diferentes expresiones en el trió. Tomando una larga respiración coloco las manos en sus caderas.

—Los espero en la azotea en unos minutos, no tarden — Tan pronto lo dijo desapareció en una nube de humo

Naruto y Tenten abrieron la boca sorprendidos, sasuke chasqueo la lengua.

* * *

El sonido emitido por los sorbidos al succionar los fideos del ramen provocaba que las personas a cada lado del causante esbozaran una mueca de vergüenza por la forma escandalosa de su amigo de comer. El pelinegro termino su plato que quedo completamente vacío, palmeo su estómago con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Deberías tener mas modales al comer, los cerdos comen mejor que tu — el comentario burlón de kakashi encendió de inmediato la chispa en el Uchiha

—¡Que te pasa kaka-Baka! ¡Yo tengo excelentes modales! — bramo encolerizado mirando irritado al Hatake que simplemente se encogió de hombros

Al ver que este no le respondía el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha tembló, estaba a punto de tirarse sobre su compañero para exigirle que se disculpara por ofenderlo cuando la voz suave de la fémina del grupo lo corto, tanto el como kakashi volvieron sus ojos a Rin que observaba su tazón de ramen a medio comer con una expresión nostálgica.

Un silencio se formó entre los tres, con diferentes pensamientos pero que iban relacionados con la misma persona de cortos cabellos rosados, Obito observo su tazón vacío con melancolía, la imagen de un chico de cabellos oscuros con puntas curvas sonriendo junto a una chica peliazul de cabellos azulados de dulce sonrisa apareció fugazmente, él también estaba preocupado por la Haruno, en verdad esperaba que todo saliera bien, no pudo contestar la interrogante de Rin ya que no tenía idea, la pelirosa se había vuelto una persona tan inaccesible, tan cerrada que pocas veces pueden saber lo que piensa.

La pregunta de Rin los había puesto a pensar '¿Cómo creen que le esté yendo a Sakura-chan con el equipo de Gennin?' Esa simple pregunta desemboco millares de recuerdos pasados en la mente de los tres, al final solo pudieron contener un suspiro que deseaba escapar de sus labios.

—Estoy seguro que le ira bien con los mocosos — Rin y Obito voltearon sorprendidos a su compañero peliblateado que dejaba los palillos en la barra y cruzaba los brazos — Después de todo si hay alguien que pueda entender y guiar a esos niños es Sakura Haruno

Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos unos segundos antes de abrir una sonrisa en sus labios, confiando en las palabras del Hatake asintieron en simultaneo, volvieron a charlar animadamente dejando de lado los pensares de la Haruno, estaban seguros que todo saldría bien.

* * *

.

..

...

Sakura encaraba sin demostrar expresión en sus facciones al trio de niños que le devolvían la mirada con curiosidad, por lo menos el rubio y la castaña, el pelinegro la miraba con desconfianza, resoplo sabiendo que debía comenzar de una vez.

—De acuerdo — su voz tuvo el efecto deseado, los tres la observaron con atención — Haremos un pequeño ejercicio para conocernos ¿Qué tal si se presentan de uno en uno? — inquirió con una suave sonrisa

Naruto se sonrojo levemente pero aun así manifestó su desconcierto.

—¿Cómo haremos eso?

—Ya saben, lo que les gusta y disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos. Cosas por el estilo — al ver la mirada dudosa de los tres continuo — Si quieren comienzo yo. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta y disgusta es... ehm... ahora no lo recuerdo, mis sueños para el futuro, no he pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos... tengo varios — concluyo con una sonrisa

Una gota estilo anime apareció en la cabeza de Tenten y Naruto, Sasuke resoplo.

Lo único que dijo fue lo que ya sabíamos. Pensaron los tres

—Muy bien, ¿Qué tal si empiezas tú? — Sakura señalo al Uzumaki quien dio un pequeño salto en su lugar emocionado

—¡Dattebayo! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen instantáneo en tazón y realmente me gusta la ramen e Iruka-sensei me lleva al puesto de fideos de Ichiraku — todo esto lo decía sosteniendo su banda, sonriendo, balanceando su cuerpo de un lado a otro — Odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazón con ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos. Y mi sueño para el futuro es... — alzo sus dos manos en puños y con gran convicción declaro — ¡Convertirme en el mejor Hokage!, entonces toda la aldea dejara de despreciarme y comenzara a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien, ¡alguien importante! — termino con determinación brillando en sus ojos

Sakura abrió levemente la boca para cerrarla de inmediato, sin que ninguno de los tres lo notara una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en sus facciones.

—Es un buen sueño, si te esfuerzas puedes lograrlo — el Uzumaki la miro asombrado para luego sonrojarse cuando le guiño un ojo cómplice, siguió sus ojos verdes a la fémina del grupo — Ahora tu

La castaña sonrió alegre colocando las manos en sus rodillas.

—Me llamo Tenten Amma, me gusta coleccionar armas y entrenar, me disgusta las personas falsas que traicionan a sus amigos, mi pasatiempo es ayudar a mi padre en su tienda de armas y mi sueño es... — sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes de la Sensei, Sakura alzo una ceja curiosa — ¡Convertirme en una gran Kunoichi como Tsunade Senju y usted, Sensei!

Los dos varones escucharon confundidos la últimas palabras de la castaña ¿Acaso ella conocía de algo a su Sensei para expresar tales palabras?, sus cavilaciones fueron cortadas por la pelirosa que luego de sonreírle a la castaña señalo que faltaba el Uchiha.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha — comenzó lentamente con voz baja y fría, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para tardarse en hablar; Naruto y Tenten lo observaban con atención al igual que Sakura. El Uchiha tenía sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de boca — Me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular — Naruto y Tenten parpadearon aturdidos, Sakura lo miraba sin alterarse por la mirada vacía del chico — Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad. Voy restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en especifico

El silencio se formó, ni Naruto ni Tenten eran capaces de despegar la mirada del Uchiha, este primero sudando frio esperando que no se refiera a él y esta última pensando qué demonios tenía ese Uchiha en la cabeza, se preguntó que le veían sus compañeras, claro, a parte de su apuesto físico –tenía dos ojos, no podía pasarlo por alto– demás de eso el Uchiha no tenía nada, esa personalidad fría mataba cualquier punto, por lo menos ese era su parecer que siempre estuvo más enfocada en ser una buena kunoichi que en chicos

Tal como lo pensé. Pensó Sakura ahogando un suspiro.

—Muy bien, cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propias ideas.— los miro a cada uno — tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana — dijo

Olvidándose del momento oscuro del Uchiha Naruto cuestiono emocionado con su típica sonrisa entusiasta.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué clase de misión vamos a tener?

—Una tarea que tendremos que hacer los cuatro juntos — respondió vagamente cruzando los brazos

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUE?!

—Un ejercicio de supervivencia

—¿Ejercicio de supervivencia? — pregunto confundido el rubio entrecerrando los ojos— ¡creí que tendríamos una misión real, no más practicas!

La Haruno soltó una risa que los dejo desconcertados.

—De los 27 graduados aquí solo 9 serán aceptados como Gennin, los demás serán rechazados y reenviados a la academia. En otras palabras este es un examen de los que apruebas o te regresas, y las probabilidades de que reprueben es mínimo del 66%

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Eso es una locura, hemos trabajo muy duro para llegar aquí 'ttebayo! ¿Entonces que fue el examen de graduación? — cuestiono alterado el Uzumaki

Sakura no respondió, les dio la espalda encarando la aldea, sus manos sosteniéndose de la baranda que anteriormente había estado apoyándose, una suave ráfaga balanceo sus cortos cabellos sacándole una leve sonrisa, por algún motivo un extraño sentimiento de alegría le provocaba sonreír.

Los tres observaron la espalda de su Sensei confundidos, aunque sasuke sin demostrarlo en su estoica expresión, Naruto iba abrir la boca para refutar siendo cortado por la Sensei que se giró a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa

—Vayan al punto designado para el entrenamiento a las 5 de la mañana y traigan su equipo Ninja.

No me importa si debo pasar una prueba más ¡Me esforzare y llegara el día en que todos me vean desde arriba 'ttebayo!. Pensaba Naruto, sus hombros temblaban de impaciencia.

Mientras ella pueda entrenarme ¡Hare lo posible para pasar su prueba!. Penso Tenten apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas.

Sakura se sintió complacida al ver las expresiones del rubio y castaña, casi podía imaginar lo que pensaban, por el contrario el Uchiha era más difícil de descifrar que sus compañeros por lo que no estaba muy segura de que pasaría por su mente.

—Es todo, pueden irse — su voz los saco de sus pensamientos —¡Ah!, mañana mejor no desayunen o si no... vomitaran — con una dulce sonrisa desapareció en un torbellino de pétalos como anteriormente

Los tres duraron unos segundos extras en el lugar, el primero en levantarse fue Sasuke quien con las manos en sus bolsillos se alejó sin despedirse, los dos restantes lo observaron irse hasta perderlo de vista. Tenten se levantó unos segundos después con una sonrisa.

—Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana — agitando la mano en el aire se marchó corriendo

Naruto la observo irse hasta que decidió que él también debía irse, mañana sería un día crucial para él, por nada del mundo se permitirá fallar en su prueba.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego en un parpadeo, Sakura apareció frente los tres Gennin con una sonrisa.

—¡Llega tarde! — Exclamo Naruto, Tenten a su lado asintió de acuerdo, Sasuke como era de esperarse no dijo nada

Regalándoles una sonrisa de disculpa se dispuso a comenzar la prueba, llamo la atención de los tres que de inmediato centraron su atención en ella, Sakura camino hasta un reloj sobre una base de árbol, presiono el botón que marcaba el tiempo.

—Bien. Vamos a empezar, esto está para el medio día — con una sonrisa encaro a los tres Gennin — Su objetivo es quitarme las dos campanillas antes del medio día — dijo levantando dicho objeto que tintinaron en el aire — Aquellos que no lo consigan antes del medio día no comerán, los atare a los troncos y me comeré los bentos frente a ustedes

Así que por eso nos dijo que no desayunáramos. Pensaron los tres, dos de ellos con expresiones frustradas sintiendo su estómago gruñir. Tenten frunció el ceño al notar un detalle.

—Un momento, nosotros somos tres y solo hay dos cascabeles — dijo señalando con obviedad los cascabeles en la mano derecha de la Haruno quien sonrió como si hubiese esperado esas palabras

—De esa manera uno de ustedes terminara atado en el tronco y descalificado, ese uno volverá a la academia — explico con lentitud sin abandonar su sonrisa — Pueden utilizar cualquier arma incluyendo la shuriken, si no están preparados para matarme no serán capaces de quitarme los cascabeles. ¿Están listos? — se sobresaltaron al escucharla y lo único que pudieron hacer fue saltar rápidamente en diferentes direcciónes para esconderse al escucharla pronunciar 'Comiencen'

* * *

En una amplia sala en una pequeña mesa de madera dos personas se encaraban fijamente sin pronunciar vocablo desde que se sentaron tomar Té, el mayor de ellos con las manos entrelazadas fue el primero en tomar la palabra cortando el silencio.

—Iruka ¿Qué es lo que querían decirme? No creo que simplemente hayas venido a tomar él Te conmigo y charlar ¿O si? — inquirió irónicamente, el gran sombrero de Hokage sobre su cabeza ocultando sus ojos

—Naruto ha sido asignado al equipo 7 — comenzó el chunnin — Su Jounnin es Sakura Haruno ¿no?

—Estas en lo correcto ¿Estas preocupado por algo?

—Lo estoy — su puño cerrado golpe suavemente la mesa — Conozco a Sakura Haruno y sus habilidades, su nombre es reconocido en el mundo Ninja y también se de sus métodos de entrenamiento — su voz no se alzaba pero la disconformidad en ella era bastante obvia

El Hokage soltó un ligero murmullo, de su capa blanca de Hokage saco un libro de portada azul con unos Kanjis. Iruka observo confundido el libro y no dudo en cuestionar de qué se trataba.

—Es una lista de todos los estudiantes que se le han asignado, los que han aprobado y reprobado — declaro con seriedad

Iruka ensancho los ojos asombrados, se inclinó para tomar el libro que el Hokage le ofrecía, empezó a ojear las páginas con una gota de sudor bajando su mejilla leyendo conmocionado lo que había en él.

* * *

Un Ninja debe saber cómo conciliar sus movimientos y esconderse de manera efectiva.

Esa era una de las reglas básicas de los Ninjas y las que ahora los tenia escondidos en diferentes puntos, Sasuke y Tenten en unos arbustos, pero... Sakura miro al Uzumaki cruzado de brazos frente a ella con una sonrisa confiada.

—¡Usted y yo ahora en pelea limpia! — Ladeo la cabeza confundida ¿Hablaba enserio?, desde los arbustos sasuke mascullo un Tonto, incrédulo de lo idiota que podía ser el rubio

—¿Sabes? Comparado con los otros dos tu eres un poco raro — señalo en tono curioso

—Lo único raro aquí es su cabello — la ceja de Sakura tembló pero conteniéndose espero a que el muchacho actuara, lo cual no duro mucho ya que de inmediato el corrió en su dirección dando un grito

Lo observo acercarse lanzándose efusivo, el primer golpe fue un puño seguido de una patada, ambos siendo atrapados y esquivados con facilidad sin necesidad de hacer mayor movimiento, el Uzumaki quedo con el puño en el aire, parpadeo al ver que su Sensei ya no estaba.

—Primero lección de lucha Ninja, Taijutsu — Naruto quedo pasmado al oír la voz de su Sensei a su espalda. Dio un largo salto poniendo distancia entre ambos, Sakura sonrió — No bajes nunca la guardia.

* * *

—No puede ser ... esto es aún peor que los rumores — Iruka no podría apartar sus ojos del libro

—Los exámenes de Sakura son un poco más difíciles que de los otros Jounnin

—¿Un poco? — Miro incrédulo al Hokage — Ningún estudiante ha logrado pasar su prueba

—Cierto, ninguno ha logrado pasar los estándares de Sakura y todos han sido eliminados

Iruka trago grueso volviendo a observar el libro en sus manos, una sombra de preocupación se instaló en sus ojos, solo esperaba que Naruto y su equipo fueran la excepción y lograran pasar la prueba.

* * *

_Bakas. _Era el pensamiento de Tenten relacionado con sus dos compañeros, ambos habían enfrentado a la Sensei, no sabía que fue de ninguno de los dos ya que fue obligada a moverse de escondite o la descubrirían pero algo le decía que ambos estaban derrotados, ellos no tenían idea de quien era su Sensei, pero ella, que había seguido a las mayores kunoichis con renombre conocía el nombre Sakura Haruno, una Ninja elite entrenada por Tsunade Senju, una inigualable Ninja medico solo superada por su maestra, no pudo pedir una mejor sensei, por eso no podía reprobar esa prueba, si quería ser una kunoichi fuerte debía ser entrenada por una igual.

Determinada asintió para sí misma, se volvería una gran kunoichi y ahí escondida no lograría nada, salió de su escondite y corrió por el campo, buscaría a sus compañeros y juntos crearían un plan, pelear separados obvio no traería resultados, solo acortaría su tiempo. Sus pies se detuvieron, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver la cabeza de sasuke asomada en la tierra con el cuerpo enterrado. El pelinegro la encaro.

—Ten... — fue cortado por la carcajada que la castaña soltó, su ojo tembló irritado

Aun riéndose se acercó para acuclillarse frente al Uchiha.

—¿Como... — contuvo una risita al ver la expresión furica del Uchiha, sus cachetes se inflaron tornándose rojos por la carcajada que al final termino soltando en plena cara del pelinegro que ahora la asesinaba con la mirada — ¿Cómo terminaste así? — pudo arreglárselas para articular en cuanto su risa ceso, pero por la sonrisa divertida en sus labios era obvio que aún le causaba gracia

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua ya fuera del suelo, mientras la castaña se reía tuvo que arreglárselas el solo para salir, ignorando a la chica sonriente camino para regresar a buscar a su Sensei y tratar de conseguir uno de los cascabeles. Tenten borro su sonrisa alarmándose al ver que pretendía irse.

—¡Espera! — se paró frente a él impidiéndole continuar. Sasuke frunció el ceño aun irritado, Tenten ignoro su gesto concentrándose en lo importante — ¡Necesitamos encontrar un Naruto e idear un plan para conseguir los cascabeles! Es obvio que haciéndolo uno por uno no conseguiremos nada pero si lo hacemos en equipo quizás tengamos una oportunidad

Sasuke sospeso sus palabras olvidando su irritación, lo que ella decía tenía sentido, sin embargo el no confiada en el idiota de Naruto para llevar a cabo un plan, abrió la boca en el mismo instante que el sonido del reloj anunciado el tiempo terminado resonó en el lugar.

—Tsk — masculino

Su tiempo se había terminado.

...

..

.

Con el estómago gruñendo Naruto atado en un poste observaba los bentos de Tenten y Sasuke, poco faltaba para que la baba saliera de su boca, sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Debía concentrarse, su Sensei les dio una última oportunidad, no podía fallar si quería convertirse en un verdadero Ninja. Tenten que estaba del lado izquierdo del Uzumaki observo su expresión, miro su bentou con detenimiento, soltó un suspiro por lo que estaba por hacer, abrió la boca dispuesta a ofrecerle de su comida cuando fue cortada por las inesperadas palabras del Uchiha.

Naruto miro asombrado al Uchiha ofreciéndole de la comida de su bentou, Tenten sonrió, tomo los palillos del bentou del pelinegro tomando una porción de arroz que dirigió a la boca del Uzumaki.

—Come rápido antes que venga la Sensei — le ordenó susurrando

Sin hacerse del rogar el rubio abrió la boca para recibir gustoso la porción de arroz, tan pronto trago una ventisca los cubrió, Su sensei apareció en medio con una expresión que les causo pavor, Naruto grito sacudiéndose en el tronco, Tenten y Sasuke levantaron los brazos escudándose de las fuertes ráfagas.

—Rompieron las reglas, espero estén listos para sufrir las consecuencias — sin abandonar su expresión aterradora la pelirosa empezó a ser una serie de sellos, el cielo empezó a tornarse de nubes oscuras ocultando los rayos solares — ¿Alguna última palabra?

—Pero usted dijo que ... — inicio Naruto, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo

—¿Si? — lo incito a continuar

—¡Usted dijo que éramos un equipo, somos todos o ninguno! — termino gritando

—Somos un equipo — se unió Sasuke mirando de reojo al rubio sin apartar su vista de la Sensei

—¡Si, es cierto! ¡Le dimos de comer porque los tres somos uno mismo! — exclamo Tenten con los puños a la altura del pecho

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Sakura los observaba en silencio firmes en sus palabras.

—¿Los tres son uno mismo? ¿Esa es su justificación? — Sakura camino hasta ellos inclinándose adelante. Ninguno dijo nada, y a falta de respuesta, fuera de cualquier pronóstico, ella sonrió anchamente — Están aprobados — el sol volvió aparecer en el cielo iluminado las estupefactas expresiones de los tres — Son el primer equipo que apruebo. Los otros hacen exactamente lo que les decía y caían en cada una de mis trampas. No pensaban por sí mismos. Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción — se irguió sin despegar la vista de los tres — En el mundo Ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, es cierto. Pero... aquellos que abandonan un amigo son peor que escoria — su vista de levanto al cielo para que ninguno notara la mirada melancólica en sus ojos, un destello de una chica peliazul junto a un pelinegro y una mujer pelirroja apareció en su mente

Saliendo de su estado de shock Tenten celebro alzando las manos en el aire, Sasuke sonreía de lado satisfecho y Naruto observaba con ojos llorosos a su Sensei murmurando lo genial que era.

El nuevo equipo 7 estaba formado, aun eran jóvenes Ninjas sin conocimiento del mundo fuera de la aldea, pero con Sakura Haruno como su Sensei lograran crear un lazo que les enseñara el significado del compañerismo y el ser un Ninja.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció?**_

_**Esta historia apenas empieza y espero contar con su apoyo y comprensión para cada que **_**_actualice_**

_**Publicado 30 - noviembre - 2019**_


	3. La primera misión, las Olas

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hablan

_Piensan_

_«Recuerdos»_

Las parejas de esta historia aún no están formadas, lleva la trama del anime Naruto pero con muchos cambios en personajes, escenas y sucesos. Además también tenemos varios personajes Oc, incluso en la generación de Naruto.

Los personajes principales serán Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten.

**ADVIERTO: No se ilusionen con las parejas, ya sea Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuten, NaruTen e inclusive SakuTen, porque como dije antes, las parejas aún no están establecidas, además que este fic se enfocara mas en acciones y aventuras del equipo 7, que si bien habrá romance va hacer totalmente abierto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

—Sasuke, estoy en el punto B

—Tenten, estoy en el punto C

—Naruto, estoy en el punto A 'ttebayo

—Muy bien, equipo 7, el objetivo se está moviendo — al igual que las voces de sus estudiantes la de Sakura salió levemente distorsionada por el comunicador — ¿Cuál es tu distancia del objetivo?

—Cinco metros, solo deme la señal —contesto Naruto

—Muy bien ¡Ahora!

Tan pronto su orden fue dada los tres Gennin saltaron para atrapar al objetivo, Naruto fue más veloz sujetándolo en sus brazos.

El Gato maulló removiéndose con las garras en el aire, Naruto grito tratando de evitar que el animal lo reacuñara. Tenten sonríe divertida observando a su compañero rubio.

—Listo, la mascota Tora fue capturada — hablo Sasuke por el comunicador a su Sensei

—Correcto, misión completa

.

(…)

.

Observando al gato estrujado en los brazos regordetes de la esposa del feudal comprendieron porque el animal se escapaba constantemente.

—Ahora para la siguiente misión del equipo 7 tenemos varias tareas disponibles — el Hokage tomo la palabra observando una lista de tareas por hacer, en sus labios la pipa votaba levemente humo — Eh, cuidar al bebe de tres años del consejero en jefe, ayudar a su esposa en las compras, sembrar patatas en el... — señalaba cada cosa hasta que el grito proveniente del Uzumaki lo interrumpió haciéndolo levantar la vista para observarlo

—¡No! Quiero estar en una misión real ¡Algo retador y emocionante! No estas cosas de niños ¡Anda si, viejo! — pidió el Uzumaki

_Tiene razón_. Pensaron Sasuke y Tenten, ambos expectantes por la posibilidad de una misión que no fuera simples quehaceres. Sakura detrás de los Gennin llevo su mano a su frente ahogando un suspiro.

—¡Como te atreves, solo eres un Gennin sin experiencia! Igual que los demás empezaras con misiones simples para desarrollar tus habilidades — grito Iruka que estaba al lado del Hokage plantando las manos en el escritorio

—¿Hablas enserio? ¡Cuidar un bebe no es una misión, es una tontería! — Grito Naruto para caer inmediatamente de cara al suelo por el golpe que le dio su Sensei en la cabeza

—Na-ru-to — la simple mención de su nombre de aquella manera lenta y tétrica hizo reaccionar al Uzumaki que de inmediato se puso de pie derecho como un soldado, días juntos le enseñaron a no despertar la furia de su Sensei. Sakura sonrió complacida

El Hokage procedió a explicar los rango de la misión, lo que era pagado si estas salían éxito, más al ver cómo era deliberadamente ignorado por el Uzumaki que empezó hablarle de ramen a sus compañeros termino por gritar el nombre del rubio que se volteo a verlo con ceño fruncido. Hiruzen lo encaro unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

—Usted perdónelo — Sakura dijo sonriendo nerviosa hacia el Hokage

Tras un largo silencio el Hokage por fin volvió a hablar, ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Muy bien, ya que insistes tanto, les daré una misión rango c

Los tres Gennin abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

—Serán guardaespaldas en un viaje

—¡Excelente! ¿A quién nos dará a cuidar? ¿Una princesa? ¿A alguien importante?

El Hokage sonrió.

—Traigan a nuestro visitante — ordeno el Hokage

De inmediato la vista de los tres integrantes del equipo 7 y la sensei se dirigió a la entrada del lugar, esperando expectantes.

Un ligero olor a alcohol fue lo primero que sus fosas nasales percibieron en cuanto la puerta se deslizo.

—Un montón de niños mocosos — Un hombre de edad mayor, cabello y barba gris escupió con desagrado, llevando la botella de sake a su boca, dejando que el líquido fluyera por las comisuras de sus labios. El hombre mayor de aspecto cansado y un poco ebrio se apoyó en el marco de entrada — ¿realmente quieren que crea que tú eres un Ninja?. Hablo del pequeñito con expresión de tarado en el rostro

Naruto soltó una carcajada, mirando a Tenten y sasuke con burla.

—¿Quién es el pequeñito con expresión de tarado en el...? — la voz divertida del Uzumaki se fue apagando al caer en cuenta que no era otro más que el — ¡Acabare contigo! — bramo Naruto dispuesto a lanzarle al hombre mayor de no ser por Sakura que lo sostuvo de la parte trasera del cuello de su chaqueta

—No puedes atacar a los clientes, Naruto

El hombre mayor dio un largo trago a su bebida soltando un sonido de satisfacción.

—Yo soy Tazuna, un gran constructor de puentes, y debo regresar a mi país. Estoy construyendo un puente que cambiara nuestro mundo. Yo espero que ustedes me llevan ahí sano y salvo, aunque eso signifique que tengan que dar su vida. — hablo el hombre de manera despreocupada y aburrida

..

..

..

Llevaban ya un largo tramo de caminata, hasta el momento no se había presentado nada inusual, o por lo menos es lo que Sakura hacia aparentar a sus Gennin, hace unos minutos había sentido dos presencias desconocidas siguiéndolos, eso sumándole que hace unos segundos pasaron a un lado de un charco de agua en tiempos de sequía.

Escucho el sonido de las hojas moverse, de reojo noto dos sombras acercarse.

..

—¡Sa-Sakura-sensei! — Naruto grito al ver el cuerpo de su Sensei ser cortado en dos por los dos Ninjas que aparecieron de repente

Los dos misteriosos atacantes no dudaron en correr dispuestos atacar al paralizado Uzumaki, Sasuke actuó rápidamente dando un salto, en el aire saco un kunai lanzándolo hacia una de las cadenas, las cadenas quedaron clavadas contra un árbol imposibilitando moverlas; al caer Sasuke aterrizo en los hombros de ambos atacantes y sin dejarlos reaccionar se apoyó en los enormes guantes de ambos y les lanzo una patada en el rostro a cada uno.

Ambos aunque sorprendidos por el movimiento se soltaron las cadenas de los guantes, uno de ellos corrió en dirección de Naruto que soltó un grito y otro en dirección de Tenten que se puso delante de Tazuna con una kunai apretando en su mano.

_Tengo que detenerlo. Tengo que detenerlo_

—¡Quédese detrás de mí! —Grito Tenten

Sasuke noto por el rabillo del ojo a Tenten ahora en la mira de uno de los atacantes por lo que rápidamente se colocó delante de ella extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, esperaba el golpe con una mirada intensa, sin embargo este nunca llego.

Sakura apareció dándole un golpe con su puño derecho en la boca del estómago al Ninja, bajo su brazo izquierdo estaba el otro atacante inconsciente. Los Gennin ensancharon los ojos asombrados.

—Hola — Saludo la Haruno con una sonrisa como si nada

_Hmp, presumida_. Pensó Sasuke con una mueca

Tenten de inmediato sonrió ampliamente mirando maravillada a su Sensei.

—Sakura-sensei ¡está viva! — celebro la castaña con euforia

Aun desde el suelo Naruto miraba conmocionado a su sensei.

—Pero... ella estaba — el rubio giro el cuello en dirección del que se suponía debía ser el cuerpo mutilado de su sensei, en su lugar había varios troncos — Sakura-sensei utilizo el Jutsu de reemplazamiento — musito sorprendido

Sakura miro a su estudiante Uzumaki.

—Naruto — el aludido de inmediato le prestó atención — siento no haberte ayudado inmediatamente, no quería que te lastimaran — Naruto se tensó al observar que se acercaba más al sentir que solo le daba suaves palmaditas en la cabeza sus ojos se ensancharon — No creí que te quedarías pasmado como lo hiciste, pero es tu primera vez, yo también quede estática la primera vez que tuve que enfrentarme a Ninjas de mayor rango — murmuro

_«Su corazón retumbaba con fuerza en su pecho, veía al enemigo acercarse, sabía que debía moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, solo podía quedarse estática observando lo que parecía ser su final acercándose en forma de hombre._

—_¡Sakura-chan! — ensancho los ojos observando la espalda de la persona que se puso delante de ella, el símbolo Uchiha en su camisa se vio enorme ante sus ojos, sintió algo sujetar su mano por lo que viro sus ojos a su izquierda encontrándose con una sonrisa tranquilizadora — No te asustes, estamos juntas ¿Recuerdas?»_

Apartando el recuerdo le sonrió al rubio que la miraba estático, se acercó a sus otros dos estudiantes felicitándolos por su manera rápida de actuar. Naruto observaba la espalda de su Sensei, un sentimiento amargo de incredulidad le dio un mal sabor de boca.

_Fui un inútil_ se dijo, miro al Uchiha que se mostraba tranquilo _Y sasuke tan relajado, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, no tiene ni un rasguño, yo tan débil que tuvo que salvarme ¡Ay!_ _¿Porque no puedo estar a su nivel? _Se reclamaba con frustración el rubio hasta que la voz de la misma persona que atormentaba sus pensares lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Oye — Sasuke se giró de lado mirando con una sonrisa ladina al Uzumaki — ¿No estas herido, verdad? Miedocito — se burló provocando al rubio que con una mueca de enojo estaba dispuesto a gritarle si no fuera por la voz se su Sensei

—Naruto — el rubio se detuvo y miro a su Sensei que había dejado a los dos Ninjas atados a unos árboles cercanos — las garras de esos dos Ninjas tenían veneno, tenemos que sacártelo rápido, está dentro de tu sangre, si te mueves mucho eso podría regarlo — informo en un tono tranquilo

Naruto miro su propia mano con una mueca de terror.

—Creo que lo mejor será regresar a la aldea para curarlo — sugirió Tenten en tono preocupado mirando a Naruto que no despegaba sus ojos de su mano herida

El rubio ensancho los ojos al escuchar a Tenten.

Sakura miro a la castaña, luego a Sasuke que le devolvió la mirada seriamente, finalmente su mirada cayo en Tazuna que se sobresaltó al cruzar mirada con los ojos verdes que ahora le veían de forma helada, su boca se abrió pero ninguna palabra llego a proferirse cuando el sonido de algo filoso cortando el aire resonó en el lugar, todos de inmediato dirigieron su vista a Naruto que les daba la espalda

—Na... — Tenten comenzó, pero el no la dejo continuar

—Trabaje tan duro para llegar aquí. Me presione mucho hasta lastimarme. Entrene solo y por horas, lo que fuera para ser más fuerte y alcanzar mi sueño — Una gota de sangre cayo a la tierra seca — Jamás volveré a retraerme ni dejare que alguien más me rescate — se volteo de súbito haciendo que su melena rubia peleara contra el viento. — Jamás escapare. Se los prometo ante esta herida, Dattebayo. — Hizo una pausa antes de agregar mirando a Tazuna — Señor constructor, completare esta misión y lo protegeré con este cuchillo de kunai. ¡Un verdadero Ninja jamás se da por vencido! — Alzo su mano mostrando su herida sangrante — No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien. Ahora vámonos — declaro con una amplia sonrisa

Saliendo de su impresión una suave sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Sakura

—Naruto, eso fue realmente grandioso, como cortaste la irrigación de veneno. Aunque no habría sido necesario que lo hicieras ya que yo podría haberte curado — Naruto quedo de piedra al escucharla, Sakura lo miro divertida — Mejor ven para curarte bien antes que termines desangrándote

El rubio asintió indeciso de saber cómo lo curaría, se acercó a su Sensei y con gran impresión observo como una luz verde se desprendía de las manos de la mayor, a los pocos segundos la herida ya no estaba, miro su mano asombrado.

—Sugoi — murmuro con la mano en el aire mirándosela como si fuera algún tipo de fenómeno y hubiera presenciado un acto de magia

Sakura sonrió al observar su reacción.

—Es Ninjustu médico, por tu reacción creo que no estás muy familiarizado con el — dedujo la pelirosa. — Ahora... — la voz de la Haruno había cambiado drásticamente, incluso parecía que el ambiente había descendido mientras ella encaraba a Tazuna — ¿Podría explicarme porque dos Jounnin nos perseguían? Sería normal si solo estuvieran atacando por hacerlo, un Ninja atacando a otro Ninja, nada nuevo, pero estos Jounnin no parecían atacar por atacar, venían por algo — sus ojos se clavaron con fiereza en el constructor que tenía gotas de sudor bajando por su frente — Venían por usted, nuestra tarea era simplemente escoltarlo hasta su aldea y en dado caso protegerlo de ladrones, no enfrentarnos a Ninjas de rango Jounnin, si su solicitud hubiera dicho que se presentaría tal situación el rango de la misión hubiera subido, porque claramente esta misión es mayor que C — expuso contundente cruzando los brazos, su expresión decía que quería una explicación rápidamente

Tazuna suspiro pesadamente, sin hacerse esperar empezó a explicar la situación que lo llevo a mentir, explicando con detalles el porqué, al escuchar que todo aquello era culpa de Gato un empresario respetable frunció el ceño pero no lo interrumpió, dejo que continuara hasta que el hombre culmino su relato.

Sakura analizaba todo lo dicho por el constructor, por un lado le daba tristeza saber las condiciones en que vivían en el país de las olas y el sometimiento al que estaban que los obligaba a tomar medidas drásticas como pedir una misión de un rango menor al requerido pero por el otro debía pensar con razón. Tazuna había mentido, esa era una vasta razón para terminar la misión y regresar, no obstante estaba ese deber que no le permitía dejar a alguien necesitado desamparado, mucho menos a un pueblo entero.

Miro a sus estudiantes; Naruto seguía observando su mano con una expresión de sorpresa que se le hizo graciosa, Tenten se notaba nerviosa mirando a los lados apretando el tirante de su mochila cruzada, Sasuke la encaraba con las manos en los bolsillos con una expresión seria.

Soltando un suspiro supo que había tomado una decisión, esperaba no equivocarse.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo**

**¡Les traigo este delicioso tercer capitulo!**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

_**Publicado el 15 de diciembre de 2019.**_

_**¡falta poco para que se acabe el año UJU!**_


	4. Trabajo en equipo - ¡Yo los protegeré!

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hablan

_Piensan_

_«Recuerdos»_

Las parejas de esta historia aún no están formadas, lleva la trama del anime Naruto pero con muchos cambios en personajes, escenas y sucesos. Además también tenemos varios personajes Oc, incluso en la generación de Naruto.

Los personajes principales serán Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten**.**

**ADVIERTO: No se ilusionen con las parejas, ya sea Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuten, NaruTen e inclusive SakuTen, porque como dije antes, las parejas aun no están establecidas, ademas que este fic se enfoca mas en acciones y aventuras del equipo 7, que si bien habrá romance va a hacer totalmente abierto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La neblina los rodeaba conforme se acercaban al país de las olas en el bote en que se encontraba el equipo 7 y Tazuna con el hombre que los llevaba. Se detuvieron a orillas del inicio de una calle de tierra, bajaron del bote luego de agradecer, empezaron a caminar tranquilamente. Sakura de detuvo dándoles la espalda.

—Lo escoltaremos hasta su hogar y lo protegeremos para que pueda terminar el puente — Declaro para sorpresa del hombre mayor, Sakura ladeo el rostro y le lanzo una mirada mortífera — Pero no vuelva a mentirnos, su seguridad está en nuestras manos

El hombre sudando nervioso asintió, esa mujer era terrorífica casi sin proponérselo.

Siguieron su camino sin más que decir, se adentraron a un bosque. Sakura estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, estaba preocupada, primero mandaron Ninjas con habilidades Jounnin ¿cómo sería el siguiente?. Ajenos a los pensares de la Sensei pelirosa Naruto caminaba adelante, Sasuke lo alcanzo acelerando sus pasos, el rubio lo miro de reojo con irritación, no dejaría que sasuke le gane nuevamente, con ese pensamiento el Uzumaki apresuro sus pasos deteniéndose en mitad del camino mirando a los lados, sus sentidos se alertaron y sacando un kunai de su bolso de armas lo lanzo a los arbustos.

—¡Por allá! — su grito altero a todos, unos segundos pasaron, el rubio se llevo las manos a su bandana con una sonrisa — Solo era un ratón — dijo desinteresadamente en una pose confiada

Tazuna soltó el aire que habia retenido del susto, Tenten miraba irritada al rubio, Sasuke como si fuera un caso perdido y Sakura con una vena hinchada en la frente.

—¡Naruto! — caminando hasta el rubio le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, no lo suficiente para sacarle un chichón pero si con la suficiente fuerza para que se quejara — Esos son cuchillos kunais, ¡Te puedes lastimar!

—Itei ¡Pero Sensei, enserio algo nos sigue! — se excuso el rubio con lagrimillas en los ojos

Sakura lo miro con reprimenda, estaba por volver a regañarlo cuando sus sentidos se alertaron, sus facciones no cambiaron ni su cuerpo lo delato pero podía sentir una presencia ajena observándolos._ Así que ya llegaron. _Dedujo con una mirada seria, el sonido de unas hojas moverse encendió la alarma en su cabeza.

—¡Abajo! — Todos reaccionaron ante su grito cuando de entre los arboles un objeto volador se precipito hacia ellos, se lanzaron al suelo rápidamente esquivándolo por los pelos

El objeto volador se clavó en el tronco de un árbol mostrando ser un espada, en un parpadeo un Ninja dándoles la espalda observándolos con el rostro ladeado apareció, su torso estaba descubierto y su rostro de su nariz para abajo estaba cubierto por vendas.

_Deber ser el._ Sakura no despegaba los ojos del recién llegado. Se adelantó unos pasos quedando frente a sus alumnos y el constructor dándoles la espalda, su expresión seria no mostraba ninguna otra emoción.

—Zabusa Momochi, ninja perverso de la aldea escondida entre la niebla — pronuncio con voz tranquila sin apartar la mirada del hombre al reconocerlo del libro Bingo

_¿Perverso? No me importa, nada va detenerme._ Penso Naruto, demostraría que al igual que Sasuke que era un gran Ninja y podría vencer a aquel tipo extraño, corrió dispuesto a enfrentarlo cuando la mano de su Sensei lo detuvo.

—Naruto, quédate quieto

—¿Porque? — inquirió no dispuesto a dejar perder su gloria de vencer aquel Ninja

Sakura lo miro de reojo con seriedad.

—El no es como los otros Ninjas, esta en un nivel completamente diferente — Naruto soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y confusión al igual que los demás. Sakura encaraba con seriedad al Momochi, _Si el es nuestro oponente no debo contenerme, esto sera peligroso _

Sin bajar de la espada anclada al árbol Zabusa hablo, su voz era lenta y tétrica, sombría como una noche sin estrellas ni luna.

—Sakura, la Ninja devastadora ¿Estoy en lo correcto, eh?. Deberás entregarme al anciano — profirió como si no fuera la gran cosa a la orden explicita en sus palabras

_¿Ninja devastadora?_ Se cuestionaron los demás, confundidos con el nombre y observando sin comprender la situación la espalda de su Sensei.

—¡Rápido, formación de batalla Manji! Protejan al Señor Tazuna y manténganse fuera de esta pelea, saben trabajar en equipo, es hora de que lo demuestren — ordeno sin volver a verlos, ellos acataron su orden de inmediato sosteniendo un kunai rodeando a Tazuna, sus puños se apretaron — Estoy preparada — murmuro con una mirada intensa

Zabuza se volvió viéndola de frente.

—Vaya, parece que podre verte en acción — profirió con burla — Esto es un honor — tan pronto dijo eso el lugar empezó a cubrirse de neblina, a pesar que su figura no era mas vista su voz era claramente escuchada — ¿Sabes? los de la aldea oculta entre la neblina tenemos la estricta orden de destruirte cuando seas vista. Estas en el libro Bingo, te llaman: la mujer irrompible.

—¡Esta por allá...! — Naruto grito

—Parado en el agua — completo Tenten en un tono sorprendido mirando la dirección en que se encontraba el Ninja renegado al igual que los demás

La niebla se volvió más densa ocultando la figura de Zabusa desapareciendo de la visión de todos. Sakura camino unos pasos adelante.

—Vendrá tras de mi — Informo. Los gennin jadearon — Es un experto en el arte de asesinato silente

—¿Silente? —inquirió Naruto confundido

—Como su nombre lo indica, sucede en un instante y sin ningún sonido que te advierta nada. Es tan rápido que te vas de esta vida sin darte cuenta de lo que paso en realidad.

La neblina se hacía más espesa a tal punto que la silueta de Sakura también desapareció de la visión de los Gennin.

—Siete puntos — una voz siniestra resonó en el lugar, era la voz de Zabusa — Laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, riñones, corazón — pronuncio este último más lentamente en un tono macabro — Ahora ¿Cual será mi punto de ataque?

Una ventisca los golpeo, la neblina se disipo dejando ver la figura de la pelirosa en el mismo lugar que antes.

De repente el aire dejo de llegar a los pulmones de Sasuke, sentía su cuerpo tembloroso, el aire era como miles de aguja perforando su piel, sentía como si una mano hubiera tomado su cuello y lo apretara con fuerza _¡No aguanto!_ El sudor bajaba por su rostro, si seguía así sería capaz de...

—Sasuke — la voz de su Sensei detuvo el amago de dirigir el kunai en su mano a su estómago para acabar de una vez con esa asfixiante situación que parecía querer cortar su alma, su vista se alzó de golpe para observar la espalda de su Sensei

—Cálmate, yo los protegeré. No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran — Su voz sonó firme sin ninguna duda, ladeo el rostro con una sonrisa — Confía en mi

—Yo no estaría tan seguro — antes de poder darse cuenta el ninja de la niebla estaba entre ellos, los Gennin soltaron un jadeo sorprendido por la velocidad en que apareció —Se acabo

Entonces todo paso muy rápido para que supieran exactamente como sucedió, un segundo estaban juntos protegiendo al cliente y al siguiente habían sido lanzados en diferentes direcciones. Sakura estaba frente al Ninja de la niebla incrustándole un Kunai a un costado del abdomen, pero en lugar de caer sangre fue líquido de agua lo que cayó al suelo.

—¡Sensei, detrás de usted! — señalo Naruto en un grito alarmado

Respondiendo a gran velocidad Sakura evito la espada dispuesta a cortarla en dos, la espada quedo en medio de ambos clavada en el suelo.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los oscuros de Zabusa. De repente Sakura desapareció en un' Poof' creando una nube de humo, Zabusa ensancho los ojos y actuando con velocidad evadió el puño que iba en su dirección, Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto y Tazuna ensancharon los ojos cuando el suelo se quebró al hacer contacto con el puño de la Sensei, el constructor sudaba nervioso_ ¿Que clase de fuerza tiene esa mujer?._

Aun en la posición con el puño en el suelo Sakura abrió los ojos como platos cuando Zabusa se convirtió en agua, viro su cuello rápidamente encontrándolo en el agua, el Ninja de la niebla empezó a ser una serie de sellos que ella conocía perfectamente.

—¡Jutsu: Dragón de agua! — la impresión de ver la técnica la habia dejado estática unos segundos, tiempo que aprovecho Zabusa para embestirla con la técnica y que ella no pudiera evitarla

El cuerpo de Sakura salio volando hasta el lago.

—¡Sakura-sensei! — Naruto y Tenten gritaron preocupados buscando con la vista a su Sensei en el agua

Una mata rosa salió del agua, Sakura trato de salir del agua pero no tardo en darse cuenta que el agua era diferente, la sentía pesada y densa haciéndole inútil poder salir. Zabusa apareció en un parpadeo detrás de ella.

—Tonta — empezó hacer sellos — ¡Jutsu: prisión de agua!

_¡No!._ Una esfera creada de agua la rodeo, golpeo con su puño pero esta no se deshizo. _No puedo escapar, no a menos que quiera que los chicos salgan lastimados. _

Zabusa rió perverso observándola dentro de la prisión e agua.

—Esta prisión esta hecha de agua, pero es mas fuerte que el acero, es mas difícil pelear cuando no puedes moverte. Es mucho para la grandiosa Sakura Haruno. Terminare contigo después, pero antes... — su vista volvió a donde se encontraban los Gennin — Tus pequeños amigos serán eliminados. Jutsu clon de agua.

Un clon de Zabusa apareció frente a ellos, Naruto ensancho los ojos con una expresión aterrada.

—Tu crees que usar esa bandana en la cabeza te hace un Ninja, pero un Ninja de verdad es alguien que ha estado numerosas veces entre la vida y la muerte, entonces cuando es así ya puedes decir que eres un Ninja, cuando tu perfil es tan mortífero que aparece en el libro Bingo. — Haciendo un sello con la diestra la niebla volvió a cubrir el cuerpo del Ninja de la niebla

—¡Desapareció de nuevo! — Vocifero Naruto con espanto — ¡Ah! — El rubio fue lanzado lejos por una patada, la banda en su frente se soltó cayendo en la tierra, Zabusa piso la banda

Naruto aterrizo a unos metros en un golpe rudo que fue mayormente amortiguado por la mochila en su espalda.

—¡Naruto! — Tenten grito preocupada al observar a su compañero siendo mandando lejos, Sasuke a su lado con los dientes apretados también miro en dirección del Uzumaki

Al ver la escena desarrollándose Sakura grito a sus alumnos que de inmediato le prestaron atención con expresiones de temor, preocupación y frustración.

—¡Escuchen, cojan a Tazuna y llevenselo de aqui! ¡No podrán contra el! — Ordenaba con un tono que rozaba casi la desesperación — Mientras el me tenga atrapada aqui no puede moverse. El clon de agua no puede alejarse mucho de su cuerpo original, así que ¡VÁYANSE! — Termino por gritar fuertemente con una expresión parecida al enojo

_¿Qué? Eso haría impensable la posibilidad de salvarla, no importa cuánto corramos... el nos perseguirá y acabara con nosotros. _Sasuke miro a sus dos compañeros. _Es el fin, si peleamos solos estamos acabados, nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir es rescatándola. _Volvió la vista al frente, debían hacer algo para liberar a su Sensei.

—Tenemos que hacer algo — Soltando un grito corrió en dirección a Zabusa, lanzo varios shurikens que el Ninja de la niebla golpeo con su espada colocandola frente a el. Sasuke dio un salto en el aire — ¡Ahora!

Zabusa alzo la vista, su mano se estiro y tomo el cuello del pelinegro, lo apretó unos instantes con fuerza para después lanzarlo lejos sin el mayor esfuerzo.

—Atrapo a Sasuke — musito sorprendido Naruto viendo como caía el Uchiha al suelo

—¡Sasuke! — Tenten miro alarmada al Uchiha

Naruto miro con terror a Zabusa frente a el. _Esto es lo que es un Jounnin, un verdadero Ninja de Élite. Tengo que escapar, si no... me aniquilara' ttebayo . _Su cuerpo temblaba invadido por el terror, se apoyó sobre sus manos dispuesto a correr cuando su vista cayó en la mano que había sido curada por su Sensei, ya no había marca pero aun podía sentir la calidez de aquel Ninjustu médico.

_«—Jamas volveré a retraerme ni dejare que alguien mas me rescate. Jamas escapare. Se los prometo ante esta herida, Dattebayo.»_

Recordó sus palabras.

_«— ¿No estas herido, verdad? Miedocito»_

Prometió no volver a perder contra Sasuke.

Miro su bandana bajo el pie del Ninja de la niebla.

_«—Sensei ¿Me dejaría ponerme esa Bandana? — Le pidió a Iruka en el Ichiraku Ramen uniendo sus manos en forma de plegaria_

_Iruka llevo las manos a su bandana en su frente sonriendo._

—_¿Esto? No, no. Es la prueba de que te has graduado y te has convertido en un autentico Ninja»_

No podía. No podía simplemente huir asustado.

_«—Están aprobados — el sol volvió aparecer en el cielo iluminado las estupefactas expresiones de los tres y la sonrisa de Sakura»_

Se levantó lentamente con el flequillo cubriendo levemente sus ojos.

—Es cierto, ahora soy un Ninja, ¡De veras! y jure que no volvería a huir — Alzando la cabeza apretó los puños encarando a Zabusa — ¡Uahhh! — Soltando un grito de guerra corrió en dirección del Ninja de la niebla

—¡Detente! — Desde la prisión de agua Sakura grito observando lo que a su parecer fue la tonta acción de su estudiante

—¡Naruto, idiota! ¿En qué estás pensando? — Tenten miro angustiada a su compañero correr en dirección a Zabusa. El Momochi sonrió de lado y con un simple golpe mando al rubio a volar cayendo a unos pasos de Tazuna y sus compañeros — ¿Qué crees que haces atacando de esa forma tan temeraria? ¡Somos Gennin, no tenemos oportunidad contra el! — Soltó agitada — ¿Eh?

Soltando un quejido Naruto se fue reincorporando con ayuda de sus manos, en la cual notaron que tenía la banda que minutos antes el Ninja renegado le había echo caer.

_¿Eso era lo que quería? _Miro sorprendida la castaña.

—Oye tu, rarito sin cejas — El Uzumaki se fue levantando con dificultad, del costado de su boca un hilo de sangre escurría — Anota en tu libreta el nombre del próximo Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas — irguiéndose en su altura ato la bandana en su frente con una sonrisa — ¡Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! — exclamo clavando sus ojos en el Ninja renegado

_Creí que este niño solo hablaba de dientes para afuera pero en realidad tiene agallas. _Tazuna pensó impresionado

_Naruto_ Sakura miraba asombrada al rubio desde la prisión.

—Pon atención ¿Puedes escucharme, Sasuke? — sin volverse a verlo el rubio pregunto

El aludido lo miro de reojo.

—Sí, te escucho.

—Tengo un plan

Desde dentro de la prisión de agua Sakura observaba estupefacta a sus Gennin, por mucho que les grito que se fueran no le hicieron caso. _Son unos testarudos. _No sabia que planeaban pero rogaba por que no fuera algo en lo que se hirieran, sus ojos se ensancharon por el plan del Uzumaki en colaboración con el Uchiha, de inmediato supo lo que intentaban.

_Sí que me sorprendes Naruto_. Sin permitirse desaprovechar la oportunidad que le ofrecieron sus estudiantes logro escapar de la prisión cuando Zabusa se vio en la obligación de sacar la mano de dentro de la prisión para esquivar el kunai que Naruto lanzo.

_Vaya truco. _No espero que hicieran creer al Momochi que lo atacarían con Shurikens de viento que resultaron clones de Naruto.

Zabusa atrapo el Shuriken de viento dispuesto a lanzarlo a Naruto que habia caído al agua, pero Sakura se interpuso colocando su brazo como barrera, un hilillo de sangre broto de este al hacer contacto con la filosa hoja.

Sus ojos verdes eran dos fieras.

—Bien hecho, Naruto, tu plan fue inteligente, pero a partir de ahora yo me encargo — El aire alrededor de ambos mayores se puso brutal — Vas a morir — musito entre dientes, el puño de su otro brazo se apretó y a una velocidad brutal golpeo el estómago del Ninja de la niebla

Los ojos de Zabusa se abrieron como si fueran a salir de sus cuencas y sangre fue expulsada de su boca, el golpe lo lanzo al otro extremo del lugar chocando contra un árbol que se rompió en el impacto.

Los Gennin y Tazuna observaron la escena estupefactos.

_Definitivamente no debo hacerla enojar _Pensaron Naruto y Tazuna sudando balas.

Sakura camino ajustando sus guantes dispuesta a terminar el trabajo cuando varias agujas pasaron a su lado velozmente clavándose en el cuello del Momochi que cayó como peso muerto, miro de reojo al causante sobre una rama de árbol, el viento soplo meneando el cabello y ropa de todos los presentes.

—Esa mascara es de un cazador de la niebla — Observo Sakura sin apartar la mirada del recién llegado

—Gracias por su colaboración, llevo tiempo persiguiendo a Zabusa y ahora gracias a ustedes he podido atraparlo. Mi misión es atrapar a Ninjas exiliados como el — su voz era aniñada y ligeramente femenina. El ninja bajo de la rama cayendo junto al cuerpo de Zabusa — Pude terminar el trabajo gracias a ustedes

Sakura entrecerró los ojos _¿es...?_ su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por Naruto que corrió delante de ella con el dedo al aire señalando al enmascarado.

—¿¡Como pudiste hacerlo!? ¡Zabusa era enorme y pudo contra todos nosotros y tu simplemente lo matas como si nada!

—Cálmate, Naruto, no es nuestro enemigo — Sakura camino lentamente hasta el rubio

—¡No estoy diciendo eso! Zabusa... Zabusa ha muerto ¡era muy fuerte y fue asesinado por un niño que no es mas grande que yo! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! — grito cerrando los ojos sintiéndose frustrado

Sakura se coloco a su lado y le dio ligeras palmaditas en la cabeza que provocaron que el rubio abriera los parpados y la mirara.

—Se como te sientes, pero es la verdad, en este mundo hay chicos mas pequeños que tu que pueden ser mas fuertes que un Jounnin e incluso que yo

Naruto arrugo el ceño apartando la vista.

—Su combate a terminado por lo que debo irme a entregar este cadáver que tiene muchos secretos. Adiós — colocando el cuerpo de Zabusa apoyado en su hombro desapareció en una ventisca de hojas

Sakura miro el lugar donde desparecieron frunciendo el ceño.

—Parece que acabo — Dijo Tenten colocándose al lado de Naruto y mirando a su Sensei con curiosidad

—Si, ahora llevaremos a Tazuna a su casa — dijo vagamente. Los Gennin asintieron ajustando sus mochilas en su espalda

_¿Puede ser que...?_ Sakura dio un paso adelante y todo se volvió oscuro, lo ultimo que escucho fue el grito en conjuro de Tenten y Naruto llamándola.

—¡Sakura-sensei!

* * *

**Jojo **

**¡Feliz navidad!**

**¡ya falta poco! Aunque no se ni porque me emociono si no me regalaran nada T-T**

**BUENO NO IMPORTA, LO IMPORTANTE ES EL ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO -yo autocompadecienome porque no tendré regalos-**

_**Publicado 19 - Diciembre - 2019**_


	5. Rendirse no es una opción

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hablan

_Piensan_

_«Recuerdos»_

Las parejas de esta historia aún no están formadas, lleva la trama del anime Naruto pero con muchos cambios en personajes, escenas y sucesos. Además también tenemos varios personajes Oc, incluso en la generación de Naruto.

Los personajes principales serán Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten.

**ADVIERTO: No se ilusionen con las parejas, ya sea Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuten, NaruTen e inclusive SakuTen, porque como dije antes, las parejas aún no están establecidas, además que este fic se enfoca más en acciones y aventuras del equipo 7, que si bien habrá romance va a hacer totalmente abierto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Sensei, que bueno que por fin despierta! — lo primero que vio al alzar los parpados fue el rostro sonriente de Tenten, a un lado de la castaña Naruto ampliamente sonreía con alivio

—Creímos que se había muerto 'ttebayo — Dijo el rubio como si nada — ¡Itei! — miro con lagrimillas a su compañera que se cruzaba de brazos luego de darle un coscorrón

—¡Lo habrás pensado tú! ¡La sensei es muy fuerte además que no tenía ninguna herida grave! — espeto la chica con obviedad

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo tono entro al cuarto seguida de Sasuke que se mantenía igual de inexpresivo que siempre.

—Vaya ya despertó, pensé que duraría por lo menos unas horas más o un día inconsciente — comento la mujer con leve sonrisa

Sakura asintió un poco confundida de donde se encontraba, Tenten que capto la expresión de su Sensei se apresuró en explicarle.

—Estamos en la casa de Tazuna, luego que se desmayara la trajimos acá — Sonriendo la castaña coloco las manos en sus mejillas — Fue grandioso como venció a Zabusa ¡Usted es grandiosa, Sakura-sensei! — Vocifero con una ancha sonrisa y brillantes ojos

—Si, aunque ese chico fue el que lo mato — replico Naruto cruzando de brazos y mostrando disgusto de ello

Tenten fulmino con la mirada al rubio que a pesar de sentirse aterrado no cambio su posición.

Entonces todo lo sucedido regreso a la memoria de Sakura, la pelea con Zabusa, el niño que se había llevado su cuerpo... sus ojos se ensancharon de repente. _Sabía que había dejado pasar algo. _Sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión de consternación que solo Sasuke que había mantenido su ojo sobre ella capto.

—¿Que sucede? — no se dio cuenta que había preguntado hasta que los ojos de los presentes se fijaron en el, chasqueo la lengua con fastidio desviando los ojos

Sakura lo miro sorprendida de que supiera algo andaba mal, era bastante observador. Se reincorporo hasta quedar sentada y miro con seriedad a sus estudiantes.

—Me temo decir esto pero tengo sospechas que Zabusa está vivo, no... Estoy segura que lo esta

Los Gennin ensancharon los ojos, Tenten no podía creer lo que su Sensei decía, lo vieron morir ¿cómo podía ser posible?, un escalofrió la recorrió aterrada, si eso era verdad sería cuestión de tiempo para que regresara.

—Pe... Pero ¿Por qué dice eso, Sensei? — Tenten no pudo evitar trastabillar al preguntar, estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras no le fluyeron con normalidad

—Se supone que ese niño era un Ninja cazador y ellos se deshacen del cuerpo en el lugar, pero el no lo hizo, en su lugar se llevó el cuerpo, no solo eso sino que su manera de matarlo fue...

—Con agujas — susurro Tenten sin darse cuenta. Sakura asintió

—Exacto, en el momento no lo pensé por el calor de la batalla pero ahora mi mente esta clara. Las agujas que uso aquel cazador tienen un bajo indice de fatalidad, suelen ser usadas por médicos de acupuntura. Todo esta claro, se llevó el cuerpo de Zabusa aun cuando era mas pesado que el suyo. Su objetivo nunca fue matar a Zabusa, sino salvarlo — se llevo una mano a su frente masajeando su sien. _¿Como puedo ser reconocida como una digna sucesora de Tsunade-sensei si dejo pasar algo como eso?. _Una sombra bajo sus ojos le daban un aspecto mas cansado_ Muerte inducida ¿como pude no caer en cuenta de inmediato?. _Levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto _Je, se ha alegrado de oír que Zabusa esta vivo _— Muy bien — Los menores la miraron con atención — Haremos un entrenamiento, debo prepararlos para la batalla

—¡¿Eh?! — Tenten miro escandalizada a su Sensei — ¿¡Como haremos eso!? ¡Nos acabara en un instante, no tenemos oportunidad! — refuto con un deje de temor

Ante cualquier repuesta Sakura le sonrio tratando de tranquilizarla, se puso de pie saliendo de la cama y encarando a los Gennin que parpadearon extrañados.

—Tenten ¿Quien me salvo cuando estuve en apuros?. Los tres están aprendiendo muy rápido — sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el rubio que se sobresalto — En especial tu, Naruto, eres el que mas ha progresado. Estoy orgullosa — dijo con una sonrisa

—Pero Sensei, si Zabusa sigue vivo podría atacarnos en cualquier momento — Puntuó Tenten con preocupación

La pelirosa la miro fijamente y luego llevo su mano a la cabellera castaña acariciándola causando que la Gennin ensanchara los ojos, Sakura le agradaba que la niña fuera tan perspicaz.

—Entiendo tu preocupación pero debes entender que es lo mejor, ademas que una persona inducida en muerte necesita tiempo de recuperarse así que no te preocupes demás — una corta risita salio de sus labios — Es curioso pero me recuerdas a mi cuando Gennin

La castaña la miro sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? — Sakura asintió, miro a sus otros estudiantes. Naruto parecía no contener su emoción y el Uchiha parecía tan inalterable comos siempre, pero a ella no la engañaba, podía ver a través de esa mascara de indiferencia que también estaba ansioso.

..

* * *

..

En medio del bosque rodeado de arboles Sakura suspiro viendo a sus tres alumnos frente a ella mostrándose interesados por el entrenamiento que les tenia planeado.

—Primero trabajaremos con el manejo del chakra. — puntuó — como saben el chakra es esencial para cualquier shinobi. Es la fuente de todo su poder, como supongo deben saber el chakra tiende dos formas, energía física y energía espiritual, estos dos se juntas permitiendo a un Ninja crear Jutsus y la mejor manera de hacer fluir el chakra es juntando las manos — les dijo juntando sus manos como si fuera hacer un sello. Sabia que esa información fue dada en la academia pero su instinto le decía que debía recordarselos, y por la expresión sorprendida del rubio supo que había acertado — Ahora escalaran arboles — al ver la expresión incrédula de los tres agrego — Sin usar sus manos

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Como escalaremos sin manos?! — pregunto escandalosamente el Uzumaki mirándola como si hubiera dicho una tontería

Con una misteriosa sonrisa camino hasta el árbol mas cercano y bajo la estupefacta mirada de los tres Gennin camino simplemente con sus pies por la superficie del tronco. Una vez en el punto mas alto sobre una rama los miro.

—Como verán es posible. Deben aprender a concentrar su chakra y este ejercicio es adecuado, deben reunir una mínima cantidad de chakra en la planta de sus pies pero sin llegar a pasarse, de esta manera aprender o crear un Jutsu les sera sencillo, teóricamente — de su porta-armas saco tres kunais que lanzo a los pies del trió que miraron interrogantes las armas para volver a mirarla — Tomen un Kunai y con el marquen la superficie del tronco hasta donde puedan llegar, el ejercicio acabara cuando puedan caminar sobre el árbol como si lo hicieran en tierra

Sin mas que decir se dedico a observar a sus alumnos, cada uno junto sus manos frente su pecho tras haber tomado el kunai y con una mirada determinada corrieron a un árbol diferente. Naruto llego a un árbol cayendo de inmediato al a dar el segundo paso, sasuke por otro lado logro avanzar un pequeño tramo marcándolo al instante dejando una marca de su zapato por la presión de chakra y Tenten a pesar de no caer de inmediato como Naruto no llevaba el alcance de Sasuke.

_Al parecer los tres tienen problemas para la concentración de chakra. _Penso ¿Que debía hacer?, imagino que con Naruto y Sasuke se presentaría el problema pero no con Tenten ya que usualmente las mujeres tenían un mejor control de chakra.

Una hora mas tarde seguían en el mismo resultado, ahora sakura estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada a un tronco de árbol sin dejar de mirarlos, sus ojos se anclaron en la figura de la integrante femenina de su equipo.

Estaba parada sin hacer nada con la cabeza abajo y el kunai aun sosteniendo en su mano, Naruto y Sasuke estaban tan enfrascado en su competencia de escalar arboles que entre ambos habia surgido que no habían reparado que su compañera habia dejado de intentarlo hace unos minutos. Sakura alzo una ceja al ver que la castaña se dirigia en su dirección cabizbaja, al tenerla frente a ella se inclinó a su altura preocupada.

—Tenten ¿qué sucede? — Pregunto tomando la barbilla de su alumna para levantar su rostro, se sorprendió de ver lagrimas reprimidas en sus ojos — ¿Que ti...

—No puedo hacerlo — interrumpió en un murmullo ahogado — Por mas que trato de hacerlo no puedo, simplemente caigo, una y otra vez

Una memoria regreso a la mente de Sakura.

_~Recuerdo~_

_«—¡Agh!_

—_¿Que sucede? — sorprendida dio un respingo y volteo a su izquierda encontrando a shisui, noto como el miraba con curiosidad la causa de sus quejas_

—_Es que... no puedo lograrlo ¡Es imposible! — clamo alzando las manos al aire _

_El pelinegro a su lado la miro sorprendido, luego sonrió de lado y se inclinó frente a ella, Sakura lo miro confundida pero luego ensancho los ojos cuando él le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz._

—_Baka, no te rindas tan fácilmente — los ojos oscuros del chico se desviaron al pescado en la mesa que causaba la frustración en la pelirosa, sonrió de lado — No te dejaras vencer por un pez ¿no? , esa no es la chica testaruda que conozco — las mejillas de la Haruno se colorearon de un pálido rosa_

—_No, pero, yo llevo varias horas intentándolo a diferencia de..._

—_Eso no importa — le corto el colocando las manos en sus hombros — Ambas son diferentes por eso tienen resultados diferentes, pero no dudo en decir que ambas tiene gran potencial y son grandiosas. Tu puedes lograrlo, Sakura — dijo con seguridad _

_La pelirosa lo miro sorprendida, el chico él sonreía cálidamente, el corazón de Sakura tamborileo de prisa al por primera vez estar consciente de su cercanía que el chico ignoraba, pero para ella era muy diferente._

—_¡Chicos! — una voz llamo la atención de ambos que dirigieron su vista al frente donde la silueta de una chica se acercaba corriendo»_

_~Fin del recuerdo~_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura, con su dedo índice y pulgar golpeo la nariz de la menor delicadamente. Tenten llevo una mano a su nariz mirando sorprendida a su sensei.

—No digas eso cuando aún no has dado lo mejor de ti — colocando las manos en los hombros de la menor la hizo girarse — Mira a Naruto y Sasuke, ambos a pesar de no lograrlo siguen intentándolo, más Naruto que a pesar de serle más complicado no se rinde — Tenten miro a su compañero rubio constatando las palabras se su Sensei, sudaba, jadeaba, su rostro estaba lleno de suciedad por las caídas, pero no había una sola pisca de rendimiento en sus ojos — Ustedes son diferentes, cada uno especial pero poderoso, no dudes de ti Tenten, recuerda lo que te enseñaron en la academia, recuerda lo que les explique — le susurró al oído

La castaña miro indecisa el kunai en su mano, miro a sus compañeros que seguían intentándolo, Naruto había vuelto a caer y levantado casi de inmediato, apretó el kunai en su mano, con una nueva mirada de determinación miro a su Sensei con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y corrió para regresar al árbol en que había estado entrenando.

Se paró frente al árbol y lo miro hasta su altura, cerró los ojos un instante con las manos frente a su pecho. _Debo hacerlo, concéntrate. _Al levantar los parpados sus ojos centellaron determinados.

Volviendo a apoyarse en el tronco del árbol Sakura sonrió observando como ahora la actitud de Tenten se mostraba confiada y con seguridad, su cabeza bajo pensativa.

_Debo estar atenta, en cualquier momento Zabusa puede aparecer. _Pero la preocupación de ese echo fue reemplazada por el recuerdo de antes, un sentimiento de melancolía la abordo que fue expresado por una pequeña sonrisa.

_~Recuerdo~_

_«Sakura miro a Shisui a su lado, su corazón se estrujo al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba espontáneamente en el rostro del pelinegro observando a la chica acercarse. Al mirar al frente y ver la sonrisa de ella no la pudo culpar por tener el amor del chico a su lado._

—_Minna, que bueno que al fin los encuentro. Kushina-sensei nos espera en la torre, al parecer tenemos una misión — hablo rápidamente la peliazul luego de detenerse a tomar aire. El pelinegro asintió y se puso al lado de ella, ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la torre. Sakura miro la espalda de ambos, su cabeza fue bajando lentamente — ¿Sakura? — la pelirosa alzo la cabeza encontrando una sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera que la miraba confundida, se había volteado para verla mejor — ¿Qué haces? ¿te vas a quedar atrás?_

—_Yo... — antes que pudiera contestar la peliazul regreso sobre sus pasos y tomo la mano de la pelirosa _

—_Debemos darnos prisas, no te puedes quedar atrás. Sabes cómo se enoja Kushina-sensei — repuso, al pasar al lado del pelinegro tomo la mano de el con su mano libre y siguieron corriendo_

_Sakura miro a su compañera, los cabellos azulados peleaban en el aire enredándose entre ellos._ _Sonriendo apretó la mano de la peliazul»_

_~Fin del recuerdo~_

Sonriendo sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de recordar momentos del pasado, aun así... _¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?._

—¡Lo logre! — El grito femenino llamo la atención de la Haruno que volteo a ver de dónde provenía llevándose una grata sorpresa

Sentada sobre una rama del árbol a una considerable distancia Tenten tambaleaba las piernas en al aire con una sonrisa. Sakura camino hasta detenerse frente al árbol, sorprendida, Naruto y Sasuke que habían parado miraron con incredulidad a su compañera.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mayor.

—¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Tenten! Estoy orgullosa de ti — Felicito

La castaña se llevó una mano a su nuca con las mejillas ruborizadas sintiéndose dichosa de haberlo logrado y recibir la atención de su Sensei. De reojo Sakura noto como Sasuke apretaba los dientes y Naruto los puños, ambos notablemente frustrados, sonrió de lado con malicia.

—Lo has hecho tan bien que serias una buena candidata para Hokage algún día. — Dijo con fingida inocencia. Naruto se tensó arrugando el ceño

—Oh ¿usted cree? — Siguiéndole el juego a su Sensei Tenten se mostró pensativa ocultando la sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios.

La pelirosa afirmo con la cabeza.

—Sí, incluso eres más habilidosa que un miembro del clan Uchiha

El Uchiha también se tensó y la fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Lo has hecho genial, Tenten 'ttebayo! — Eufórico Naruto grito a pesar de sentir envidia de que su compañera lo haya logrado y el no, Tenten lo miro con una sonrisa

_Muy bien, ¡no perderé ante Sasuke! Sakura-sensei lo dijo ¡he mejorado mucho!._

La mirada azul y negra se cruzaron, ambas portaban la misma intensidad y parecían decir '¡No perderé ante ti!

Escondido tras un árbol un niño con un gorro de pescador que casi cubría sus ojos los habia estado observando, soltando un resoplido se dio la vuelta marcándose.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo, ellos no saben a lo que se enfrentan — se detuvo en medio de su ida, una memoria de un hombre con cicatriz en su barbilla apareció, apretó los puños

(...)

Más tarde esa noche todos miraban con una gota enorme en su nuca al Uzumaki y Uchiha comer a una absurda velocidad.

—¡Otro! — Dijeron al unísono y al darse cuenta de ello se encararon con rayos, la expresión de ambos se descompuso colocándose pálidos — ¡wah! — Echándose al lado contrario vomitaron

Una vena saltaba en la frente de Tenten y Sakura sonreía nerviosa aunque también con una vena en su frente menos notoria.

—¡Bakas! ¿¡Para que comen tanto si van a vomitarlo!?

El Uchiha se incorporó limpiando la comisura de sus labios.

—No, debo seguir comiendo

—¡Debo seguir entrenando para volverme más fuerte 'ttebayo! — Bramo con confianza el rubio

—Tienen razón, pero vomitar no les ayudara — lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia a sus dos estudiantes les hizo saber que pararan de una vez o se arrepentirían. El Uchiha bufo y Naruto rió nervioso

Minutos más tarde donde la tranquilidad se había adueñado nuevamente del lugar la pregunta de Tenten causo que los miembros de la casa se tensaran. Parada frente a la pared donde había una fotografía colgada que estaba rota en el rostro de lo que parecía un hombre la castaña no comprendió que había sucedido, solo había preguntado de quien se trataba.

—Era mi esposo — sin dejar de fregar los trastes la hija de Tazuna contesto

—En esta tierra solían llamarlo héroe — añadió el constructor

En ese instante el niño se levantó de la mesa y sin decir nada abandono el lugar. La madre giro de inmediato preocupada.

—¡Inari! ¿A dónde te diriges? — el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue la única respuesta. Sin pensarlo corrió para seguirlo, tomo el pomo y abrió la puerta, antes de atravesarla giro el cuello para mirar a su progenitor — Padre, no puedes hablar así en frente de Inari y lo sabes — regaño la mujer antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella

El silencio rodeo el lugar.

Tazuna suspiro con pesadez llamando la atención del equipo 7.

(...)

..

—Buenos días a todos — soltando un largo bostezo Tenten llegaba a la sala principal donde ya estaban Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna y su hija

La mujer le sirvió a la recién levantada que agradeció con una sonrisa, comenzó a comer con tranquilidad hasta que noto una variante faltante, miro a los lados buscando la cabellera rubia de su compañero, al no ver rastro de el le pregunto a su Sensei por su paradero.

—Sigue trepando árboles, estuvo así toda la noche — contesto con pesadez la Haruno

—Naruto es una idiota, probablemente ya esté muerto por gastar tanto su chakra — comento Sasuke con desinterés ganándose las miradas de los presentes. Tenten afirmo de acuerdo a las palabras del pelinegro, pero la hija de Tazuna refuto diciendo que esperaba estuviera bien

El Uchiha se puso de pie y sin decir nada camino a la salida del lugar.

—¿A dónde vas, Sasuke? — le cuestiono Tenten intrigada. El pelinegro se detuvo pero no volteo

—Iré a caminar — sin dar más respuesta abandono el lugar

* * *

Miro de reojo a la chica de largo cabello pasar a su lado, mas adelante localizo a Naruto haciendo muecas.

—Vaya, he visto muchas cosas raras en mi vida pero esta se llevó las palmas — murmuraba el Uzumaki sin reparar en la presencia de Sasuke hasta que este le dio un golpe en la cabeza — ¡Itei! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Ya párale! — se quejó llevando las manos a su zona afectada

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

—Se te olvido el desayuno, eres un perdedor — dijo con voz estoica y lenta. Naruto lo miro confundido para luego sonreír anchamente. Sasuke lo miro fastidiado.

* * *

—¡Naruto! — gritaba Tenten en compañía de su Sensei. Ambas féminas caminaban en busca del hiperactivo rubio — No aparece, y Sasuke tampoco a regresado — agrego preocupada

Sakura separo los labios con la intención de decirle que no se preocupara, que muy probablemente estaba en algún lugar descansando luego de entrenar toda la noche y por eso no las escuchaba, sin embargo ninguna palabra llego a salir de sus labios cuando un kunai aterrizo a sus pies sorprendiéndola a ella y a su alumna. Sensei y alumna levantaron la vista al árbol frente a ellos donde el Uzumaki se encontraba a una considerable altura sobre una rama sonriendo enormemente.

—¡Sakura-sensei, Tenten! ¡Mírenme! ¿Acaso estoy muy arriba para ustedes? — el Uzumaki se jactaba sin abandonar su sonrisa. Tenten miro impresionada la altura en que se encontraba, usar su chakra para llegar tan alto debió ser un gran esfuerzo. Naruto se paró sobre la rama de un salto provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, o eso fue lo que fingió en un principio antes de adherirse a la rama con los pies quedando de cabeza.— ¡Solo bromeaba! — se rió — ¡Cayeron redonditas!

Ambas féminas lo miraron enojadas.

—¡Nos preocupamos por ti, Baka! — grito Tenten con el puño en el aire marcado por una vena

_Ese mocoso _Con una vena en su frente Sakura trataba de calmarse y no darle un coscorrón a su impertinente alumno.

Aun con su sonrisa los pies del Uzumaki se despegaron de la rama, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y Tenten cambio su expresión de enojo por una de espanto. El rubio gritaba en el aire mientras caia, unos pies corriendo sobre el tronco aparecieron y saltaron, Sasuke se adhirió con la planta de los pies a la misma rama en que estaba Naruto antes y lo sostuvo del tobillo.

—Realmente eres todo un mediocre, Naruto — le soltó Sasuke con tono desdeñoso

—¡Muy bien, Sasuke! — le celebro Tenten

Sakura los miro con una sonrisa. _Si continúo cuerda al finalizar su entrenamiento será un milagro._

..

..

La noche cayo fríamente, comían tranquilamente en el comedor cuando el sonido de pasos hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la entrada. Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron sosteniéndose en el otro, sus ropas estaban sucias y se les notaba cansados pero por la sonrisa satisfecha en sus rostros Sakura supo que lo habían logrado.

—Parece que un gato los atrapo y los araño — se burló Tazuna mirando a los dos muchachos acercarse

—Ambos lo hicimos, llegamos hasta la cima — dijo Naruto ignorando el comentario de Tazuna, su rostro no abandonaba la sonrisa

—Bien — Sakura asintió — Ahora avancemos, ambos serán guardaespaldas de Tazuna a partir de mañana

Naruto salto alegre provocando que tanto el como sasuke cayeran sentados, el Uchiha le recrimino de inmediato. Todos rieron viendo a los dos muchachos.

La cena transcurrió con Naruto y Sasuke ahora presentes, ambos chicos estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera se enfrascaron en un tonta competencia solo dedicándose a comer tranquilos. Una vez los platos estuvieron libres de comida Tazuna hablo haciendo que el equipo 7 lo observara.

—Debo agradecerles, mañana terminaremos el puente. No lo hubiéramos logrado sin ustedes —agradeció. Luego su expresión se tornó seria — Habia querido preguntarles antes ¿porque se quedaron a protegerme a pesar que los engañe? — pregunto interesado intercalando las miradas entre los alumnos hasta acabar en el Sensei

Sakura entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa mirando al constructor.

—Los que se apartan del sendero de la justicia son cobardes, pero bajo el mando de un gran líder la cobardía no sobrevive — Padre e hija miraron interrogantes al pelirosa — Esa fue una cita del primer Hokage — les aclaro

Escuchando las palabras de la pelirosa Inari miro a Naruto que estaba con la cabeza reposando en los brazos sobre la mesa, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de su padre como un héroe y el momento que fue torturado por los hombres de Gato, sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos.

_«—Inari, no llores»_

Escucho la voz de su padre en su cabeza en un recuerdo pasado. Pero para ese punto las lágrimas ya bajaban libres por sus mejillas.

—¿Que dijiste? — Naruto alzo la cabeza al creer haberlo escuchado decir algo

Al escuchar la voz del rubio planto las manos en la mesa con brusquedad levantándose.

—¡Lo único que hacen es perder el tiempo! ¡Gato tiene un ejército, los va a derrotar! — Grito en tono furioso — Todas esas palabras no sirven de nada; no importa lo que hagan el fuerte siempre vence al débil

Todos los presentes miraron anonadados al pequeño.

—Habla por ti. No será mi caso ¿entiendes? — esclareció Naruto volviendo a poyar la cabeza en sus brazos

—¡Cállate! ¡El solo verte me enferma!, solo eres un entrometido. Siempre riéndote y jugando por todo. ¡Tú no sabes lo que es sufrir y ser tratado como una basura! — gritaba el niño fuera de si

—Escúchate quejándote y gritando como una pobre víctima, puedes continuar lloriqueando todo el día, para lo que me importa. Tú no eres más que un cobarde — espeto Naruto levantando la vista para enviarle una mirada fastidiada al niño

Sin decir nada más se levantó de la mesa con las manos en los bolsillos ignorando a los presentes, Tenten y sasuke lo miraron alejarse, esta primera preocupad. Sakura observo neutral al niño llorando a moco tendido, sabía que solo era un niño y sus palabras eran dichas sin pensar pero era obvio el resentimiento que guardaba de lo contrario no hubiera dicho nada, aquel pequeño solo tenía una idea vaga del sufrimiento, no podía culparlo.

* * *

Más tarde Inari se encontraba sentado fuera de su casa observando las olas del mar abrazando sus piernas, Sakura se sentó junto a él, lo acompaño unos minutos en silencio hasta que decidió tomar la palabra.

—Naruto puede ser un poco severo en algunas ocasiones, pero no te odia — comenzó en un tono tranquilo mirando los movimientos que creaba el viento en el mar — Tu abuelo nos dijo lo que paso con tu padre — recordó lo que Tazuna les había contado — probablemente no sepas esto pero Naruto creció sin padre, de hecho el nunca conoció a ninguno de sus padres y no tuvo ningún amigo en nuestra aldea — Inari volteo a a verla con interés. — Y aun así, nunca lo he visto llorar o darse por vencido, el siempre está ansioso por seguir. Quiere ser respetado, ese es su sueño y el pondría en riesgo su vida sin dudarlo — recordó a Naruto atravesarse la mano con el kunai para evitar que el veneno se propagara, casi quiso reír pero en su lugar dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, la determinación en los ojos de Naruto en aquella ocasión fue tan chispeante — Creo que se cansó se de llorar y decidió hacer algo al respecto

Inari la miro afligido para después desviar la mirada.

—Es un tonto y muchas veces no me escucha, pero eso es porque es joven y apenas esta aprendiendo, también sabe lo que significa ser fuerte como tu padre lo fue. Creo que el sabe mejor que cualquiera de nosotros por lo que estás pasando

—¿Uh?

Sakura lo volteo a ver, sus ojos verdes parecieron brillar en la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

—Lo que te dijo Naruto hace rato, así cruel como sonó probablemente se lo dijo a el mismo miles de veces — Termino cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa

Las mejillas de Inari se sonrojaron levemente pero aun la miro sorprendido. Sus palabras quedaron retumbando en su cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguiente**

Sakura partió junto a Tazuna, Tenten y sasuke al puente, Naruto se quedó en la casa ya que se le notaba muy cansado por entrenar tan duramente y posiblemente no pudiera moverse en todo el día, además intentaron despertarlo y no funciono.

Al llegar al puente no paso mucho para que fueran rodeados de niebla.

—La neblina... ¡Sasuke, Tenten, prepárense! — ambos entendieron la orden de su Sensei poniéndose a cada lado de Tazuna

Tenten supo que aquella neblina no era natural, solo tenia un significado, mirando de reojo supo que Sasuke también pensaba lo mismo que ella: Zabusa regreso. Miraban atentos cada posible lugar que el Ninja renegado pudiera ser aparición.

—Lamento hacerte esperar, Sakura — una voz de ultratumba resonó en el puente

* * *

Naruto corría para llegar junto sus compañeros, a su mente regresaban su recuerdo de conversación con Inari, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, había logrado salvarlo a el y a su madre y había logrado que el niño comprendiera el significado de un héroe.

* * *

Tenten estaba frente a Tazuna con un kunai en mano dispuesta a defenderlo, sus ojos viajaban de vez en cuando al domo que aquel enmascarado habia creado rodeando a Sasuke. Mordió su labio inferior, sus manos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo al ver como Zabusa le impedía a su Sensei ir en ayuda de Sasuke que estaba siendo rasgado por cientos de agujas.

—Tazuna-san — el hombre dejo de mirar al frente para mirar a la espalda de la castaña — Lo lamento pero debo abandonarlo un momento...

—Yo te entiendo, ve...

Tenten apretó el puño en donde tenía el kunai y corrió, Sakura la miro preocupada. La castaña dio un salto en el aire y lanzo el kunai en dirección de la abertura del domo.

—¡Toma esto! — lo arrojo con precisión. Pero no fue Sasuke quien lo atrapo, el enmascarado intercepto el kunai, sin embargo cayo poco después que un shuriken aparecido de la nada le diera

Una ventisca apareció en medio de la batalla, la elocuente niebla no fue un impedimento para apreciar una salvaje cabellera rubia.

—Naruto... — los labios de Tenten profirieron el nombre del rubio en un murmullo, una sensación de alivio y alegría la recorrió entera. Desde el suelo Sasuke miraba al rubio con una expresión de dolor

—Ya estoy aquí. Saben cómo es el héroe siempre aparece en ese tipo de situación instantáneamente — alardeo con su clásica sonrisa sin percatarse de la horda de shuriken en su dirección. El rubio abrió los ojos como platos mientras Sakura le gritaba que se apartara. Tenten, sasuke y Tazuna contuvieron el aliento. A poca distancia de llegar al Uzumaki los shuriken fueron bloqueados por las agujas que el enmascarado lanzo

Todos observaron con desconcierto al enmascarado que se mantenía impasible como si no hubiera evitado que el Uzumaki fuera atravesado por los shuriken.

—¿Que significa esto, Haku? — la voz de Zabusa fue helada al dirigirse a su subordinado

—Por favor, zabusa-san, permíteme luchar contra ellos

El Ninja de la niebla lo miro encarando una ceja para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Cómo quieres. Siempre tan blando

Sasuke contrajo el ceño al escucharlo pero supo que tenía razón, las heridas provocadas por las agujas del tal Haku eran superficiales sin tocar ningún órgano. Kakashi y Zabusa volvieron a batallar. Intentaba crear un plan para vencer al tipo de los espejos.

_Si yo ataco desde aquí y Naruto lo hace desde afuera podremos lograrlo... _

—¡Hey, sasuke! He venido a salvarte — Frente a Sasuke apareció un sonriente Naruto dejando al Uchiha de piedra, evidentemente el plan que maquinaba se fue al caño

—¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡Tú eres un shinobi, piensa antes de moverte!

—¿¡Cual rayos es tu problema!? ¡Deberías agradecerme el que vine a ayudarte!

—Naruto si ambos estamos adentro ¡Ugh! ¡Olvídalo, ya tuve suficiente con tus errores!

—¡Y yo ya tuve suficiente con tu actitud, de veras!

_Naruto se esta creando una reputación como el Ninja mas tono, entre mas ayuda mas empeora la situación _Pensaba Sakura resignada

Sasuke harto de discutir con Naruto se puso de pie e hizo el Jutsu de fuego dispuesto a derretir los espejos de hielo, se hizo una pequeña nube de vapor al entrar en contacto con el hielo y cuando se disipo para su sorpresa el hielo esta estaba intacto

—Necesitaras más que eso para derretir este hielo — hablo tranquilamente Haku. Sasuke gruño frustrado, luego, antes de poder saber lo que sucedería el lugar se ilumino y ambos fueron lanzados en el aire con varias agujas rasgándolos, cuando recuperaron la visibilidad notaron la ausencia del enmascarado

—¿¡Donde esta!? — pregunto aturdido Naruto — ¿De donde viene el ataque de las agujas? ¿Son clones?

Tenten apretaba los puños frente a su rostro, las ganas de correr y ayudar a sus compañeros burbujeaban en su interior, pero lo único que podía hacer en el momento era proteger a Tazuna, su sensei peleaba con Zabusa y la neblina no la dejaba ver mas allá de sus narices, era frustante.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Dentro de los espejos**

**..**

—Tu siempre... interfieres, Naruto — jadeaba al hablar

—Sasuke ¡lo venciste!... ¿eh? — abrió los ojos al ver el cuerpo del Uchiha atravesado por mas de una decena de agujas, lo observo impactado mientras el pelinegro apenas podía mantenerse de pie

Sasuke giro lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Naruto en el suelo

—Deberías ver tu mirada, es... la de un total mediocre — dijo a pesar del obvio esfuerzo que le costaba hablar

—¿Po... por que? ¿Por que me salvaste? — inquirió Naruto aun sin salir del shock de ver en ese estado a su compañero, mas aun que fuera a causa de protegerle

—No... no lose, solo lo hice — fue la casta respuesta de Sasuke antes de desplomarse en el suelo, Naruto lo atrapo antes que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo

—¡Sasuke!

—Mi... Mi hermano... sigue allá fuera. Me lo prometí a mi mismo... conservar la vida hasta que... lo mate — con ojos agónicos miro al Uzumaki — Naruto... — alzo su mano temblante — no quiero que tu sueño muera — su mano perdió la fuerza y cayo a un costado de su estomago y su respiración disminuyo

Naruto lo observo pasmado, sin saber que palabras expresar, sin saber como reaccionar a la presente situación, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, su corazón retumbaba acelerado en golpes dolorosos en su tórax.

—¿Esta es la primera vez que vez morir a un amigo en batalla? esto es parte de lo que es ser un Ninja — la voz de Haku atravesó lentamente los oídos de Naruto, clavando sus palabras en lo profundo de su ser

—Ca-lla-te — humo empezó a rodearlo. Entonces las lagrimas de dolor se convirtieron en lagrimas de enojo, la tristeza fue transformada por ira, y los sentimientos negativos soltaron esa parte oscura dentro de el

Esa parte que se negaba a confesar y mantenía en secreto desde que se entero de la verdad del desprecio y odio de los aldeanos, esa verdad que siempre lo acompaño y ha sido el causante de sus mayores desgracias.

Libero poder del kyubi.

Un poder lleno de oscuridad e instinto asesino que sorprendió a Haku que dio un paso atrás. Incluso el poder del chakra llego hasta la pelea de Sakura y Zabusa, la pelirosa quedo pasmada al reconocer ese chakra oscuro.

Una feroz batalla se desencadeno de Naruto contra Haku. Conforme la batalla continuaba Haku se dio cuenta que no podía contra el, se rindió, esperando el final, pero este nunca llego cuando Naruto detuvo el golpe final a centímetros de su rostro

**..**

**..**

**Sakura y Zabusa**

Las manos de Sakura estaban rodeadas de un vibrante chakra azul, era atrayente, pero aquel que lo desconocía no sabía cuan peligroso era, frente a ella Zabusa estaba atrapado por un enorme león de pelaje blanco con ojos zafiros que tenía su mandíbula en su torso y sus patas sobre sus hombros, con un grito silencioso alzo el brazo en un puño rodeado por el brillante chakra azul y lo dirigió al pecho de Zabusa.

Sangre salpico su rostro.

Zabusa abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

Desde su lugar Tenten de una fuerte ventisca junto a Tazuna.

La invocación desapareció.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban ensanchados observando el rostro de Haku frente a ella en lugar de Zabusa, su mano se alejó del pecho del niño aun con una expresión de estupefacción.

_«—Sakura»_

Los fantasmas del pasado regresaron.

—¿Así que era mi fin, eh? — la voz de Zabusa tomo segundo plano

_«—Sakura... Gomen — una pequeña curvatura débil se formo en sus labios _

_—Hinata... que... — quiso decir algo mas, pero la sonrisa agridulce que le dirigió la Hyuga cayo sus palabras, antes de poder saber que sucedería todo se volvió oscuro, lo ultimo que vio fueron los labios de Hinata modulando una frase»_

La neblina empezó a desaparecer lentamente dejando ver lo que sucedía, Naruto corrió al distinguir la silueta de Haku que había desapareció en medio del final de su batalla, sus pasos se detuvieron y vio confundido a su Sensei y la sangre bajo los pies de Haku, e incluso la sonrisa satisfecha de Zabusa lo desoriento más.

—¿No es... el chico de la máscara? — murmuro Tazuna observando igual de estupefacto que Tenten

Sakura parpadeo regresando al presente, volviendo a mirar al niño frente a ella cualquier rastro de sentimiento fue borrado de sus ojos verdes.

—El chico se atravesó en mi ataque — farfullo monótona — Salvo tu inútil vida, aunque le costara la suya — se dirigió a Zabusa y sus ojos relampaguearon en furia

Zabusa soltó una sardónica risa.

—Bien hecho, Haku — llevando la mano a su espalda tomo la espada para arremeterla contra Sakura, a lo lejos se escuchó el grito de Tenten diciéndole cuidado — ¡No solo me diste tu vida, también la de Sakura! — Zabusa corrió para cortarla en dos, así tuviera que llevarse a Haku encima

Sakura respondió rápidamente, abrazo el cuerpo de Haku y dio un largo salto retrocediendo.

—Nada mal para tener un cadáver encima — musito con perversa diversión el Ninja de la niebla

—¡Pagaras por esto! — grito Naruto furioso dispuesto a lanzarse a el

—¡No, Naruto! — La voz de su sensei lo detuvo — No te metas en esto — ordeno seriamente. Dejo el cuerpo sin vida de Haku suavemente en el suelo y lo contemplo unos segundos, era triste que un niño como el diera la vida por una escoria como Zabusa que no lo merecía, con su diestra le bajo los parpados — Esta es mi batalla — sus ojos se alzaron llenos de rabia contenida — Zabusa es mío

Todos observaban pasmados la escena, Tenten parpadeo al ver la cabellera rubia de su compañero.

—Naruto — grito para llamar su atención y agito la mano en el aire. Naruto la escucho y dirigió sus ojos azules a la castaña — ¿Están bien tú y Sasuke? — Naruto desvío la mirada y Tenten hizo una mueca de incomprensión — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — Naruto apretó los dientes

_¿Acaso esta..._ Tenten estaba en shock.

—Tenten — profirió preocupada Sakura viendo a su alumna

—¡Si fuera tú me concentraría! — Zabusa corrió hacia ella para atacarla pero reacciono más rápido y le dio una patada en el rostro que lo mando a volar unos metros

Tazuna tomo la mano de Tenten y le indico que iría con ella, así no desobedecerían las ordenes de su Sensei, al pasar al lado de Naruto el ni siquiera la miro con el rostro apretado y los puños cerrados a los lados de su cuerpo. Cayo de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de Sasuke, contemplo en shock a su compañero y alargo su mano para tocar su rostro. _Esta frió. _No lo pudo soportar, gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

—¡Sasuke! — sollozo dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro

Un grito resonó a un par de metros.

Zabusa cayó sobre sus brazos y piernas escupiendo sangre, frente a el Sakura lo miraba impasible con un kunai en su mano al costado de su cuerpo.

La vida de un shinobi era triste.

Tan triste que a veces deseas no haberla escogido, pero fue una elección irreparable que no tiene vuelta atrás porque para cuando te das vuelta vez un largo camino al que no es posible regresar, algunos se resignan y siguen el sendero hasta darle fin, otros se ponen una meta para hacerlo más aceptable, otros simplemente viven con ella, no esperando un final o planteándose una meta, solo caminando, esperando los obstáculos que se le presenten.

Sakura ha bailado con la muerte más veces de la que le gustaría recordar.

Perdió a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Perdió a su equipo: Su mentora, su mejor amiga y su primer amor.

El lazo que los unía fue cortándose uno a uno dejándola a ella varada en medio de la oscuridad como un simple cascaron que cumple ordenes, se acostumbró a su rutinaria vida, se había rendido a regresar a su pasado y cuando creyó que su vida estaría rodeada de oscuridad una pequeña luz ilumino su sendero. Frente a ella aparecieron tres niños de improviso.

Quiso simplemente rodearlos y seguir, pero Naruto se negó interponiéndose en su camino con su testarudez, Tenten se colocó a su lado sonriendo y mirándola con admiración, Sasuke orgulloso como era se colocaba junto a Naruto con su mirada seria.

Los tres eran especiales, ella lo sabía.

Naruto estaba ahí entrando en razón a Zabusa, un Ninja que no tenía escarmiento en derramar sangre. Tenten estaba con Sasuke que despertaba de aquella muerte falsa que lo sometió Haku, Tenten lo llamo y Naruto lo miro sorprendido para después sonreír alegre.

Pero no todo fue felicidad.

Como antes se mencionó la vida de un Ninja es triste.

Zabusa murió luego de entrar en razón y tratar de protegerlos, su cuerpo descanso junto al de Haku.

Los enterraron en medio de un atardecer.

La construcción del puente fue cuestión de unos días, se despidieron entre lágrimas por parte de Naruto e Inari, mientras el equipo 7 se marchaba dejándolos atrás Tazuna sonrió a su nieto.

—Creo que tengo un bueno nombre para el puente: El gran puente Naruto — dijo Tazuna. Su hija a su lado sonrió de acuerdo al igual que Inari y todos los aldeanos que lo acompañaban

Sakura sonrió observando a sus alumnos, Naruto diciendo que al llegar le pediría muchos tazones de ramen a Iruka y le contaría a Konohamaru sus aventuras, Tenten le decía que era muy hablador y Sasuke los ignoraba a ambos con las manos en los bolsillos.

Definitivamente.

Sus estudiantes son especiales.

* * *

**Hola amigos ricolines**

**Estoy agotada.**

**Este capitulo fue mas difícil de lo que pensé y aun si no escribí algunas partes ya que eran muy obvias, casi igual al anime así que no le veía el caso escribirlas, los que se vieron Naruto saben lo que sucedió y como desencadeno las cosas.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta o duda no duden hacérmelo saber, con gusto les responderé sus inquietudes.**

**Siempre suya, su amigable escritora de Fanfiction y Wattpad.**

_**Publicado - 26 - Diciembre - 2019**_


	6. Sensei insegura ¿El sake es la solución?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hablan

_Piensan_

_«Recuerdos»_

Las parejas de esta historia aún no están formadas, lleva la trama del anime Naruto pero con muchos cambios en personajes, escenas y sucesos. Además también tenemos varios personajes Oc, incluso en la generación de Naruto.

Los personajes principales serán Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten.

**ADVIERTO: No se ilusionen con las parejas, ya sea Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuten, NaruTen e inclusive SakuTen, porque como dije antes, las parejas aún no están establecidas, además que este fic se enfoca mas en acciones y aventuras del equipo 7, que si bien habrá romance va a hacer totalmente abierto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Hey, Hola Tenten! — Saludo Naruto llegando al puente donde se reuniría con sus compañeros, el rubio miro a Sasuke apoyado en el barandal del puente y entrecerró los ojos

El Uchiha le devolvió la misma mirada.

Tenten los mira a ambos y luego hizo una expresión frustrada. _No de nuevo, han estado así desde la misión de las olas. _Pensó fastidiada._ Es como estar entre dos niñitos. _Bajo la cabeza desanimada, rogaba porque su Sensei llegara pronto.

Como si hubiera sido escuchada Sakura apareció frente a ellos.

—Buenos días, chicos. Qué bueno que ya están aquí — saludo con una sonrisa la pelirosa

..

—¡Estoy listo para una misión, Sensei! ¡Quiero la oportunidad de probarme! Hablo de una misión real donde pueda enseñar de que estoy hecho — hablaba determinado Naruto con los puños a la altura del rostro, sus ojos se volvieron fuego al igual que su alrededor y su expresión eufórica — ¡Quiero poder romper y quemar!

Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eso está bien, pero primero debes calmarte — le dijo con una mueca cansada

Naruto cambio su expresión por una molesta y volteo a ver a Sasuke. _Sasuke siempre está rescatando a todos en las misiones, tratando de tener gloria y hacerme ver como un tonto, _Sus dientes se apretaban_ ,pero nunca podrá conmigo._

Tenten golpeo su frente con su palma al ver al Uzumaki._ Ese tarado_

Sasuke veía indiferente la molestia del rubio.

—Bueno, bueno — moviendo las manos en el aire se interpuso entre la mirada del rubio sobre el azabache — Mejor empecemos la misión

De alguna manera que parecía casi un talento Naruto lograba meter la pata en las misiones, primero recogiendo unas plantas, no solo arranco las que le pidieron sino también las que no, luego recogiendo basura en un rió tropezó y el agua se lo llevo hasta una cascada, por suerte Sasuke logro rescatarlo antes de caer, claro que esto no fue del agrado del Uzumaki, luego por querer sobresalir termino tomando el perro más grande de una misión de pasear perros, el animal termino arrastrándolo hasta un campo minado.

Al final Sasuke y Tenten lo cargaron en sus hombros mientras esta última se quejaba diciendo que era un caso perdido.

—Eres un inepto — le volvió a soltar Sasuke, como las otras veces anteriores en que el Uzumaki metió la pata

Con los ojos blancos y los dientes apretados lo miro asesinamente con intención de lanzarse al Uchiha que le daba la espalda alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Agh! ¡SASUKE! — el brazo extendido de Tenten frente a él lo detuvo, volteo a verla

La castaña lo veía con una expresión molesta.

—Su continuas con esto yo misma voy a ponerte un hasta aquí — Tenten que si bien tenía una actitud paciente habia llegado al alto con esos dos, si seguían con sus ridículas discusiones les daría una paliza, incluso a Sasuke, ella no era como sus compañeras que veían al Uchiha como una clase de deidad intocable, si, era guapo, lo reconocía ¿y eso que?

Hasta ahora el Uzumaki y Uchiha solo le daban dolores de cabeza.

Sakura soltó un suspiro decepcionado.

—Ah, creo que no estamos progresando con el trabajo en equipo — se lamentó en voz alta con un aura de depresión

— ¡Es cierto, nuestro trabajo en equipo es un asco por tu culpa, Sasuke! — Grito Naruto en dirección al Uchiha que siguió caminando sin inmutarse — ¡¿Te crees mejor que cualquiera?!

Sin voltear a verlo y siguiendo su camino le respondió:

—No que cualquiera, solo que tú. Acéptalo, soy mejor y más fuerte que tú, es un hecho — volteo a verlo con una mirada intensa — hasta que me demuestres lo contrario

Naruto que al principio lo vio sorprendido volvió a verlo molesto. Ambos se encaraban con unos pasos de distancia.

Tenten los miraba con el puño temblando y una mueca, sin saber qué hacer._ Esto se está poniendo peor que antes, si es posible._

La cabeza de Naruto y Sasuke reboto cuando ambos recibieron un golpe en la nuca; Naruto la vio con lagrimillas en los ojos quejándose, Sasuke mirándola con indignación e incredulidad, Tenten sorprendida para luego admirada.

En medio de sus dos estudiantes Sakura cruzo los brazos sin alterarse por la mirada penetrante y molesta del Uchiha sobre ella.

—Ustedes dos, paren de pelear. Son compañeros, son parte de un equipo — soltó un suspiro y masajeo su sien — Ya las misiones terminaron por hoy, regresan a su casa, debo entregar mi reporte de esta misión. Adiós — y desapareció en una voluta de humo

* * *

Sakura salió de la oficina del Hokage luego de entregar el reporte y haber tenido una reunión que no se había esperado, mucho menos el motivo de ella, movió su cuello sintiéndose adolorida, ni siquiera en las misiones Anbu se sentía tan cansada como manejar un equipo tan disfuncional y problemático.

Al salir de la torre llevaba unos metros cuando una voz llamándola la hizo voltear, vio a Rin acercarse de prisa.

—¡Qué bueno que te veo! — la castaña sonrió amablemente como siempre — Hace días que no se ve rastro de ti aunque no has salido de la aldea — comento

—Manejar un equipo no es tan sencillo — confeso. _Menos cuando tus estudiantes no se llevan bien y pelean por cualquier cosa_, agrego en sus pensamientos

Rin asintió comprensiva.

—Lo imagino — junto sus manos frente a su rostro y la miro con ojos brillantes, Sakura quiso huir — ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer?

La Haruno quiso negarse, pero antes de poder darse cuenta la Nohara habia entrelazado su brazo con el de ella y caminaban juntas por las calles a un puesto de comida. Al final terminaron en la BBQ, se sentaron en una mesa y luego de pedir una ración de carne de cerdo Rin coloco su codo sobre la mesa y apoyo su mejilla en su palma.

—¿Y? — comenzó la castaña. Sakura bebió un poco de agua evadiendo la expectante mirada café — ¿cómo son tus estudiantes? ¿Qué tal vas con ellos?

Poniendo el vaso sobre la mesa fijo su mirada jade en la castaña y luego, soltando un largo suspiro dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—No tengo idea de cómo manejarlos — se sinceró con voz temblorosa

—¿Tan malos son? — Rin la miro entre preocupada y divertida

Sakura alzo la cabeza apoyando su barbilla en la mesa negó suavemente.

—Por supuesto que no, son buenos niños, solo que... — bufo desanimada — Tienen opiniones y pensamientos demasiado diferentes

—Bueno, eso es normal en los niños

—¡Lose! — Arrugo el ceño — ¡Pero ellos no congenian en nada, mucho menos Sasuke y Naruto! Ese par de mocosos — una vena apareció en su frente, exhalo y resoplo — No sé cómo hacer para que logren llevarse bien, son como el agua y el aceita, la noche y el día — Se quejaba

Una camarera les trajo su pedido, Sakura embullo un pedazo de carne que le relleno la boca inflando sus mejillas, Rin la miraba con una gota de sudor bajando en su mejilla izquierda.

—Bueno, así son los equipos al principio — sonrió nostálgica — Kakashi y Obito peleaban mucho de niños — rió — en realidad aun lo siguen haciendo

— ¿Dices que no tengo esperanza de cambiarlos? — ante esa perspectiva la Haruno se vio más deprimida

Rin negó rápidamente con las manos nerviosa.

—Claro que no, lo que quiero decir... es que a pesar que los equipos no empiezan casi siempre con el pie derecho el tiempo les servirá para crear lazos, incluso aunque sigan teniendo disputas sabes que se aprecian y están para apoyarse — recordó a sus compañeros, Obito siempre gritando y Kakashi haciéndose el desinteresado ignorándolo — Es lo mismo que paso con Kakashi y Obito, y se que tu lo comprendes: lo importantes que son los lazos de equipo — agrego en voz baja, mirándola de forma cautelosa

Sakura bajo la mirada al plato de carne frente a ella, una sonrisa melancólica se pintó en sus labios.

—Hai — susurro

La Nohara la miro preocupada, aún era un tema delicado de hablar con Sakura, sabía que la pelirosa era fuerte y podía sobrellevar muchas situaciones, pero el pasado aún seguía atormentarla, era casi como un tira y jala, cuando creían que la Haruno estaba dejándolo atrás volvía sumergirse atrás.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, Rin se arrepintió de lo que dijo, por muy pequeño que fuera la pelirosa siempre terminaba prendiéndose en sus memorias, quiso decir algo, lo que fuera para sacar a la Haruno del letargo en el que cayo prisionera nuevamente, para suerte no tuvo que pensar mucho cuando la inconfundible voz de sus compañeros de equipo que entraban al local llego a a sus oídos, giro la vista para ver a Obito junto a Kakashi acercarse.

—¡Hey! — saludaron los dos al unísono, Obito con una sonrisa y kakashi apenas alzando la mano en un perezoso ademan — ¿Podemos acompañarlas? — pregunto el pelinegro, sin esperar una respuesta ya estaba sentado junto a Rin y kakashi junto a Sakura que pareció solo darse cuenta de la presencia de ambos cuando sintió al Hatake sentarse a su lado

El peliplateado la saludo con un cabeceo que la pelirosa devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Obito llamo a la camarera para ordenar, kakashi le había replicado por pedir por el y Rin habia intervenido al ver que el Uchiha le reclamaba por ser malagradecido. Observándolos Sakura llevo un pedazo de carne y mastico lentamente, un piquete de incomodidad y calidez le dio en el pecho. _Se llevan muy bien, _pensó. Bajo la vista a su plato y sus parpados cayeron desanimados.

Era lindo ver equipos como el de ellos tres, juntos y armoniosos, a pesar que faltaba el Sensei habían logrado mantenerse juntos.

—Me preguntaba quien hacia tanto ruido — una voz femenina llamo la atención de Sakura, y también del trió que la acompañaba, kurenai se acercó con una sonrisa, junto a ella Asuma caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos — debí imaginar que se trataba de ustedes — añadió divertida

—¿De que hablas, Kurenai? No estamos haciendo ruido — La Yuhi alzo una ceja al pelinegro, incrédula

—Por favor, donde vayas siempre traen sus discusiones, increíble siendo ya unos hombres adultos. ¿Cómo los manejas, Rin? — la castaña solo sonreía nerviosa. Sacudiendo la cabeza decidió dejar el tema y animada les pregunto — ¿Podemos acompañarlos? — pregunto

Obito bufo volteando el rostro, Kakashi alzo de hombros diciendo que no le importaba, Rin asintió con una sonrisa y Sakura no dijo nada al respecto cuando haciendo que se movieron Kurenai tomo lugar al lado de Obito y Asuma de Kakashi. La pelinegra de ojos rojos alzo la mano para ser atenida, además de pedir la carne pidió una botella de Sake.

—Hace que tiempo que no nos reuníamos — explico cuando trajeron la botella y la destapo, se giró a Obito con una sonrisa maliciosa — ¿Quieres un trago?

El Uchiha trago grueso, el alcohol y el no eran buenos amigos, siempre terminaba desmayado en algún lugar y haciendo locuras de la que se arrepentía al día siguiente, la última vez en medio de su estado de ebriedad intento besar a Rin, pero su cuerpo de borracho tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó encima de kakashi que había estado al lado de Rin, por suerte la máscara del Hatake había funcionado como barrera para que sus labios se tocaran, aun así no deseaba repetir esa experiencia. Sin embargo...

—¿Entonces? — presiono Kurenai tambaleando un vaso con Sake frente el rostro del Uchiha, la sonrisa burlona en sus labios hizo temblar el ojo del pelinegro de puntas

Sin embargo no podía negarse cuando esa mujer lo miraba con esa sonrisa como diciendo "sabía que no podrías", eso no se lo permitiría, sería como lastimar su orgullo al no ser capaz de tomar un poco de alcohol.

—Hm — arrebatando el vaso de las manos féminas se lo tomo de un trago, sus mejillas se colorearon al instante

—¿Que es lo que ven mis ojos? — Gai apareció de repente sobre la mesa con una ridícula pose — Mis amigos reunidos y yo no enterado ¿acaso mi llama de la juventud se apago y ya no me consideran su camarada? — los presentes lo miraron con una gota estilo anime tras su cabeza

—Gai, bajete de la mesa que pisaras la comida — le dijo Kakashi aburrido

El pelinegro de pobladas cejas hizo caso, de un salto bajo y se sentó en medio de Kakashi y Sakura.

—Veo que comen carne y toman Sake ¡Me uno! — tomo un pedazo de carne que estaba asando y se la comió rápidamente — ¡Caliente! — se quejó sacando su lengua que estaba roja e inflada

—Deberías esperar a que se enfrié — le dijo Asuma soltando un suspiro mirándolo como si fuera un caso perdido

Los ojos del Maito brillaron como dos estrellas.

—¡Nunca! ¡las cosas son mejores cuando están calientes, así como mi llama de juventud! — Y volvió a meter un pedazo de carne a su boca, para segundos después volver a sacar la lengua quejándose de la quemazón

Todos rieron.

Cuando solo había botellas de Sake en la mesa y Obito y Gai discutían porque peinado de cabello era mejor, ambos bajo estado de ebriedad, el ambiente era tranquilo y ameno, a pesar del alboroto de esos dos las risas rodeaban al grupo. Incluso Sakura se sentía relajada y divertida por los dos borrachos pelinegros.

—Por cierto, Sakura — volteo en dirección de Asuma que fue quien le había hablado — ¿Tus Gennin presentaran el examen Chunnin? — cuestiono con curiosidad masticando un palito de paja que reemplazaba por un cigarrillo

La pelirosa miro la botella de Sake en sus manos.

—Yo... no estoy segura

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso aun no crees que estén listos? — las risas de Obito acompañaron la pregunta del Sarutobi

—No es eso, solo que ellos... — balbuceo al no saber cómo expresar sus pensamientos, al final soltó un suspiro y confeso — ellos no trabajan bien en equipo, temo que eso pueda repercutir en el examen

—Creo que con mas razón debes inscribirlos — Para sorpresa de Sakura Kakashi fue quien dijo uniéndose a la conversación, el peliplateado solo había tomado una botella y habia estado más entretenido leyendo su libro Icha Icha, Sakura lo volteo a ver, el Hatake seguía mirando su libro y por un momento se pregunto si el de verdad habría hablado o solo lo imagino — Los exámenes son el perfecto evento donde los Gennin refuerzan sus lazos — volvió a hablar Kakashi sin apartar la vista de su libro y si Sakura no lo estuviese viendo pensaría que nuevamente lo habría imaginado

—Kakashi tiene razón — Rin añadió, Sakura la miro — Creo que es una perfecta oportunidad para tus estudiantes — le guiño un ojo

Sakura lo medito ¿realmente ello ayudaría?.

—Yo ya inscribí a los míos — Asuma dijo para luego llevar una botella de Sake a sus labios — se que Gai también lo hizo — miro al aludido que ahora estaba en el suelo con baba saliendo de su boca, al lado de el él Uchiha se carcajeaba diciendo que era el ganador de una competencia de quien sabe que — Y supe que Neji este año también lo hizo — esa información de la muchos no estaban enterados llamo la atención.

—¿Neji? — pregunto kurenai que durante todo el rato habia estado observando al par de borrachos divertida, Asuma asintió — No me lo esperaba, aunque — se llevo el dedo indice bajo su labio pensativa — Oi que en su equipo habían incluido a una niña de un curso menor

—¿Menor? — intrigada Sakura no se dio cuenta que habia preguntado hasta que los ojos carmín de Kurenai se fijaron en ella y asintió, la Yuhi apoyo sus codos en la mesa

—Hai, de hecho esta niña es bastante especial — lo medito unos segundos hasta que pareció decidirse y continuar — Es la heredera del clan Hyuga — Rin y Asuma ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos, Kakashi dejo de leer su libro y la miro con interés, Sakura no tuvo reacción — Fue por eso que en lugar de mi Neji fue asignado como Sensei, al parecer la niña es un genio y se graduó un año antes

—Creí que los Hyugas no iban a la academia aparte de los de la rama secundaria, claro a excepción de... — Asuma se calló y miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura, todos supieron a quién iba a mencionar

Kurenai afirmo.

—Es así, aunque parece que esta niña es un caso distinto, no se mucho pero parece que fue la misma niña la que lo decidió — se encogió de hombros — Increíble considerando su puesto, y al parecer la única condición para que lo aceptaran fue poner a Neji como su Sensei para protegerla

—Pero ¿eso no seria como tener una preferencia en comparación de sus otros estudiantes?— cuestiono Rin que al igual que todos escuchaba con atención a la Yuhi

—Fue la decisión del clan Hyuga y el Hokage no pudo hacer mucho, por lo menos fue lo que me explico cuando me dijo que seria pospuesta para tomar un equipo Gennin — tajo cruzando de brazos

El silencio le siguió los siguientes minutos. Algunos aun pensando lo revelado por Kurenai, otros como kakashi volvían a sumergirse en su lectura, sin embargo el Hatake miraba de reojo a la Haruno que no habia mencionado nada durante todo el relato.

_Así que la heredera del clan Hyuga, _pensó Kakashi, _la hermana de Hinata, me pregunto como sera. ¿Sera como Hinata?,_ sacudió la cabeza, poco probable, Hinata entre los Hyugas era bastante inusual. Miro de reojo a la Haruno a su lado que se había mantenido en silencio.

—Ojalá Neji estuviera aquí — Dijo de repente Rin ganándose la mirada de los presentes

Unos brazos rodearon a la castaña y su mejilla fue pegada a la de Obito.

—Rin ¿po... pooorque quieres que-que ese vengaaa? — Arrastraba las palabras, sus mejillas estaban bastante coloreadas, el Uchiha se separo de la no tan sorprendida Nohara y se tambaleó antes de caer medio cuerpo sobre la mesa

—Ese tonto — Kakashi lo miro con una mueca cansada

Unos minutos más tarde abandonaban el lugar, Asuma quien acompañaría a Kurenai cargo con Gai que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro sobre la espalda del Sarutobi. Kakashi y Rin habían pasado sus brazos por sus hombros y lo llevaban a cuestas.

—Piensa lo que hablamos. Adiós — se despidió Rin antes de alejarse junto a sus compañeros con un Kakashi que regañaba a Obito por su manera de tomar y a Obito balbuceando incoherencias inentendibles

Solo quedaba ella.

Regreso a su departamento por las oscuras calles de konoha

_«—Ojalá Neji estuviera aquí»_

Recordó lo que dijo Rin, aunque no menciono nada a ella también le hubiese gustado, bajo la cabeza desanimada.

Neji se había apartado de todos hace mucho, se había encerrado en su propio mundo, a lo mucho Gai era el único que se le acercaba porque fueron compañeros de equipo y el pelinegro era demasiado positivo y entusiasta para apartarse de el a pesar del obvio fastidio que ello le causaba al Hyuga, Kurenai no le hablaba hace mucho años, no sabe el motivo pero una vez escucho que tuvieron una fuerte discusión que fue el detonante de la distanciada relación del presente. Lo que sea que los allá apartado fue lo suficiente fuerte para que Neji ni siquiera le dirija la mirada a la Yuhi y Kurenai cuando hable de el se refiera a un simple conocido y no a un compañero de equipo.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y se quito la bandana de su cabeza dejándola sobre el tocador de madera de su habitación, camino hasta la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y tomo la fotografía que en el reposaba. Una débil sonrisa se pinto en sus labios.

Con una sonrisa amplia su Sensei Kushina sonreía detrás de ellos, ella estaba ubicada del lado izquierdo haciendo la señal de paz y cerrando un ojo, Shisui a su lado que estaba en medio sonreía de lado con los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, y Hinata del otro lado, el derecho, tenía la mano cerrada en un puño a la altura del pecho y sonreía suave y alegremente. Paso sus dedos por la silueta de su Sensei, casi podía escuchar sus voz regañándolos y dándoles largos sermones, luego la de Shisui demorándose unos segundos en sus ojos, esos mismos ojos que la veían con el cariño de un amigo pero que ella no pudo evitar mirar de otra manera, y finalmente en la de Hinata, observo la sonrisa cálida de la peliazul, la misma sonrisa sincera que la saco de la depresión en el pasado y le brindo una mano amiga.

También recordó a Neji, viéndola con frialdad y odio después de ese día. Parpadeo con los ojos cristalinos, ni siquiera podía reclamarle porque sabia que se tenía merecido ese odio que profesaban los ojos perla, no solo los de el, si no de cada Hyuga de konoha.

Su mirada verde cayo en el otro retrato sobre la mesita, era la que se había tomado junto a sus alumnos, Tenten lo había enmarcado y se lo había entregado, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa más sincera bailo en sus labios.

Esos niños eran bastante especiales, cuando los veía era como verse a si misma en el pasado junto a su equipo, contenta y con deseos de ser una gran Ninja.

Lo decidió.

Volvió a tomar su banda, se coloco sus zapatos en la entrada y se marcho de su apartamento con una única dirección.

La torre Hokage.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Con los brazos cruzados en medio de Naruto y Sasuke, Tenten tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de ignorar las miradas de odio que ambos se lanzaban. Se encontraban en el puente a la espera de su Sensei

—Hey — Sakura apareció sentada sobre el barandal del puente

Tenten levanto los parpados y sonrió corriendo donde la Haruno, Naruto le siguió igual de entusiasmado y Sasuke a pasos lentos. Antes que alguno pudiera decir algo les extendió tres papeles a ambos, los menores miraron confundidos los papeles.

—Los recomendé para los exámenes Chunnin

Los gennin ensancharon los ojos, por lo menos Naruto y Tenten, Sasuke apenas tuvo un brillo de reconocimiento en su mirada. El primero en reaccionar fue Naruto quien con una amplia sonrisa se lanzo sobre Sakura abrazándola de la cintura.

—¡Gracias, Sensei! — Sakura que de vio sorprendida por el inesperado gesto sonrió maternal al pequeño rubio y le acaricio la cabellera rubia

—Ustedes tienen la elección de si presentarlo o no. Si quieren participar solo tiene que firmar la solicitud y presentarse en el aula 301 de la academia a las 4 de la tarde

—¡Participaremos! — Se apresuro a decir Naruto alzando las manos en puños

Sakura se lo espero, dirigió sus ojos a su otro alumno, también imaginaba la respuesta de el pero no estaba de más afirmar. Sasuke al sentir la mirada de su sensei frunció el ceño, chasqueo la lengua y desvío la la mirada.

—Lo haré

Le saco una sonrisa, ese pequeño aun eran un irascible que debía ser presionado para que dijera algo, claro que cuando se trataba de pelear con Naruto estaba dispuesto a sacar un letargo de insultos al Uzumaki; sus ojos se desviaron cayendo finalmente en su única alumna.

Tenten le regreso la mirada nerviosa, bajo la mirada y se miro los pies unos segundos antes de volver a levantarla con una ancha sonrisa.

—¡También participaré!

Sakura sonrio, sintiéndose orgullosa, con que simplemente decidieran participar era un gran paso a en un Gennin. _Se que lo harán bien._

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

.

**Al día siguiente**

Fuera de la academia varios jóvenes esperaban, entre ellos Naruto y Sasuke, el Uchiha con las manos en los bolsillos y el Uzumaki moviendo un pie impaciente. El rubio distinguió a su compañera acercarse y se alegro.

—¡Tenten! ¡Que bueno que llegas al fin!

—Lamento la tardanza, debía ayudar a mi papá en la tienda — se disculpo juntando las manos

El equipo 7 ingreso dentro de la academia, los pasillos estaban atesados de jóvenes, muchos aparentaban su edad, otros se veían mayores, se acercaron hasta una aglomeración frente a una puerta que dos jóvenes bloqueaban la entrada. En el suelo frente a ellos un chico de spandex verde y peinado de tazón con gruesas cejas junto a una chica de cabellos negros hasta los hombros y ojos miel lo encaraban, la chica tenia la marca de un golpe en la mejilla y el chico parecía hacer sido derribado, junto a ellos a un par de pasos un castaño de revueltos cabellos y ojos morados oscuro también miraba a los que bloqueaban la entrada.

—¿Creen que es una broma? los exámenes Chunnin están calificados para liderar misiones, lo que significa poner la vida de sus equipos en sus manos así que mejor sean duros para poder tomar el riesgo. Las niñitas delicadas no pertenecen a este lugar — dijo uno de los que bloqueaba, tenia el cabello negro largo en puntas caídas, sus ojos los mantenía cerrados, tenia una banda en su barbilla y una en cada mejilla, la banda de la hoja se ostentaba en su frente

—Queremos evitar sufrimiento innecesario, así que váyanse a su casa a jugar con sus muñecas — el otro dijo, usaba la banda sobre un gorro azul que cubría su cabeza, sus ojos eran negros y su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros y rostro

Sasuke se acerco con Naruto y Tenten detrás de el.

—Que buen discurso — llegaron hasta ellos — ahora los dos quítense y déjenme pasar — avanzo unos pasos sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos — Y mientras estén ahí reviertan el Genjutsu porque podemos ver a través de su ilusión, nos vamos al tercer piso

Muchos de los que observaban la escena se confundieron.

—¿A que se refiere? estamos en el tercer piso — se escucho a un joven decir preguntarle al que estaba a su lado

—Vaya, vaya, así que notaste el Genjutsu — ellos no parecían sorprendidos

—Pues claro, este es en realidad el segundo piso — Tenten añadió como si no fuera la gran cosa

El chico de los que bloqueaba que tenia los ojos cerrados abrió uno y los miro con una sonrisa.

—Por lo visto son de los inteligentes, pudieron notar nuestra ilusión. Ahora veamos como pueden ¡enfrentar esto! — lanzo una patada en dirección del Uchiha

Sasuke lo vio venir y se preparo para recibirlo defendiéndose, pero alguien fue mas rápido que los dos. Rápidamente el pelinegro de spandex se interpuso entre ambos deteniendo sus golpes con los brazos como si ello no le costara problema. Tenten lo miro sorprendida, _¿como hizo eso? fue tan rápido. _

El de peinado de tazón usando fuerza los hizo retroceder. Sasuke lo miro con atención, _Que gran calidad de chakra tiene en el brazo._

—Oye, ¿Que paso con el plan? Tu dijiste que debíamos pasar inadvertidos y no dejar que nadie viera nuestro nivel de habilidades — el castaño de ojos morado se acerco junto a la pelinegra de ojos miel al pelinegro de tazon

—Lose pero ¡Agh! — se vio frustrado

La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza.

—Siempre haces lo mismo, eres demasiado impulsivo, Lee — se lamento la chica

Sasuke que lo miraba se impresiono al notar la falta de heridas tanto en la chica como en el chico.

—Oye, tu — el castaño de cabellos revueltos llamo en dirección a Sasuke — ¿como te llamas?

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron fuego y apretó el puño,_ ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Por que todos con Sasuke?! _

—Es una cortesía común dar tu nombre a alguien antes de preguntarle — le contesto a su vez Sasuke al castaño. Ambos tenían las manos en los bolsillos y su expresiones no decían mucho

—Tu eres un novato ¿no?, ¿cuantos años tienes? — ignorando lo que dijo volvió a preguntarle

—No estoy obligado a contestar

—¿Que dices? — el castaño arrugo el ceño en un gesto de molestia, la pelinegra detrás de el observo al Uchiha y pensó:_ Lindo_

Ambos se encararon un par de segundos extras antes que Sasuke les diera la espalda y se fuera junto a Naruto y Tenten. El castaño apretó los dientes mientras la chica a su lado le palmeaba el hombro.

—Ni modo, Masato

El castaño la vio de reojo, alejando su hombro de la mano de la chica en un gesto brusco se adelanto un paso.

—Cierra la boca.

Una vena apareció en la frente de la chica._ ¡Ese idiota! Trato de ser amable y me trata como una basura ¡se cree la gran cosa solo por haber sido el primero en la academia!. _

—¡Eh, tranquilos! ¡No deben desperdiciar su llama! — Grito Lee viendo a su compañera enviar ondas asesinas a un indiferente Masato. — ¡Vamos, Nanami, no dejes que tu llama se altere! — la aludido lo miro, al principio molesta, luego de un par de segundos cerro los ojos respirando profundo

—Tienes razón, mejor vamos a inscribirnos — su expresión se desfiguro al ver a su compañero castaño ya avanzado, volvió a respirar buscando calma, camino detrás de el y cuando llevaba un par de pasos fue que noto a Lee no seguirlos, viro su cuello — Lee ¿que te pasa? debemos ir — le cuestiono. Masato se detuvo sin volver a verlos

Lee se volteo y la miro de lado.

—Adelántense, hay algo que quiero ver

Sin darle tiempo a su compañera de replicar se alejo.

—¿Que se traerá entre manos? — se pregunto

No tenia idea que su compañero seguía al equipo 7 con la idea de enfrentar a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**¡Ohayo!**

**¡Es el quinto capitulo que emoción! **

**El inicio de los exámenes Chunnin ¿no están emocionados? Yo si.**

**Aparte de saludarlos quiero explicarlos algo, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de los nuevos compañeros de Lee: Masato y Nanami, supongo que han de deducir porque tuve que crearlos, como saben Tenten forma parte del equipo 7 y Neji es mucho mayor y es Sensei de su propio equipo que es el equipo 8 y saldrá en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Para que tengas una idea de Masato y Nanami les daré una descripción de ambos. **

**Nanami: Tiene el cabello negro lizo que cae hasta sus hombros, tiene el corte recto como Hinata cuando es adulta, usa la bandana en la cabeza que recoge su cabello sin dejar flequillo a la vista dejando su frente despejada, sus ojos son miel claro, su piel es terrosa. Su atuendo consta de un short azul oscuro, en su muslo derecho lleva atado con cintas su porta armas, medias de rejilla hasta las rodillas y zapatos bajos Ninja, su camisa la llevo dentro del short, es negra y pegada con cuello de tortuga, sus hombros están descubiertos, lleva unas rejillas en los codos y unos guantes negros que cubren toda su mano.**

**Masato: su cabello es castaño revuelto, no es punta como el de Naruto, su forma es como el de Toneri, sus ojos son morado oscuro sin pupila. Su vestimenta esta compuesta por un pantalón gris hasta debajo de las rodillas , sandalias negras bajas, lleva una camisa de rejillas y sobre esta una chaqueta marrón con mangas cortas cerrada que deja ver apenas el inicio de la camisa de rejillas, en su cintura atado a su pantalones lleva una pequeña serie de pergaminos que cubre con su chaqueta, con cintas atadas lleva su porta armas en su muslo derecho sobre el pantalón, su piel es blanca.**

**Hasta ahora estos son los únicos personajes Oc de la generación de Naruto.**

**¡Gracias por su atención!**

_**Publicado - 04 - enero - 2020**_


	7. ¡Soy un gennin, hora del examen Chunnin!

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hablan

_Piensan_

_«Recuerdos»_

Las parejas de esta historia aún no están formadas, lleva la trama del anime Naruto pero con muchos cambios en personajes, escenas y sucesos. Además también tenemos varios personajes Oc, incluso en la generación de Naruto.

Los personajes principales serán Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten.

**ADVIERTO: No se ilusionen con las parejas, ya sea Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuten, NaruTen e inclusive SakuTen, porque como dije antes, las parejas aún no están establecidas, además que este fic se enfoca más en acciones y aventuras del equipo 7, que si bien habrá romance va a hacer totalmente abierto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten se sintió aliviada una vez llegaron al salón 301, el día apenas comenzaba y ya habían vivido muchas emociones, miro de reojo a su compañero pelinegro, aun no podía salir de su asombro que ese chico raro Rock Lee lo haya vencido, si bien Sasuke le dio pelea el chico de pobladas cejas demostró ser más rápido y fuerte, también estaba ese hombre de pobladas cejas que más que su Sensei parecía su padre, aunque no fuera el caso, el hombre también era rápido y fuerte.

Al entrar al aula Naruto y Tenten casi retroceden de la sorpresa al ver la cantidad que había de gennin para presentar el examen, la castaña trago grueso, todos en ese lugar tenían un aspecto muy tétrico.

—Sasuke-kun — una voz femenina y chillona se escuchó, el Uchiha se tambaleo al tener un peso extra en su espalda y una cabellera rubia cayo en su rostro, Ino sonrió con un pequeño coloreo en las mejillas abrazando del cuello al pelinegro — No sabes cuánto te he extrañado — Sasuke la miro de reojo con expresión irritada

—Veo que sigues siendo la misma chiquilla inmadura que persigue chicos — Tenten comento con burla mirando a la rubia

La Yamanaka la miro arqueando una ceja.

—Ah, pero si eres tu marimacha — los ojos celestes miraron a la castaña con altanería. Los ojos de Tenten se volvieron blancos y redondos y una vena apareció en su mejilla mientras alzaba el puño a la altura de su rostro sacudiéndolo en el aire

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste, cerda?!

Ino le saco la lengua burlonamente.

—Ah, Son ustedes — una voz aburrida llamo la atención, Shikamaru llego junto a un Chouji comiendo una bolsa de papas — sabía que iba a estar aburrido, pero no creí que fuera hacer tan patético

—Con que vinieron los tres chiflados — comento Naruto de manera casual

—No te respondo porque no quiero perder mi tiempo

Naruto bufo.

—Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa — kiba se acercó junto a shino, a unos pasos de ellos una chica mas baja los seguía — Parece que toda la banda se vuelve a reunir

—Eh, ¡Hola kiba! — Saludo Naruto con una sonrisa, parpadeo al darse cuenta que solo estaban ellos dos — ¿Eh? ¿y su otro compañero? — los demás también miraron con curiosidad notando aquel detalle

—Ah, bueno — el Inuzuka rasco su oreja incómodo y se hizo a un lado, los presentes vieron a una chica baja de cabello castaño en un corte recto y corto con un mechón fuera en su rostro, lleva un traje negro compuesto por pantalones y una blusa sin mangas, usa muñequeras, una chaqueta beige oscura desabrochada y calzado oscuro Ninja, la bandana la lleva atada en su brazo derecho, pero lo que más curiosidad causo en los jóvenes Gennin fueron los ojos perlados con una expresión ilegible — Ella es Hanabi Hyuga, nuestra compañera

Ino, siendo la más suelta y curiosa se acercó a la castaña analizándola de arriba a abajo, Naruto se le único con los ojos achicados y segundos después también Tenten.

—No recuerdo haberla visto antes en nuestra clase — dijo Naruto

—Eso es obvio — Kiba cruzo los brazos — Ella es un año menor que nosotros y se graduó antes, al parecer es una genio — bufo diciendo lo último girando la cabeza

Los ojos de los dos rubios y Tenten se ensancharon, miraron con asombro a la Hyuga que los miraba sin interés. Sasuke que se había mantenido ignorando la conversación dirigió sus ojos a la Hyuga,_ Una genio, eh_, conocía al clan Hyuga, también poseedores de un Dōjutsu, no creyó toparse a alguien de ese clan ahí pero eso sería una buena oportunidad para probar sus habilidad, y que fuera una genio solo mejoraba la situación, hasta el momento no había encontrado a alguien de su real interés además de ese chico Rock Lee que lo derroto, y sinceramente no creyó que quien fuera a despertárselo fuera una chica, mucho menos de un año menor, pero ahí estaba deseando probar su progreso con ella, como si sintiera sus ojos negros sobre ella la poseedora de los ojos perla se giró en su dirección, Sasuke frunció el ceño al estar bajo esa mirada helada ¿era real? una niña menor que él podía trasmitir tal frialdad en su mirada.

—¿Queeeé? —grito Naruto, sacando a Sasuke de su pelea de miradas con la Hyuga, el Uchiha volteo a ver irritado a su escandaloso compañero. Naruto miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos a la castaña Hyuga, su rostro estaba tan cerca que Hanabi hizo una mueca

—Aléjate — su voz aunque suave fue tajante y casi soltó la palabra en un gruñido

—¡Oi, soy mayor que tú, respétame!

Hanabi lo miro de arriba abajo con altanería y bufo.

—Podrás ser mayor pero parecer un payaso

—¡Oi! — Con una mueca enfadada Naruto la miro, Tenten lo sostuvo de los brazos desde atrás

—Tranquilo, Naruto, no podemos atacar compañeros — el rubio pataleo en el aire tratando de lanzarse a la insolente castaña que desviaba la mirada como si no fuera digno de mirarlo, causándole más rabia al Uzumaki

El Uzumaki ya calmándose fue soltado por su compañera, aun con cólera miro a la Hyuga que estaba junto a sus compañeros nuevamente, resoplo soltando aire por la nariz, esa chica no le cayó nada bien, ojala no tuviera que topársela mucho.

..

..

Naruto quiso llorar cuando fue ubicado al lado de Hanabi Hyuga, cascaditas salían de sus ojos apretando los dientes, miro de reojo a la castaña que tenía las manos cruzadas al frente y la espalda tan derecha como si estuviera en algún evento importante o alguna ceremonia de Té. Hanabi sintiendo la mirada azul sobre ella lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

—Hmp, Aho — soltó la Hyuga

El rubio apretó el puño marcado por una vena en dirección a la indiferente castaña.

El examen comenzó luego de unas indicaciones del espeluznante Ibiki Morino, Naruto se sentía presionado, su cuerpo sudaba nervioso, casi podía sentir la penetrante mirada de sus compañeros, si no lograba pasar ese examen estarían perdidos, de solo imaginarse que por su culpa todo su equipo reprobaría quería llorar. Los minutos iban pasando y el Uzumaki rubio se sentía cada vez más perdido, veía a todos mover los lápices sobre las hojas, respondiendo, y él ni idea de que hacer, de reojo miro a la castaña a su lado, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver que todas sus preguntas ya estaban resueltas; dejo caer la cabeza contra el escritorio.

_Estoy acabado 'ttebayo._

Jalo de sus cabellos rubios con desesperación, la única salida que le quedaba era copiarse, _¡Si claro! ¿¡cómo voy a hacerlo?!. _Las lágrimas casi querían escapar de sus ojos ¡No podía hacerlo!

—Hey — el susurro a su lado lo saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos, volteo discretamente la mirada a su compañera de banco, Hanabi Hyuga — Es increíble que no puedas responder ni una sola, realmente eres un tonto

_¿¡Acaso solo quiere burlarse!?_ Una vena exploto en la frente del Uzumaki, parpadeo al ver como la Hyuga movía ligeramente la hoja dándole una buena perspectiva de sus respuestas, Hanabi volteo el rostro apoyando su mentón en el dorso de su mano como si no hubiera hecho nada, Naruto la miro impresionado_ ¿acaso ella esta...? _negó con la cabeza _¡No, eso es imposible! _volvió a mirar la hoja de examen _¿entonces por qué lo hizo?_ Abrió la boca para cerrarla de inmediato, observo el perfil de la chica que se mostraba desinteresado, como si estar ahí realmente no le causará ninguna emoción.

En los bancos más atrás de Naruto Tenten se había esforzado por no ser pillada copiándose, vagamente se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a sus compañeros, quizás Sasuke si que pudo responder algunas preguntas pero llegado a un punto también llego a la conclusión que debía copiarse, no dudaba de sus habilidades y confiaba en que que podía hacerlo sin ser descubierto, quien le preocupaba era Naruto, reconocía que su compañero rubio era fuerte y puede que incluso le hubiera superado, pero cuando se trataba de lógica e inteligencia el Uzumaki salía de su zona de confort. Desde su lugar le dirigió una mirada a su rubio compañero e hizo una mueca al ver el aire de desesperación que lo rodeaba jalando sus cabellos y moviendo los brazos en el aire.

_Ese tonto._

Parpadeo al ver que dejaba de moverse inquieto y veía a la Hyuga a su lado ¿qué habría pasado?.

Tenten no se imaginaba que su entusiasta compañero había quedado en silencio observando a la Hyuga, luego de varios minutos Naruto por fin pudo recobrar en sí, separo los labios y profirió en un susurro que solo Hanabi escucho.

—¿Por qué? — Pero la castaña no respondió, mucho menos volteo a verlo. Naruto apretó los labios en una línea delgada — ¡Oi, te estoy preguntando por-

—¿Eso que importa? — se vio cortado bruscamente por Hanabi que lo miro por el rabillo del ojo

Eso lo dejo con la boca cerrada, no supo que alegar al respecto, por una parte la chica se habia mostrado altanera y antipática cuando se conocieron, pero ahora era amable dejándolo copiar ¿era acaso una trampa? ¿kiba le había dicho que lo hiciera? negó internamente, por algún motivo no podía verla haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

—Supongo que tienes razón — murmuro, luego dibujo una ancha sonrisa — Entonces ¡Muchas gracias! — _Que suerte tengo de sentarme junto a alguien que me dejaría copiarse_

Se preparó para copiarse las respuesta, sin embargo no había ni llegado a leer la primera palabra cuando un kunai paso peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, ensancho los ojos con una mueca de terror _¿Cómo lo supo? Toda vio no he hecho nada. _Pero aquel Kunai no fue para el, sino para un chico sentado detrás de el al que le habían pillado con cinco faltas y se vio con la obligación de salirse, Naruto trago duro cuando fueron expulsando a todos los que fueron descubiertos copiándose junto a sus equipos. Miro a unos de los anotadores, este fijo su mirada en el, aparto rápidamente la mirada.

—Lo siento — Hanabi que miraba con aburrimiento la nada volteo a ver de reojo al rubio que tenia la mirada baja fija en el examen — Gracias, aprecio lo que haces, pero no — levanto la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa — Soy un gran Ninja, no necesito copiar para pasar — Aseguro, Hanabi miro su hoja completamente en blanco y de nuevo lo miro a el, arqueo una ceja dejando su mirada sobre el lacónicos segundos, al final, encogiéndose de hombros regreso su vista al frente con desinterés

—Como quieras

El momento de la pregunta final llego.

Naruto trago nervioso.

Sasuke apretó las manos sobre su escritorio.

Tenten espero con una mirada expectante.

* * *

En un salón donde se encontraba Sakura junto a Asuma y Neji que se mantenía cruzado de brazos cerca de la puerta ignorándolos, la pelirosa cambiaba la posición de sus piernas, una sobre otra, una y otra vez.

—Escuche que su primer sensor es Ibiki Morino — echando costras de cigarro en el cenicero Asuma comento casualmente

Sakura se sorprendió por la información de la que no estaba consiente, una gota de sudor bajo por su mejilla. _Sus oportunidades de aprobar bajaron_, por mucho que confiara en sus alumnos tener a Ibiki Morino en las ecuaciones bajaba sus posibilidades de pasar a la siguiente fase, conocía la forma de trabajo del hombre que se podía resumir en una palabra: sádico.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla, esperaba que les estuviera yendo bien.

* * *

Habían aprobado.

Sasuke se sentía satisfecho.

Ahora solo debían pasar el bosque de la muerte y conseguir los pergaminos de tierra y cielo. Cuando Anko dio la señal de inicio todos corrieron velozmente dentro del bosque, también conocido como el área 44.

Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse. El equipo 7 se detuvo en medio de un claro.

—Este lugar me da escalofríos — viendo nerviosamente a su alrededor Tenten compartió su pensamiento a sus compañeros

—Que va, no hay nada que temer ¡Esto será sencillo 'ttebayo!— aseguro Naruto con las manos en la nuca, de repente volteo dándoles la espalda acercándose a un árbol — ¡Orinita vengo!

Tenten se precipito hacia el dándole un golpe en la cabeza que le saco un instantáneo chichón.

—¡No harás eso frente a mi, cochino! ¡Busca un arbusto o algo! — señalando a un lado con una vena en su mejilla le grito al rubio

Unos minutos después Naruto regreso, o eso fue lo que intento engañarlos, Sasuke le dio un golpe en la mejilla lanzándolo contra un árbol.

—Tus habilidades de disfraz son peor que la de Naruto — dijo Sasuke al farsante que intentaba sustituir a Naruto y robarles su pergamino

Su primera confrontación por el pergamino comenzó y que desencadeno otra batalla con un Ninja desconocido.

...

.

Las cosas se salieron de control, por mucho que intentara forzar su memoria a recapitular los acontecimientos no podía, con el rostro lleno de suciedad al igual que su ropa Tenten miro a sus compañeros inconscientes en la cueva a la que los había llevado. Toco la mejilla del pelinegro, tenía fiebre y Naruto no estaba en mejores condiciones, apretó los parpados rememorado como esa mujer o lo que sea que fuera mordió en el cuello a Sasuke.

_Parece que por ahora todo queda en mis manos._

**A la mañana siguiente**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las aberturas de la cueva obligando a Tenten a despertarse, cerro un ojo por el dolor de haber dormido sentada, su cuerpo le cobraba factura por la mala posición.

Miro a sus compañeros y se apresuró en removerles las toalla húmedas, Sasuke seguía quejándose a pesar de seguir inconsciente, Tenten lo miro preocupada ¿qué tanto estaría sufriendo? Naruto no daba señales de estar vivo si no fuera por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, soltó un suspiro cansado, estaba agotada, prácticamente no pudo dormir anoche, entre la mala posición y la sensación de ser atacados en cualquier momento el insomnio decidió hacerle compañía, sus parpados pesaban pero se negaba a quedarse dormida. _Debo protegerlos,_ no lo pudo soportar, sus parpados cayeron, no dormirá, solo quería descansar.

En ese pequeño lapsus Naruto se despertó soltando un hondo bostezo que la hizo levantar los parpados.

—¡Ah! ¡De veras, que siesta tan grandiosa! — entre bostezos con los brazos en el aire dijo

—Naruto — clamo alegre de verlo despierto, Naruto volteo a verla, en ese momento Sasuke despertó atrapando la toalla en su frente que cayó al enderezarse — Sasuke, también estas despierto

El Uchiha la volteo a ver, miro la toalla y luego a ella.

—¿Nos cuidaste todo este tiempo? — le pregunto, entre sorprendido y desconcertado de donde se encontraban

—¡Gracias, Tenten! Estamos mejor gracias a ti — Naruto le sonrió

Sonrió aliviada junto a unas lagrimillas que se forzó a aguantar.

—Me alegra que estén bien — Dijo, cuando de repente el sonido de arbustos la alerto, dirigió su mirada castaña al lugar de procedencia encontrándose con esa extraña mujer que había sido la razón principal de que sus compañeros se encontraran en ese estado

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke la notaron precipitarse hasta ellos convirtiéndose en una serpiente, su boca se abrió dispuesta a engullirlos, Tenten trato de hablar descubriendo con pánico que su voz no estaba, intento gritar al verla más cerca, sus parpados se apretaron al tenerla a pulgadas de ella.

—¡Ah! — abrió los ojos de golpe, miro el lugar, era la cueva, Naruto y Sasuke seguían inconscientes.

_Solo fue un sueño._

El sonido de los arbustos moviéndose tras de ella la congelo, saco un kunai de su porta-armas y lo empuño frente a su pecho, temblando. Lentamente y con temor giro la cabeza hacia atrás ¿Una ardilla? Miro con una mueca de "¿Enserio?" al pequeño animal peludo comiendo una bellota.

—Oye, no me sorprendas así amiguito — el animal corrió hacia ella, Tenten ensancho los ojos y lanzo el Kunai espantando a la ardilla que corrió lejos, en la espalda del animal había un papel bomba. _Eso estuvo cerca_

Espiándola desde los arbustos el equipo de sonido esperaba su momento para atacar.

* * *

El equipo 10 corrió en dirección del equipo 7 donde vieron a Tenten peleando con unos desconocidos Ninjas y Lee hacia participe ayudándola.

* * *

El equipo Gai saltaba entre los arboles buscando a su compañero Rock Lee que no había llegado a su punto de reunión, Nanami iba con una expresión preocupada preguntándose qué habría sucedido con su compañero para no llegar cuando él era aficionado a la puntualidad.

* * *

Escondida en unos arbustos junto a sus compañeros Ino observaba a Tenten luchando contra esos Ninjas, dando todo de sí para proteger a sus compañeros, un recuerdo del pasado regreso a su memoria.

_~Recuerdo~_

_«Sentada en una banca junto a un enorme árbol de grandes hojas verdes Ino balanceaba sus piernas._

—_Ino, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Pregunto Tenten de repente, su cabello castaño caía suelto sobre sus hombros y su expresión era pensativa, curiosa Ino asintió — A ti... ¿A ti te gusta Sasuke, verdad?_

_La Yamanaka se sobresaltó y la miro con un pequeño sonrojo._

—_¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

—_Es que — Tenten apretó los labios — me he dado cuenta que desde un tiempo para acá estas más pendiente de el que en ser una Ninja, eso significa que solo te interesaras por el ¿no? — Ino no supo que responder, Tenten se puso de pie dándole la espalda — Por eso creo que no debemos seguir siendo amigas, yo quiero ser una Ninja y tú quieres la atención de Sasuke, no planeo que nadie me retrase por un niño — Y diciéndole eso se alejó, Ino observo su espalda con tristeza»_

_~Fin del recuerdo~_

Su cuerpo temblaba, aunque quisiera ir ayudarla seria como echarse la cuerda al cuello. Shikamaru la miro de reojo.

...

Rock Lee había intentando ayudarla y ahora estaba inconsciente.

Naruto y Sasuke seguían sin despertar.

Y ella, ella estaba siendo sometida por esos Ninjas, por mucho que intento luchar termino derrotada y humillada, la mujer del grupo de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono sujetaba con firmeza y brusquedad su cabello jalándolo de un lado a otro, uno de sus chongos se había desarmado cayendo libre y desprolijo para que pudiera tomar los cabellos desde la raíz, su peinado estaba totalmente destrozado y era lo último que lo importaba. Las heridas de Shuriken ardían en su cuerpo.

_No me queda fuerza. _Lágrimas de impotencia por lo inútil que fue para defender a sus compañeros caían de sus ojos chocando contra la tierra seca._ No puedo hacer nada, aun cuando todos me necesitan soy una cobarde ¿de qué sirve querer ser una gran Ninja si no puedo proteger a mis compañeros?, _en su mente visualizo a Naruto y Sasuke, incluso a Lee que había intentado ayudarla y acabado derrotado, _¿cuantas veces me salvaron la vida?, _con las manos arrastro la tierra bajo ella sintiendo su cuerpo temblar dejando la huella de sus dedos

—Ya es hora, hay que hacerlo — dijo uno de los del sonido con la intención de acabar con Sasuke

Desde los arbustos el equipo 10 se alarmo.

—Rayos, esto de verdad se está poniendo muy feo — Shikamaru no sabía que pensar, quería ayudar a sus compañeros de academia pero también estaba consiente que alguien tan débil como ellos no lograrían ni hacerles un rasguño

Ino estaba congelada con la mirada clavada en la escena, sus ojos azules no se despegaban de la delgada figura de Tenten haciendo muecas por la fuerza ejercida de la mujer pelinegra en su cabello. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_, Por más que se repetía su mente estaba en blanco.

Por otro lado Tenten habia dejado de temblar hace tiempo, sus brazos caídos a los lados de su cuerpo no se movían y su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te rendiste? — Inquirió con sorna la pelinegra

_Ya no más, _apretó los dientes_, siempre queriendo ser una gran Ninja pero nunca haciendo nada para lograrlo, _apretó los puños_, viendo siempre la espalda de Naruto y Sasuke, _lentamente sin que la pelinegra se diera cuenta llevo su mano a su porta armas_, dejando que otro me defiendan, s_aco un kunai apretando el mango_, Naruto, Sasuke. Rock Lee... incluso yo que no soy parte de tu equipo trataste de protegerme. No quiero seguir ¡Ya no más!. _

Con rapidez y velocidad giro el torso a pesar del fuerte agarre en su cabello y clavo el kunai en el pie de la pelinegra que no alcanzo a reaccionar para evitarlo, la Ninja del sonido jalo de sus cabellos llevándose varios mechones que volaron en el aire cuando aflojo el agarre y Tenten aprovecho para soltarse.

Su cabello bailo en el aire mientras se enderezaba, varios mechones que habían sido arrancados estaban desperdigados en el suelo. Su mirada castaña había cambiado, el temor de lo que podría pasar había cambiado a una fuerte determinación.

Los espectadores ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos, Ino estaba estupefacta observándola.

_¡Ya no más cobardía! ¡Ahora es mi turno de ir a la cabeza y que todos los demás me vean la espalda!._

—Kim, acabala — ordeno el Ninja que había querido acercarse a Sasuke

La pelinegra a pesar de su pie sangrante se lanzó a Tenten que estaba haciendo sellos, Kim la golpeo llevándose por sorpresa que fue sustituido por un tronco

Tenten corrió con una serie de kunais entre sus manos en dirección al Ninja que estaba preparado para atacarla.

Ino observaba conmocionada como Tenten utilizaba el Jutsu de sustitución para engañarlos y en el último momento haciendo que el Ninja del sonido creyera que lo seguía utilizando cuando lanzo unos kunais, la castaña callo sobre el insertándole un kunai en el brazo y después mordiéndoselo para recibir a cambio golpes en el rostro.

Ino estaba con los ojos muy abiertos contemplando la escena.

_Tenten._

_~Recuerdo~_

_«Ino sonrió frente a una castaña sentada en el suelo con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas._

—_Hola, tu eres esa niña de la que se burlan por ser muy rara, siempre hablando de convertirte en una Ninja inigualable_

—_¿Quie... Quien eres tú? — gimoteo Tenten _

—_¿Yo? — se señaló a si misma — Eso es fácil, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka ¿Quién eres tú? _

—_Yo soy Tenten — susurro bajo _

—_¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? habla más fuerte — pidió, con una sonrisa divertida_

—_¡Mi nombre es Tenten! — grito, con las mejillas ruborizadas_

—_Así me gusta — sonrió, luego hizo una mueca pensativa — ¿Estas llorando por lo que dijeron esos niños? — pregunto, recordando que cuando venía se topó con unos niños que reían diciendo sobre lo patética que era esa tonta creyendo que sería una Ninja — No deberías escucharlos — se alzó de hombros — Si tú de verdad quieres hacerlo no tienes por qué escuchar a otros, solo debes tener confianza en ti misma _

—_¿Confian...za? — sus ojos café brillaron, a Ino le recordaron a dos pedazos de chocolate_

—_Así es, confianza, si tu tienes confianza en ti no importa lo que otros digan»_

_~Fin del recuerdo~_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a pesar del dolor por los golpes y la sangre de su rostro Tenten no retrocedía, recibiendo cada golpe con una determinación inquebrantable.

El Ninja de la niebla le dio un golpe que logro que Tenten lo soltara lanzándola unos metros, Tenten cayo duramente contra el suelo de tierra

—¡Me las vas a pagar! — grito el Ninja de la niebla

_Todo está en mí. No hay nadie más. _Jadeaba buscando aire.

—¡Despídete Niña! — El del sonido extendió las manos al frente para acabar de una vez con ella

Tenten espero el ataque respirando entrecortadamente cuando de repente tres espaldas aparecieron delante de ella, su expresión mostró asombro al igual que los Ninjas del sonido al ver al equipo 10 presentándose en acción.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿la segunda Tanda? — cuestiono el Ninja del sonido apretando los dientes

Tenten miro la espalda de la Yamanaka sin abandonar su sorpresa.

—¿Ino?

—¿Sorprendida? No iba dejar que te llevaras toda la gloria — Dijo sin volver a verla enfrentando con la mirada a los Ninjas del sonido

Una exclamación de sorpresa abandono los labios de Tenten.

La pelea del equipo 10 comenzó contra los Ninja del sonido.

Masato se detuvo sobre una gruesa rama, Nanami se detuvo en la que estaba detrás de el y lo miro confundida.

—¿Qué pasa? — le cuestiono

—Hay una batalla unos metros adelante — empezó a saltar las ramas dejando atrás a la pelinegra

—¿Eh? Espera ¿cómo lo sabes? ¡Masato! — se apresuró en alcanzar a su compañero

El equipo Gai llego al lugar de los hechos, Shikamaru sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Ino por el cambio de cuerpos, Chouji estaba de pie a unos pasos y Tenten estaba con el rostro y cuerpo magullado arrodillada en el suelo.

Masato y Nanami se detuvieron sobre una rama gruesa de árbol.

—Parece que utilizaron a nuestro compañero como saco de boxeo — en sus manos aparecieron dos kunais — Eso no lo permito — antes de poder hacer algo se detuvo al sentir un escalofriante Chakra

Todos observaron impactados a Sasuke aparecer en medio con un torbellino violeta con marcas sobre su cuerpo que casi parecían quemarle la piel.

—Tenten ¿quién te hizo eso? — su voz que en un principio fue como un susurro tétrico se convictorio en un rugido demandante — ¿¡Quien fue!?

—Sasuke — Tenten lo miraba en shock — ¿Que te sucede?

Pero Sasuke no respondió, a cambio se dispuso a enfrentar uno a uno de los Ninjas del sonido, Tenten como el equipo 10 y el equipo Asuma observaban estupefactos la escena, pero quien más se sentía fuera de lugar era Tenten ¿qué le pasaba a Sasuke? ¿por qué se comportaba de esa manera? era tan macabro, su mirada daba miedo, su forma de moverse, todo se veía tan diferente. Sin problemas el Uchiha logro vencer a la mujer y a al anterior Ninja que le había golpeado el rostro a Tenten, ahora solo quedaba uno de vendas en el rostro, con pasos lentos Sasuke fue acortando la distancia hacia el.

Los ojos de Tenten estaban sobre la espalda de su compañero, el logo Uchiha en su camisa se veía enorme. _No, no puede ser..._

_«—Tenten, te pido esto porque confió en ti y eres la chica del grupo, debes cuidar de las tonterías de Naruto y Sasuke, sé que ambos tienen su carácter difícil y a veces es casi imposible lidiar con ellos, demo ¿puedes cuidarlos por mí? — Tenten expresó su sorpresa en su expresión por el inesperado pedido — Tu y yo sabemos que son buenos, solo demasiado problemáticos ¿crees poder cuidarlos?_

_Saliendo de su sorpresa Tenten sonrió ampliamente._

—_¡Confié en mí, Sensei, yo cuidare de ese par de Bakas!»_

No podía defraudar a Sakura-sensei, se lo prometió ¡se lo prometió a ella misma! Cuidaría de Naruto y Sasuke, ambos aunque a veces la sacaban de quicio eran sus compañeros, mas que eso, eran sus amigos. Y ver a ese Sasuke con esas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo no era el Sasuke que ella conocía, no era ese chico engreído y serio que siempre discutía con Naruto._ Ese no es Sasuke._

Se levantó a pesar del resentimiento de sus músculos y corrió, corrió hasta ponerse delante de el con los brazos extendidos a los lados, sus ojos acumulados por las lagrimas enfrentaron el rojo del sharingan, sus cuerpos apenas eran separados por un par de centímetros. Ino regreso a su cuerpo pero el Ninja del sonido seguía inconsciente, la rubia miro desorientada la escena desarrollándose.

—¡Basta! — Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas — ¡Onegai, detente!

Se encararon en silencio durante algunos segundos hasta que las marcas fueron retrocediendo, Tenten se apresuró en tomarlo al ver que caía derecho al suelo.

—¡Sasuke! ¿estás bien? — la respiración del Uchiha era agitada

—Eres fuerte Sasuke— el único Shinobi del Sonido de pie dijo llamando la atención del nombrado y Tenten — como estas no podemos esperar vencerte — se acuclillo dejando su propio pergamino en el suelo — Te propongo un trato, yo te doy este pergamino y tú nos dejas ir — ambos miraron desconcertados al Ninja del sonido

El Ninja tomo a sus compañeros caídos.

—Por lo visto te subestimamos pero ya vimos lo que necesitamos saber. Por ahora estamos empatados pero si nos volvemos a encontrar en combate te prometo que no correremos ni nos esconderemos

Tenten lo miro marcharse cargando a sus compañeros, no tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que conllevo sus acciones.

Naruto grito despertando, en su cabeza un chichón causado por la forma de despertar de Shikamaru lucia, el rubio miro desorientado su alrededor recordando de golpe lo último en su memoria. Tirándose al suelo se arrastró en la tierra.

—¡El Ninja de la hierba! ¡Escóndanse todos! ¡Ese Ninja... — miro a los lados — ¿dónde está?

Tenten y Sasuke lo voltearon a ver.

—¿Naruto?

Ino que cargaba con un inconsciente Lee miro con una mueca al rubio. _Ah, ya era tiempo que despertara ese perezoso._

Chouji con un palo empezó a golpear la cabeza del Uzumaki.

—Deberás eres uno de esos — al lado del regordete Shikamaru dijo con fastidio — y me refiero a uno de esos que me sacan de mis cabales

Ignorando a ambos chicos el rubio busco alrededor hasta encontrarse a sus dos compañeros en el suelo, sus ojos quedaron estancados en la apariencia demacrada de Tenten, su cabello castaño suelto de un lado completamente desordenado, su rostro con huellas de golpes y suciedad.

—¡Tenten! — Corrió casi tropezando hasta cu compañera — ¿Que te paso? Tu cabello... — dijo a medias, era la primera vez que lo veía suelto, el cabello apenas le llegaba por los hombros, muchas veces Tenten decía que prefería el cabello recogido ya que era un estorbo tenerlos suelto en las misiones

La castaña llevo una de sus manos tomando un mechón de cabello.

—Oh, ¿esto? es que perdí una de las ligas — excuso, con una sonrisa en su amoratado rostro

Shikamaru y Chouji se acercaron y Naruto los giro a ver.

—Por cierto ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Ambos integrantes masculinos del equipo 10 soltaron un gruñido de molestia.

—Explicarte todo lo que paso se e hace muy aburrido — contesto el Nara

—Ellos aparecieron para ayudar — espeto Tenten, su mano seguía sobre las puntas de su cabello

_De seguro no le gusta la idea_. Pensó Ino con una sonrisa, parpadeo cuando frente a ella aterrizo Nanami.

—Yo me encargo de el ahora, Ino

—Como quieras

La pelinegra tomo a su compañero por los hombros y lo empezó a agitar enérgicamente de adelante hacia atrás, una gota estilo anime corrió tras la cabeza de Ino.

—¡Despierta ya, Lee! — poco a poco el pelinegro fue reaccionando, Nanami dejo de agitarlo soltándolo al suelo

Desorientado y con un ojo cerrado Lee miro a su compañera frente a el con las manos en la cadera

—¿Nanami? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — el pelinegro se veía cada vez más confundida con su expresión descompuesta

La pelinegra se acuclillo frente a él.

—Vine a ayudarte ¿qué creías?

Lee miro a los lados.

—¿Dónde están los Ninjas del sonido?

—Sasuke se encargó de ellos, no te preocupes, Lee

—¿De verdad? — su mirada giro al equipo 7 que hablaban junto a el equipo 10

—¿Que estaban pensando que fuiste tú? Mírate, está hecho un desastre — resoplo con el ceño fruncido

—Tenten estaba en problemas, quería ayudarla — Balo la cabeza al suelo

_Esos eran tres ¿de verdad creyó que podría contra ellos?. _Nanami se preguntó si su compañero o era muy valiente o muy estúpido. Bufo.

—Como sea ¿eso fue realmente tonto, sabes?

—No tengo argumentos que digas lo contrario — abrazando sus piernas sonrió nerviosamente

—¡Hey! — Naruto casi se lanzó sobre Lee con una amplia sonrisa — ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Eres cejas de azotador! — Señalo, de repente un puño impacto en su rostro mandándolo a volar, el rubio cayo de cara al suelo, casi inconsciente

—¡No le digas así a Lee, Naruto! — grito Tenten con una mueca de enfado que saco una exclamación de sorpresa en más de uno, usualmente la castaña lo dejaría pasar o solo lo regañaría, los hombres no entiendan su comportamiento, Ino por el contrario sonreía viéndola. Tenten se enderezo y miro a Lee — Lee... — el nombrado que junto a Nanami había dirigido la mirada al Uzumaki a donde fue a parar volvieron su atención a la castaña — Gracias — sonrió con agradecimiento — Porque por ti me pude defender sola y me hice un poco más fuerte

Lee que al principio la miro anonado llevo la mano a su nariz, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Gracias, Tenten, pero creo que mis esfuerzos no fueron suficientemente buenos — levanto su vista al pelinegro — Vaya, Sasuke... — el Uchiha arqueo las cejas —... eres tan bueno como tu reputación. Tal como se esperaba de alguien del clan Uchiha. Para derrotar a esos Ninjas debe ser muy fuerte, no como yo, — sus parpados bajaron, desanimado — yo fui aplastado como papilla

Una expresión de sorpresa se presentó en el rostro de Sasuke. _¿Aplastado como papillas? ¿de verdad esos tipos eran tan fuertes?._

—Tenten — Llamo Lee a la castaña que de inmediato lo miro — Te prometo que la próxima vez que nos encontremos seré más fuerte — Nanami a su lado lo miro curiosa

Tenten se sorprendió para después abrir una suave sonrisa y asentir.

—Hm.

* * *

**Les soy sincera, en un principio no tenía pensado formar una amistad entre Tenten e Ino mas que compañeras de academia, pero conforme fui escribiendo este capítulo mis manos se movieron solas dándole vida al pasado de ambas juntas. Además pensé que en el futuro me podría beneficiar la relación de ambas.**

**Bueno, ahora ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?**

**¿Qué ha pasado con el equipo 8?**

**¿Cómo estará Sakura?**

_**Publicado – 13 – enero – 2020**_


	8. Preliminares

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hablan

_Piensan_

_«Recuerdos»_

Las parejas de esta historia aún no están formadas, lleva la trama del anime Naruto pero con muchos cambios en personajes, escenas y sucesos. Además también tenemos varios personajes Oc, incluso en la generación de Naruto.

Los personajes principales serán Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten.

**ADVIERTO: No se ilusionen con las parejas, ya sea Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuten, NaruTen e inclusive SakuTen, porque como dije antes, las parejas aún no están establecidas, además que este fic se enfoca más en acciones y aventuras del equipo 7, que si bien habrá romance va a hacer totalmente abierto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de días de caminata y algunas batallas el equipo 7 llego a la torre, llegaron a un vacío salón y se dispusieron a abrir los pergaminos.

"Si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo, adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente. Si tus cualidades terrestres te hacen falta entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar. Cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos el sendero peligroso se volverá el correcto para siempre, ese algo es el camino secreto que nos guía a partir de hoy"

Recitaba un cartel a la pared que leyó Tenten en voz alta

—¿Ese qué? — confundido Naruto giro a su compañera con los cerrados en dos delgadas líneas rectas — ¿o también es un secreto?

—Como sea, es acerca de los pergaminos — sin ganas de explicarle porque sabía que ni así entendería corto por la tangente, volvió a mirar el cartel en la pared.— se supone que abramos y leamos los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra ahora — dijo

Tomando uno de los pergaminos que Naruto llevaba se dispuso a abrirlo, ninguno decía nada pero las expresiones de los tres mostraban absoluto nerviosismo, incluso Sasuke aunque mantuviera esa expresión seria en su rostro podía percibirse el ligero temblor de sus ojos. Naruto trago grueso antes de abrir el pergamino al mismo tiempo que Tenten.

Esperaron encontrar algo sorprendente, pero al ver el contenido no pudieron llevarse una peor decepción.

—¿Que...? ¿que significa esto? — Naruto miro desorientado el contenido del pergamino

—¿Un hombre? ¿una persona? — mirando con confusión el pergamino Tenten ladeo el rostro

Sasuke jadeo al darse cuenta de que se trataba, del pergamino una nube blanca de humo empezó a salir.

—Es un jutsu de invocación ¡Naruto, Tenten, desganase de los pergaminos! — les ordeno alterado. Ambos aludidos miraron el pergamino en sus manos con sorpresa para después lanzarlo contra la pared

Los pergaminos cayeron juntos estallando en una gruesa nube de humo, una silueta empezó a distinguirse, con los ceños fruncidos preparados para atacar elevaron en sorpresa las cejas cuando el humo empezó a disiparse dejando ver a claridad a la persona.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Tu? — soltaron los tres a coros observando a la persona frente a ellos

Iruka sonrió de lado.

—Hola, tiempo sin vernos

—¡Es usted, Iruka-sensei! ¿Por qué hizo esa entrada sorpresiva con un Jutsu de invocación! ¡Fue exagerado! — reclamo Naruto

El Umino elevo los hombros restándole importancia.

—Los chunnin debemos recibir a los gennin, y bueno, tuve muy buena suerte al ser elegido para la importante tarea de ser su mensajero — camino hasta quedar a un par de pasos del aun anonadado equipo 7

—¿El mensajero? — repitió Tenten con desconcierto

Metiendo la mano a su bolsillo de pantalón Iruka saco un reloj de mano que abrió y reviso.

—Uh... y lo hicieron justo a tiempo. — cerro el reloj y los volteo a mirar con una sonrisa — Y ahora: Felicidades, aprobaron el segundo examen — los gennin no podían estar mas sorprendidos — Para celebrar su logro me gustaría invitarlo a comer a Ramen a Ichiraku pero... — antes de poder continuar Naruto lo interrumpió

—¡Ramen! ¿En serio? ¡Que bien! — se lanzo y abrazo por la cintura a Iruka carcajeando contento

—Eh, aun no termino

—¡Grandioso!

—¡Suéltame!

—¡De veras! — lo siguió ignorando Naruto, concentrado en el ramen

—¡Naruto!

—Oh, si ¡un ramen seria genial! — soltando al Umino celebro agitando los puños en el aire con una gran sonrisa y riendo, Iruka que al principio lo miraba frunciendo el ceño sonrio comprensivo — ¡Especialmente después de todos los insectos y plantas que hemos comido! — mientras el rubio divaga Tenten y Sasuke se dejaron caer al suelo agotados — ¡comeré mas tallarines que nadie en el mundo! — se carcajeo

—¿De dónde saca toda esa energía? — murmuro Sasuke para si

—¡si! ¡si! — seguía en su mundo Naruto

—Veo que sigues siendo tan hiperactivo como siempre, Naruto — Iruka observaba al rubio con una sonrisa

* * *

**Tercera fase del examen chunnin - Preliminares**

Organizados en filas y columnas los gennin que lograron aprobar estaban de pie frente a varios Ninjas, incluido el Hokage donde a su espalda estaban los Senseis de los equipos. Creyeron que pasaron a la tercera fase, grande fue la sorpresa y frustración de los Gennin al saber que debían tener unas preliminares por la cantidad que habían pasado, las quejas no se hicieron esperar, y cuando les informaron que serían inmediatamente sin darles oportunidad de un descanso las protestas aumentaron, cuando les dijeron que podían retirarse kabuto fue el único en renunciar, aunque Naruto intento persuadirlo el chico de lentes se marchó.

Tenten miraba a su compañero Uchiha frente a ella, podía verlo llevar la mano a su cuello y quejarse un voz baja, separo los labios para volver a cerrarlos ¿qué podía decirle? sabía que no la escucharía y seguiría adelante con el examen._ Quizás..._ empezó a pensar, su manos se fue elevando lentamente antes que un fuerte agarre rodeara su muñeca, miro sorprendida a Sasuke.

—Ni se te ocurra — advirtió, taladrándola con sus ojos oscuros

—Pero Sasuke, esa marca... se que te duele — intento protestar

—No es tu problema — le espeto con frialdad

Ensanchando los ojos sintió al Uchiha soltar su agarre y volver a darle la espalda mirando al frente, apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, _Tiene razón, no es mi problema,_ recordó a Orochimaru mordiéndolo, recordó verlo inconsciente del dolor, recordó verlo rodeado de esas llamas negras, recordó sus ojos rojos sedientos de sangre e instinto asesino, _sin embargo me importa. ¿Qué puedo hacer?, _Mordió su labio_, creo que por el momento no puedo decir nada, debo esperar y estar pendiente de él._

El examen preliminar comenzó así como fueron anunciados los primeros competidores.

Sasuke Uchiha contra Yoroi Akadō.

Los Gennin subieron a la zona de espectadores. Tenten y Naruto estaban pegados a la baranda observando a su compañero, los Senseis se unieron a sus alumnos.

La batalla comenzó.

Para nadie fue una sorpresa cuando Sasuke fue nombrado como vencedor, si bien Yoroi le dio batalla al final el Uchiha gano, Sakura bajo del palco y fue hasta donde su estudiante pelinegro sentado en el suelo respirando entrecortamente.

—Muy bien, Sasuke — coloco una mano en su cintura ladeando la cadera, el Uchiha la miro de reojo — Estoy orgullosa que hayas lograda ganar, sin embargo ahora tenemos otro asunto pendiente — el pelinegro alzo una ceja, inclinándose a su altura dejo caer suavemente su mano en su hombro, cerca de la marca de maldición — Levántate — se acercó a su oído y le susurro — vamos a sellar esa marca de maldición

El Uchiha viro el cuello a verla.

—¿Antes de que acaben los preliminares? Quiero ver quien llega a los finales — refutó. No se molestó en preguntarle cómo lo sabia

—Gomen, Sasuke, no será posible — se enderezo

—Pero... — quiso objetar, pero Sakura lo interrumpió

—No está a discusión, Sasuke — el aludido chasqueo la lengua con molestia, Sakura lo miro comprensiva — Sé que deseas ver a tus compañeros, pero entiende, quien sabe lo que podría suceder

Aunque reacio se puso de pie y asintió casi forzadamente. Desde los palcos Naruto y Tenten observaron a su Sensei y compañero marcharse, la castaña preocupada y Naruto sin entender que sucedía, sabía que sus compañeros ocultaban algo que al parecer su Sensei sabia, noto a Sasuke tener la mano en su cuello haciéndole preguntarse qué diantres sucedió luego que Orochimaru lo dejara inconsciente.

Luego que Sakura y Sasuke desaparecieron del lugar de combate los siguientes participantes fueron anunciados.

Zabu Abumi contra Shino aburame.

* * *

En un cuarto apenas iluminado con pilares formando un circulo donde en medio estaba Sasuke sin camisa Sakura detrás de el terminaba de hacer los sellos alrededor de su cuerpo con sangre.

—Muy bien ¿estás listo? — le pregunto. Sasuke asintió, empezó a hacer una serie de sellos — Esto te dolerá — le advirtió, antes que pudiera decir algo Sasuke sintió la palma de su Sensei chocar en el lugar de la marca y un lacerante dolor sacudir su cuerpo, las marcas fueron retrocediendo hasta llegar a los tres puntos como comas en la curva de su hombro

Gritando de dolor durante el procedimiento Sasuke dejo caer su peso contra sus brazos apoyando sus manos en el suelo, jadeando buscando aire. Sakura lo rodeo y se acuclillo frente a el, sacando un pañuelo amarillo pálido de su bolsillo lo paso por el sudado rostro de su alumno.

—Está listo. La próxima vez que la marca de maldición empiece a actuar el sello se encargara de todo — le informo, aun buscando aire en largos jadeos Sasuke la escucho con atención. Sakura se detuvo de limpiarlo y lo miro con seriedad — Pero recuerda algo: El Jutsu de sello de maldición es tan fuerte como lo eres tú, su fuerza se deriva de tu propia voluntad. Si tu voluntad es débil, si comienzas a dudar de ti mismo la maldición se desencadenara con toda su fuerza — la visión de Sasuke empezó a tornarse borrosa y sin poder evitarlo su consciencia fue arrastrada, su cuerpo cayo hacia adelante en el hombro de la Haruno, sorprendida Sakura atino a rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, lo miro completamente inconsciente y sonrio suavemente — ¿Fue mucho para ti, eh?

—Vaya — Sakura amplio de golpe las cuencas al escuchar esa voz, saliendo de unos de los pilares la delgada y alta figura de Orochimaru apareció — Cuantos haz crecido, Sakura. Y pensar que ya eres tan fuerte para llevar a cabo el Jutsu de sello de maldición

—Tu. — arrastro las dos silabas con una nota de incredulidad a la defensiva

—Mucho tiempo sin verte, Sa-ku-ra-chan

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — gruño con una mueca de enojo

—No te ofendas, sakura, pero mi asunto es con el niño que tienes en tus brazos, no contigo

Sakura jadeo y bajo la vista a su alumno para volverla a elevar al instante a Orochimaru que tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Cuidadosamente dejo a Sasuke en el suelo y volteo a ver a Orochimaru que caminaba con lentitud en su dirección, poniéndose en pose defensiva extendió su puño que empezó a rodearse por una brillante chakra azul que ilumino el lugar, Orochimaru se detuvo sorprendido por la atrayente técnica.

—¡Apártate! ¡No me importa si eres uno de los tres legendarios Sannin! ¡Te juro que si das un paso más hacia Sasuke uno de los dos morirá aqui! — amenazo con voz severa, el resplandor que emitía la técnica iluminando de color azul como una estela su rostro

Orochimaru empezó a carcajearse, una risa que hablaba de un hombre que perdió la cordura hace mucho tiempo, una risa estruendosa y diabólica que parecía cantar los versos de invocación del Shinigami.

—¿Que es tan gracioso? — demando saber, arrugando el ceño

Lentamente el Sannin dejo de reír y la miro con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Ah, Sakura, de verdad crees que ese sello servirá, crees que puedes protegerlo y mantenerlo lejos de lo que realmente desea. Sabes que tengo razón, un corazón como el suyo, ese apetito en específico no puede ser negado, no importa que obstáculo le pongas en el camino, el es un vengador ¿o me equivoco? — inquirió, burlón

Sakura apretó los dientes.

—¿Crees que puedes aprovecharte de eso? No con Sasuke...

—No puedes detenerlo — dándole la espalda empezó a alejarse — En algún momento el vendrá a mi en busca de mi poder — se detuvo aun dándole la espalda — A menos claro que cumplas tu amenaza y me mates, hazlo. Eso si puedes — viro el cuello mirándola de perfil — sera divertido jugar con esa atrayente técnica tuya, es bastante curiosa — Y volvió sonreír, siguiendo su camino, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad

Con los ojos abiertos y una mueca conmocionada el cuerpo de Sakura temblaba.

_¿Una de los dos morirá aqui? ¿Soy idiota?, _Se recompuso, calmando los temblores de su cuerpo, volteo a ver a su estudiante aun inconsciente en el suelo, sus ojos mostraron tristeza, _Sasuke_

* * *

**.**

**(…)**

**.**

—¡Wo, quien hubiera pensado que Shino es tan fuerte! — vocifero Naruto entusiasmado al ver al Aburame siendo el ganador y dirigirse hacia sus compañeros de equipo y Sensei, a su lado Tenten asintió igual de sorprendida que su rubio compañero

De repente una nube de humo apareció tras de ambos integrantes del equipo 7 que los hizo voltearse, miraron sorprendidos a su Sensei.

—¡Hola! — Saludo con una sonrisa

—¿Como que "Hola"? ¿Dónde esta Sasuke, Sakura-sensei? — quiso saber Naruto, entre curioso y preocupado, aunque este último no lo admitiría

—¡Si, sensei! ¿qué le paso a Sasuke? — le urgió también Tenten

Moviendo las manos en el aire en ademan de que se tranquilizaran les dijo:

—No se preocupen, el esta bien, solo esta descansando en la enfermería — Tenten soltó un suspiro de alivio. _Sin embargo esta rodeado de Anbu como guardias, _añadió en sus pensamientos, eso era algo que sus alumnos no necesitaban saber

El siguiente combate comenzó: Misumi Tsurugi contra Kankuro. La pelea no duro realmente mucho, en un principio Misumi pareció con las posibilidades de ganar dislocando los huesos de su cuerpo y enrollándose en el cuerpo de su contrincante, sin embargo Kankuro con un haz bajo la manga logro engañarlo con una marioneta que utilizo para devolverle el favor apretándolo con sus brazos de madera, el Tsurugi se rindió dando a ganador al No Sabaku.

Luego de esa batalla hubo un pequeño tiempo de pausa para que los competidores pudieran acicalarse, Tenten habia ido al baño para lavar su cara, miro el pequeño espejo cuadrado, su cabello estaba recogido en un desordenado chongo sobre su cabeza que dejaba varios mechones castaños fuera, más que un chongo parecía una coleta mal hecha. Parpadeo al ver a Ino aparecer en el espejo apoyándose en el marco de entrada. Abrió la boca para cerrarla de inmediato. Volvió a abrir el grifo, lavando sus manos en un intento por ignorarla.

—Tu cabello esta hecho un desastre — dijo con naturalidad y una pizca de indiferencia, no fue un comentario burlón, solo una observación

Alzando sus hombros en un gesto de desinterés se dio la vuelta encarando a la Yamanaka.

—No me importa — Contesto

Ino rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Por supuesto que no, todo lo que tenga que ver con tu aspecto te es irrelevante

Cruzando los brazos la miro desafiante.

—¿A que quieres llegar? — Inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza

Acortando la distancia que las separaba Ino se detuvo a tres pasos de Tenten quien alzo una ceja.

—A nada, solo decirte que pronto nos tocara pelear a nosotras y aquí hay mucha gente fuerte

—Si quieres decirme que estas insegura no es mi problema

La Yamanaka negó con la cabeza cortando sus palabras.

—Claro que no, en todo caso quien debería preocuparse eres tu, casi te acaban en el examen anterior ¿en serio crees poder ganar a alguno de ellos? Lo mejor es que te retires — Alego, con una sonrisa altanera

Tenten la miro unos segundos en silencio, bajo la cabeza y evoco todo lo que tuvo que pasar en la segunda fase del examen y como casi es derrotada sin poder proteger a sus compañeros, _pero aun así lo hice_, volvió a levantar la cabeza con una sonrisa formada en sus labios que sorprendió a la rubia.

—No me importa lo que digas, llegue hasta aquí y no retrocederé, quizás quien deba renunciar eres tu y no yo — Pasando a su lado sin abandonar su sonrisa dejo a una pensativa Yamanaka atrás

Salio del baño y en el pasillo pensó: _Así es, no me echare atrás cuando he llegado tan lejos._

Al llegar a la zona de los palcos los nombres de los siguientes participantes aparecieron, Tenten ensancho los ojos sorprendida. Ino que venia detrás de ella miro confundida las expresiones de sus compañeros, no tuvo que preguntar para saber a que se debía, en la pantalla que indicaba los nombres estaba el suyo.

Temari No sabaku contra Ino Yamanaka.

Sus ojos volaron a la rubia de coletas que sonreía con soberbia, como si ya tuviera la pelea ganada. Trago discretamente, esa chica no solo se veía como un oponente fuerte si no que era parte del equipo del extraño pelirrojo que parecía asesinar a todos con la mirada.

_Tranquila, Ino, tu puedes._ Temari ya esperaba en el área de combate, tomando una larga respiración se dispuso a bajar.

—Ino — la rubia a mitad de las escaleras volvió la cabeza a Tenten que estaba en el inicio. La castaña vacilo unos segundos para luego mirarla a los ojos — Suerte

Sorprendida separo los labios, ambas se encararon en silencio un par de segundos. Ino sonrio.

—No la necesito, voy dispuesta a ganar — declaro con una sonrisa, pero a Tenten no le engañaba con ese intento de confianza, sabia que la Yamanaka estaba insegura por dentro

Bajando el resto de las escaleras con paso seguro se puso en medio del área de batalla frente a Temari, el instructor dio inicio a la batalla. Instantáneamente Ino dio un largo salto atrás a la espera del primer ataque, sin embargo Temari no hizo amago de moverse y siguió con la misma sonrisa de soberbia en sus labios. Espero, pero la No sabaku no hacia movimiento, frunció el ceño empezando a irritarse.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso temes no poder vencerme? — provoco con burla

Aun así Temari no se movió, en su lugar la sonrisa en sus labios se ensancho como si le hubiera causado gracia sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te rindes de una vez? — La Yamanaka jadeo y la miro con desconcierto.

—¿Por qué haría eso? — repuso, frunciendo las cejas

—Porque con solo verte me doy cuenta que no eres el tipo de chica que deba estar en una pelea

—¿Que clase de chica soy entonces? — replico en tono desdeñoso

—Una vanidosa — declaro, sus ojos verdes brillaron burlones. Ino jadeo — Eres de esas chicas a las que solo le importa su aspecto, tener un bonito cabello y pasar horas pensando la ropa adecuada que usar, no te conozco de nada pero con solo verte puedo llevarme esa imagen de ti, pelear contigo sería una pérdida de tiempo — soltó una socarrona risa — Apuesto a que tu única preocupación es verte linda para conquistar al chico que te gusto — siseo cruelmente

Apretando los puños Ino sentía su sangre bullir en cólera.

_Ino se está molestando de verdad_, pensó Shikamaru prestando completa atención a la batalla que hasta el momento se había limitado a palabras. Sakura observando al igual que sus alumnos tuvo un piquete de vergüenza sintiéndose identificada por las palabras de la rubia de cuatro coletas a su yo de niña.

—Hablas como si me conocieras pero en realidad no es así — Enfrento los ojos verde con irritación — Si, tienes razón, cuido mi cabello y aspecto — de su porta armas saco un kunai, Temari observo su acción sin alterarse — Pero también he llegado aquí con la disposición de convertirme en una kunoichi — fue levantando su mano lentamente con el Kunai firmemente sujeto — Y el cabello en este momento toma un segundo lugar — Y entonces, sujetando de las puntas del cabello con su mano libre llevo el kunai hacia el bajo la atenta mirada de todos y lo corto

Largos mechones rubios volaron en el aire hacia el suelo.

_No puede ser, ya la perdimos._ Pensó con una mueca de incredulidad y sorpresa Shikamaru. Todos observaron con asombro la escena del cabello siendo cortado, mucho mas los novatos que conocían la devoción que la Yamanaka le tenía a su pelo. Tenten no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la expresión de incredulidad no podía borrarse de sus facciones, la chica que se jactaba de su impecable cabellera con la cual lograría enamorar a Sasuke se había reducido considerablemente.

_Wo, Ino es... asombrosa. _Naruto miraba fijamente a Ino, siempre la había visto como una chica engreída que solo se interesaba por ella misma, pero ahora, frente a sus ojos la Yamanaka tomaba una nueva perspectiva, una chica que no se dejaba intimidar y era capaz de demostrarlo con sus acciones. Sus ojos azules brillaron.

—¡Yo no necesito esto! — arrojo la coleta cortada en dirección a la No Sabaku, los mechones cayeron lentamente desperdigándose en el suelo

Temari que no habia despegado los ojos de la rubia en ningún momento sonrio con altanería.

—Muy lindo tu acto pero eso no te servirá de mucho — Antes de que Ino pudiera predecir lo que haría Temari llevo su mano a su abanico en su espalda y lo agito creando una fuerte ventisca que golpeo el cuerpo de la Yamanaka mandándola a volar

Ino cayo de espalda a unos metros, se reincorporo con una mueca de dolor _¿Que rayos...? ¿Que clase de abanico es ese?, _miro a la rubia de coletas apoyarse en el abanico con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Que pasa? ¿ya te rendiste? — Inquirió en un tono malicioso

Frunció el ceño.

—¡Eso jamás! — lanzo cinco Shurikens que la No Sabaku repelió con viento, para Ino había quedado claro que una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo estaba descartada

Siguió lanzado kunais y Shurikens, todos siendo repelidos por la de coletas como si tuviese un escudo. Apretó los dientes, frustrada, solo le quedaba una opción y no estaba segura de usarla del todo.

_No tengo de otra. _Su dedos pulgares se tocaron entre si al igual que los índice.

_¿No estará tratando de...?_ Shikamaru no pudo terminar su pensamiento por el grito de Ino.

—Jutsu: Cambio de Cu- — no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando la No Sabaku grito al mismo tiempo

—¡Jutsu: Hoz Comadreja! — un torbellino de viento es creado por su abanico dirigiéndose en su dirección, Ino intento evadirlo dando un salto siendo atrapada por el

Atrapada en el torbellino que la alzo en el aire su cuerpo empieza a sufrir heridas por el viento mezclado con chakra, suelta un alarido de dolor al sentir su cuerpo ser golpeado por el fuerte viento, cuando la ventisca se fue desvaneciendo el cuerpo de Ino fue cayendo, su espalda golpeo la punta del abanico soltando sangre por la boca por el abrupto golpe.

—Vaya, esa chica es despiadada — soltó Naruto igual de conmocionado que los demás espectadores, había echo papilla a Ino sin darle una oportunidad

—Esa chica es terrorífica — al lado de Naruto Rock Lee comento

_Ino_. Tenten apretó la baranda observando con preocupación el cuerpo inerte de la rubia sobre le abanico.

—Ganadora: Temari No Sabaku — Anuncio el instructor

Temari sonrio con crueldad antes de lanzar el cuerpo de Ino de su abanico. Rock Lee reacciono rápidamente bajando del palco y atrapando a la rubia, sus pies se arrastraron atrás por la fuerza en que la No Sabaku la habia lanzado.

—¡Oye, ¿que te pasa? Esa no es forma de tratar a una competidora! — reclamo molesto

—Mejor cállate, su pelea fue aburrida, por eso acabe con ella rápidamente

Asuma llego en ese momento, miro a la rubia de coletas que se daba la vuelta regresando a los palcos junto a su equipo con pasos arrogantes, miro a su alumna en brazos del chico de cejas pobladas.

—Gracias, Lee, yo me haré cargo desde ahora — el chico asintió pasandole a la rubia a su Sensei

Miro a su inconsciente alumna en sus brazos y sonrio con tristeza, sus pasos se dirigieron fuera de la zona de batalla en dirección a la enfermería; Tenten desde el palco hizo amago de seguirlos, preocupada.

—Tenten — la llamo Naruto — Te toca — señalo el monitor que marcaba su nombre

Tenten contra Masato.

_¿Por qué justo ahora?_ Se preguntó con frustración, realmente quería saber cómo estaba Ino. Una mano apoyándose en su hombro la hizo levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con la amable sonrisa de su Sensei.

—Ve y da lo mejor de ti, yo iré a ver como esta Ino — Tenten la miro con ojos brillantes

—¡Gracias Sensei! — tomando desprevenida a la Haruno le dio una rápido abrazo antes de bajar rápidamente donde ya la esperaba el castaño

Sakura observo a su alumna llegar a la zona de batalla y sonrio antes de dirigirse a la enfermería donde se encontró a Asuma observando con preocupación a su alumna sobre una camilla, se acerco con pasos silenciosos y se colocó a su lado.

—¿Como esta?

—Aun no la han revisado — le informo, y eso fue suficiente para ella

Acercándose a la joven rubia empezó a aplicar Ninjutsu medico en su cuerpo, duro un par de minutos en el proceso, Asuma no se alejó en ningún momento, la expresión de Ino se relajó hasta volverse tranquila. La rubia ya inconsciente normalizo su respiraron cayendo en un relajante sueño.

—Estará bien, solo debe descansar un poco

Asuma suspiro aliviado.

—No creí que su combate fuera a terminar así, esos niños de Suna son bastante despiadados

—Tienes razón — paso su mano por la frente de la rubia. _Le esta bajando la fiebre_. — Y eso es algo que me inquieta — confeso en un susurro

**.**

**(…)**

**.**

—¡Tu puedes, Tenten! — El grito de Naruto resonó

—¡Gambaru! — Lee le siguió a coro al Uzumaki siendo reprendido por su compañera de equipo sobre apoyar a otros competidores cuando su compañero estaba abajo

Desde el área de batallas Tenten resoplo, una pequeña sonrisa escapo en sus labios. Frente a ella Masato se veía igual de serio que la primera vez que lo conoció. Se preguntó cuales serían sus Jutsu, como la atacaría. El instructor anuncio el inicio.

Tenten no espero a que hiciera el primer movimiento, de su porta-armas saco dos kunais que no dudo en lanzar en dirección del castaño, para su gran sorpresa con un solo Kunai el chico los golpeo lanzándolos lejos. _Debe ser muy bueno con las armas_, pensó, bastante sorprendida. Continuo ahora con Shurikens, dando el mismo resultado, frunció el ceño,_ ¿Que rayos? ¿qué tan bueno es?._

Desde el palco Nanami sonrio de lado como si algo le causara gracia. _Si continua de esa manera perderá, Masato no solo es un engreído, es un engreído con un perfecto control de armas. Aunque debo admitir que la chica tiene buen manejo no le llega a la punta de los talones._

_Todas las devuelve,_ pensó con frustración Tenten_, es obvio que esta es su área y yo quedo muy fuera de lugar, _y ella creía ser buena con las armas, ese chico distaba mucho. _Deberé recurrir a algo. _Fue entonces que una idea se lo ocurrió, algo que venía poniendo en práctica hace varios días, solo esperaba que su Sensei no se enfadara con ella. Frunció las cejas y de su porta-armas saco una serie de Shurikens que lanzo con rapidez al castaño, Masato arrugo el ceño golpeando la horda Shurikens con rapidez, cuando el ultimo shuriken cayo busco con la mirada a Tenten al no verla en el lugar, se había distraído y perdido de vista cuando tuvo que detener los Shurikens.

Y era eso lo que Tenten necesitaba.

Todos en los palcos ensancharon los ojos de golpe y abrieron la boca con sorpresa.

Masato atino a expandir las cuencas y saltar rápidamente antes de recibir el golpe de lleno, el puño de Tenten impacto en el suelo quebrándolo.

En ese mismo momento Sakura regresaba junto a Asuma a los palcos y contemplaba perpleja la escena.

_E-Eso es lo que Sakura-sensei hace,_ estupefacto a Naruto casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas.

Tenten fue levantando lentamente el brazo del suelo, _lo logre,_ sonrió, de repente una punzada en la mano que había golpeado el suelo le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor, con su otra mano se la sostuvo, le temblaba y dolía._ ¡Oh no! _Apretó los dientes.

Su pequeña pausa le sirvió a Masato, que luego de salir de la sorpresa inicial por aquel potente golpe que pudo esquivar por los pelos volvió a lanzarse hacia la castaña, Tenten lo vio venir y sin poder reaccionar bien por el dolor de su muñeca sintió el filo del Kunai en su cuello y a Masato detrás de ella.

—Ríndete — Le ordeno en voz baja cerca de su oído

Mordiendo su labio Tenten no quiso hacerlo, no obstante sabía que a ese punto no iba poder hacer más, probablemente se había roto la mano, si antes no podía darle buen alcance con las dos manos ¿cómo lo haría ahora? Sus hombros cayeron decaídos.

—Me rindo — Murmuro con tristeza, sin embargo el instructor la escucho y anuncio a Masato ganador

Con la vista en el suelo camino fuera del área de batalla con pasos lentos, una sombra frente a ella la hizo detenerse y elevar la vista, trago duro al ver a su Sensei con las manos en las caderas y una mueca de enojo frente a ella. Abrió la boca queriendo dar una excusa, pero por la mirada de su Sensei supo que nada de lo que diría serviría para aplacar la situación, habia utilizado un Jutsu que apenas estaba aprendiendo a controlar y las consecuencias se reflejaban en su mano que dolía horrores.

Sakura la miro unos segundos más enojada antes de soltar un suspiro e inclinarse a su altura, tomando con cuidado la mano de su alumna la reviso con ojo critico. Luego de un minuto dijo:

—Por suerte es solo un esguince — la sorpresa se reflejó en la expresión de Tenten. Sakura frunció el ceño — Pudiste haberte roto la mano, incluso el brazo completo. Te advertí que no lo hicieras, usar ese Jutsu requiere un preciso y equilibrado control de chakra — al ver como la expresión de su alumna decaia Sakura puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrio suavemente — se que quieres demostrar cuan fuerte eres, pero todo es a su debido tiempo, utilizarlo fue un riesgo... — hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza — No, el que yo te lo haya enseñado fue riesgoso, apenas puedo controlarlo, no soy la educada para enseñártelo — Tenten quiso refutarlo, decirle que ella era muy buena Sensei, una gran Ninja a la que aspiraba ser en el futuro, sin embargo Sakura no la dejo y volvió a hablar — Vamos a la enfermería a curarte

Asintiendo siguió por detrás a su Sensei, su mirada café anclada en su mano todo el tiempo.

Desde los palcos Naruto siguió a su Sensei y compañera hasta perderlas de vista, regreso su vista al frente apoyando los brazos en el barandal junto a su barbilla con una mueca de aburricion.

—No tenía idea que Tenten-san pudiera hacer algo como eso — comento Lee con asombro en su voz — ¡Su fuera es extraordinaria!

Naruto asintió distraídamente.

—Eso que no has visto a Sakura-sensei ¡ella si que es fuerte! — revelo asintiendo repetidas veces

Las mejillas de Rock Lee se pintaron de rojo, Naruto lo miro con curiosidad.

—Tu sensei es la mujer de cabello rosa ¿no? — Pregunto para afirmar, al ver el asentimiento del rubio sus ojos se volvieron brillantes — ¡Tu sensei es muy hermosa, su llama de la juventud es tan brillante! — sus ojos se volvieron estrellas juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, el fondo se volvió rosa con estrellas tintineantes — ¡Una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa! — Imagino a Sakura Haruno sonriendo, batiendo las pestañas — ¡Oh! Como quisiera haber sido un poco mayor para poder cortejarla — casacas de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

Mirándolo como si de un bicho raro se tratara Naruto se pregunto porque estaba rodeado de tantos raritos.

La siguiente pelea comenzo.

Nara Shikamaru contra Kin Tsuchi.

...

—Ya estas bien, trata de moverla un rato para que tus músculos se relajen — Sentada en una camilla con su Sensei frente a ella Tenten hizo lo que le ordeno abriendo y cerrando la mano, moviendo los dedos — Sigue haciéndolo un par de minutos y cuando te sientas bien puedes regresar a terminar de ver las batallas — Tenten asintió mirando su mano, Sakura hizo amago de darse la vuelta cuando su alumna la detuvo llamando, giro a verla interrogante

—Sensei — sin dejar de mover su mano miro a la pelirosa — ¿Donde esta Sasuke? Creí que estaba aqui en la enfermería

Una pequeña gota de sudor bajo a un costado de la mejilla de Sakura. Agitando la mano hizo aire de restar importancia.

—El esta bien, esta en una habitación aparte descansando

Tenten la miro dudosa unos segundos para luego asentir, su Sensei no le mentiría, y si lo hiciera, estaba segura que seria por una buena razón. Sakura salio de la enfermería dejando a Tenten, la castaña clavo su mirada en la camilla donde Ino descansaba, bajándose se acerco a la rubia y observo su rostro durmiente.

—Gomen, Ino. Fui una terrible amiga — unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por lo que apretó los parpados

—La que debería disculparse soy yo — de golpe levanto los parpados y miro a la Yamanaka, los ojos celestes la veían con calma — Fui demasiado caprichosa y no me fije en como te sentías, solo pensando en mi y en Sasuke-kun — llevando su mano tomo la de Tenten y la apretó ligeramente

Limpiando sus ojos le devolvió el apretón y sonrio.

—Procura recuperarte o así solo me demostraras que soy mejor que tu — recuperándose su animo Tenten le dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa

Ino soltó una corta risa y luego alzo de manera desafiante en broma la barbilla.

—Eso crees, veras como soy superior a ti en todos los sentidos

Ambas rieron alegremente.

Fuera de la enfermería apoyada en pared Sakura sonrio. _Tenten, me alegra que te des cuenta que la amistad también es importante. _Sakura no dudaba de la fortaleza de su alumna, sin embargo habían veces en que se tomaba demasiado enserio su papel de Ninja dejando de lado a sus compañeros, de alguna manera le recordó al joven Kakashi, aunque entre sus alumnos quizás el que mas se pareciera era Sasuke. Un destello de su infancia regreso a su mente, en el patio de la academia, Kakashi y Obito enfrentándose, las chicas animando al Hatake, Rin aplaudiendo junto a ella y Hinata, y Shisui que miraba con desinterés la batalla, se vio a si misma mirando al Uchiha de reojo con una pequeño sonrojo y luego animando junto a Hinata.

Sonrio con un poco de nostalgia.

Los recuerdos eran importantes, muchos mas los recuerdos que te conectaban con aquellas personas que ya no estaban, por eso se esforzaba en que sus alumnos lograran unirse y crearan un lazo fuerte e irrompible, que vieran el verdadero valor de la amistad.

...

Muchos se sorprendieron cuando Shikamaru fue el vencedor, al parecer el vago chico se guarda una brillante mente que escondía bajo mucha flojera. No obstante, la sorpresa no fue mayor que cuando Naruto batallo contra Kiba saliendo vencedor.

Tenten, ayudando a Ino que se apoyaba en su hombro, llegaron justo cuando la pelea del Uzumaki empezó, la castaña no dudo en apoyar a su compañero, aunque cuando el rubio se echo un pedo para de esa manera confundir al Inuzuka se vio tentada a bajar y darle un golpe.

La siguiente batalla comenzó.

Hanabi Hyuga contra Nanami Aomine.

Esa batalla por algún motivo prometía ser bastante interesante.

Las dos chicas bajaron al área de batalla deteniéndose frente a frente.

Los ojos perla de Hanabi estaban calmos, de hecho no expresaban nada, tenia una mirada que destilaba frialdad para una niña que era la menor de todos ahí. Los Gennin se preguntaron como podía transmitir tanta frialdad aquellos ojos. Los Sensei por otro lado se preguntaron como esa chica que estaba ligada directamente a Hinata podía expresar tal desprovisto de emociones, muy distante a la calidez y amabilidad que los ojos perla de Hinata transmitían en el pasado.

El instructor dio el anuncio de inicio.

Ambas se encararon en silencio.

La pelinegra fue la primera en hacer un movimiento, metiendo las manos en su bolsillo saco unas cuerdas de cuero que se arrastraron en el suelo. Las cuerdas empezaron a brillar con electricidad que las rodeo y entonces lanzo una al aire, en un rápido movimiento Hanabi se hizo a un lado, la cuerda azoto el suelo. Siguieron ese ritmo un par de minutos, Hanabi evadiendo los azotes de la cuerda de Nanami que empezaba a frustrarse de la situación.

—¡Ataca de una vez, maldición! — saliendo su carácter impaciente y enojon Nanami le grito azotando nuevamente el suelo

Hanabi dejo de saltar y la encaro en silencio.

—Si eso es lo que deseas — con una rapidez apenas captada hizo una serie de sellos — ¡Byakugan! — las venas alrededor de sus ojos se levantaron y sus pupilas se dilataron haciéndose visibles

Nanami jadeo al ver tan cerca aquel Kekkei Genkai, era algo chocante la primera vez que lo veías.

No solo ella se sorprendió, en los palcos muchos que desconocían aquel Doujutsu soltaron una exclamación de impresión. _Esos ojos... dan miedo_ Penso Naruto, un escalofrió le subió la espalda.

Antes de que Nanami pudiera salir de la sorpresa Hanabi se lanzo contra ella con la palma extendida iluminada por un pequeño brillo azul, la pelinegra atino a evadirlo, sin embargo sintió como la palma de la ojo blanco le rosaba el brazo y en el lugar sentía un lacerante dolor. _¿Que demonios? Apenas me toco pero senti como si me hubiera dado un fuerte puñetazo._

—¿Que paso, Sensei? ¿La toco? — Tenten pregunto, habia estado con mucha atención el transcurso de la batalla y no explicaba porque la pelinegra tenia una mueca de dolor, la Hyuga apenas la habia tocado, eso no pudo ser suficiente ¿verdad?

—De hecho solo la roso — la voz de Sakura salio seria sin despegar los ojos de la batalla, Nanami trataba de evitar las palmas de Hanabi, ni siquiera podía utilizar su látigo

—¿Eh? — Naruto inmiscuyéndose miro con confusión a su Sensei — Pero ¿solo rozarla le hizo tanto daño?

Sakura dejo de mirar la pelea y miro a sus alumnos, no solo ellos esperaban una explicación, Rock Lee e Ino, incluso Masato que se mostraba desinteresado la veía de reojo con interés.

—Hai — cruzo los brazos y regreso sus ojos verdes a la batalla, Nanami había logrado dar un salto y alargar su látigo por detrás de la Hyuga, sin embargo viéndolo venir Hanabi lo evito para su sorpresa — Los Hyuga tienen un Taijutsu único de pelea pasado de generación en generación, su manera de pelear es bastante sutil, a diferencia de la mayoría de los Taijutsu que se basan en hacer daño externo ellos causan daño interno golpeando las redes de chakra.

—¿Re... des de chakra? — Naruto miro con cara de "¿que es eso?" Tenten se golpeó la frente con la palma por lo tonto que podía llegar a ser su compañero

—Si, Naruto, las redes de chakra, es como el sistema circulatoria que se encarga de llevar sangre pero en su lugar lleva chakra — al ver la cara de "Ya casi entiendo, pero explícame mas" de su alumno continuo — La red de Chakra recorre los órganos internos, esta tan pegada que se considera uno, por lo que si afecta la red de chakra a consecuencia daña algún órgano

Abajo Nanami seguida tratando de hacer caer a Hanabi, su mueca de enojo y dolor por la frustración de no poder atraparla era evidente.

—Pero Sensei, la red de chakra es invisible ¿como puede verla? — Tenten expreso su duda sacando una sonrisa de lado en Sakura por la astucia de su alumna

—Eso es sencillo, el Byakugan — Desde abajo Hanabi evitaba cada latigazo de Nanami con una normalidad desesperante — Para ese ojo hay pocas cosas invisibles. Pueden ver la red de chakra y golpear en el lugar exacto causando un gran daño ¿conocen el Sharingan de Sasuke, no? Ambos son Doujutsu poderosos de los clanes mas grandes y prestigiosos de konoha, sin embargo por su poder de penetración el Byakugan es el mas fuerte de los dos

—¡Wo, Sakura-sensei sabe mucho! — Naruto la miro maravillado

—¡Kuso! — el grito de Nanami resonó tomando la atención de todos, la pelinegra estaba sobre sus rodillas con sangre escapando de su boca — ¿Que... me hiciste? — se las arreglo para decir con esfuerzo

—Solo quiero terminar la pelea, es solo un estorbo — la voz sin matiz de Hanabi siguió sin alterarse, de hecho en toda la batalla sus ojos no perdieron calma

Lee apretó el barandal viendo a su compañera con preocupación.

—¿Que tan fuerte son los Hyugas? — pregunto a nadie en particular, solo un pensamiento que sin darse cuenta dijo en voz alta

—Lo bastante para ser considerados los Ninjas de Taijutsu mas formidables — la voz de Gai hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver, como pocas veces el Ninja mayor de cejas pobladas tenia una expresión seria — No solo eso, sus habilidades son tan grandes que son considerados Ninjas de Élite, como Sakura dijo el Byakugan es un arma bastante poderosa, pelear a Taijutsu con un Hyuga es como pedir la destrucción de tus órganos vitales — señalo la batalla, Nanami se alejaba de Hanabi — Su cuerpo es su mayor arma y también portan con una gran defensa, Nanami ya se dio cuenta que no tiene posibilidades de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y a mantenido distancia, aun así eso no ha servido de mucho, Hanabi prevee cada uno de sus movimientos, de alguna manera es como el Sharingan que puede leer y anticipar las acciones del oponente, pero hay una diferencia, el Byakugan lo puede ver incluso aunque trate de ocultarlo, puede atraparte, por eso Nanami no ha podido darle con el látigo

—¿Dice que la pelea ya la tiene perdida? — inquirió Tenten

Gai sacudió con solemnidad la cabeza.

—No he dicho eso, sin embargo conozco a mi alumna y sus capacidades como conozco el estilo de pelea Hyuga, y en esta ocasión Nanami no tiene las cartas a su favor — bajo los parpados

Rock Lee frunció el ceño, miro la batalla de su compañera y regreso su atención a su Sensei.

—¿Como sabe tanto del estilo de los Hyugas, Gai-sensei? — cuestiono Lee con intriga

Gai levanto los parpados, con los brazos cruzados le alzo el pulgar y sonrio de lado, un diente brillo.

—Porque mi mayor rival es un Hyuga, y esta en este lugar

—¿Su... — su frase quedo al aire cuando viajando mas atrás su vista observo a un alto hombre castaño con el uniforme Ninja estándar, el hombre cruzado de brazos tenia un aura de impotencia y poder, nunca Lee habia sentido que son solo estar de pie sin hacer nada alguien pudiera mostrar tanto poder, como si sintiera su negra mirada el castaño lo miro por el rabillo, un ojo blanco lo miro por apenas un segundo para regresar la vista a la pelea — Es... — todos miraron a la espera de que diría, el pelinegro bajo la cabeza al suelo — ¡Realmente genial! — levanto la cabeza de golpe dando un potente grito, miro a su sensei — ¡Su rival es bastante digno de usted, Gai-sensei! ¡Siempre tiene lo mejor!

A muchos les corrió una gota estilo anime en la nuca cuando asintiendo igual de emocionado Gai le paso un brazo por los hombros diciéndole que debía encontrarse un rival igual de digno. Sakura miro al Maito con una mueca cansada, _no cambia para nada. _De repente como sintiéndose observabada viro la vista, mas nadie se fijaba en ella, atentos a la batalla, sus ojos verdes cayeron en el fino perfil masculino de Neji, el Hyuga no parecía darse cuenta de su mirada sobre el con los ojos puestos en la batalla, pero Sakura sabia que no era si y era bastante consiente que lo observaba. Luego de unos segundos regreso su vista a la batalla, sin notar a Neji mirarla por el rabillo de ojo un segundo.

Abajo Nanami se tomaba con fuerza un brazo al que Hanabi le habia cerrado los flujos de Chakra.

—Creo que ya es suficiente, yo gano — le dijo con voz impersonal, mirándola comos si no fuera gran cosa

La pelinegra apretó los dientes, el brazo y otras partes del cuerpo le dolían horrores, ya ni podía sostener su látigo, no le quedaba nada, sin embargo rendirse no estaba en su opción, antes de hacerlo recurriría a otra cosa, su gran bocota.

—¿Que te pasa? ¿La princesita teme terminar las cosas? — escupió con burla, Hanabi que habia empezado a girar sobre sus talones para darle la espalda quedo estática — Debe ser eso. ¿Sabes? he escuchado historias del clan Hyuga, tan perfectos e imponentes, apuesto que has tenido una maravillosa vida llena de lujos como una niñita mimada — los ojos de Hanabi fueron reemplazados por una sombra — Todos deben besar el suelo donde pisas, Hi-me — pronuncio con sorna lentamente

Hanabi se volvió a girar con la vista al suelo, sus manos estaban iluminadas de un mucho mas brillante azul, lentamente levanto la cabeza, si era posible las venas alrededor de sus ojos se veían mas pronunciados dándole un aspecto terrorífico. Con una mirada vacía pero que a la vez destilaba furia corrió en dirección de una estupefacta Nanami, su intención era provocarla mas no habia creído despertar tal furia que casi parecía instinto asesino.

Nanami la vio correr hacia ella y cerro los ojos a la espera del golpe final, espero y los segundos transcurrieron y ningún dolor llego a su cuerpo, con temor levanto los parpados, frente a ella la espalda de instructor ocupo su campo de visión.

Hanabi aun con el Byakugan activado miro a las personas deteniéndola, su brazo derecho siendo detenido por Gai, su brazo izquierdo por Sakura, detrás de ella Neji le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros frente a su cuello y de frente con un signo de sello el instructor tocaba su banda.

—Hanabi, contrólate — ordeno en voz Baja Neji

Con el Byakugan activado Hanabi pudo verlo, a pesar de esforzarse pudo ver la decepción que intentaba ocultar con frialdad en sus ojos perla, como si hubiera esperado algo mas de ella, no pudiendo soportar lo que los ojos de su mayor reflejaban desvió los ojos y quedo estática por lo que encontró.

Unos ojos verde de un brillante jade la miraban con una infinita tristeza que ella no pudo comprender.

Un gemido de dolor de Nanami que se sostenía el brazo hizo que Gai se acercara alarmado, la chica lo vio venir y sin poderlo evitar fue arropada por la oscuridad, sus canales de Chakra fueron mas afectados de lo que creyó, de haber dejado que Hanabi diera el golpe final hubiera sido su final. Gai la tomo en sus brazos y apresurado la llevo a la enfermera.

El local cayo en un profundo silencio, tan tenso que podía cortarse con un Kunai, Hanabi se vio liberada, sin embargo sus ojos no se apartaban de la Haruno ¿por que la mirada de esa manera? ¿Por que sus ojos expresaban tanto sufrimiento al verla? No le gustaban, no le gustaba esa mirada.

—Iku, Hanabi — Ya caminando dándole la espalda Neji espero que lo siguiera, pero al ver que no se habia movido volvió la cabeza, sus ojos se ensancharon levemente al ver a Hanabi encarando a Sakura, pudo ver la expresión de la Haruno que aunque no decia nada sus ojos hablaban por ella, dolor e infinita tristeza, por un momento, un breve momento, su expresión se suavizo antes de regresar a su cara estoica — Hanabi — volvió a llamar

La castaña parpadeo saliendo de su letargo, bajando la mirada giro sobre sus talones yendo tras su Sensei.

Sakura los observo alejarse, viendo la espalda de ambos fue como transportarse al pasado; la espalda ancha y adulta de Neji se volvió a la de cuando era un Niño y la de Hanabi fue reemplazada por el fantasma de Hinata, con sus cabellos cortos balanceándose, ambos caminando juntos, el espacio se volvió oscuro y solo ellos eran iluminados. Apretando el puño sacudió su cabeza deshaciendo la imagen, regresando a la actual, una espalda de un Neji adulto y una niña castaña muy diferente a la Hyuga que ella conoció.

Regresando a los palcos la siguiente batalla comenzó.

Rock Lee contra No Sabaku.

Por no decirlo menos la batalla fue bastante impactante, la balanza se movía de uno a otro, pero al final el deseo de sangre de Gaara domino derrotando de una manera brutalmente cruel a Rock Lee.

La ultima Batalla fue Chouji Akimichi contra Dosu Kinuta, siendo el ganador el segundo.

Con eso las preliminares terminaron hasta las finales.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Shino Aburame.

Kankuro No Sabaku.

Temari No Sabaku.

Masato.

Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Hanabi Hyuga

Gaara No Sabaku.

Dosu Kinuta

Los enfrentamientos de la final se acercaran, su tiempo sera ocupado en entrenamientos, mientras otros se recuperar los demás deberán esforzarse para dar todo de si en la final demostrando su poder Ninja.

* * *

**Que capitulo tan agotador, casi creí no pode hacerlo.**

**Si tienen alguna duda déjenme saber, yo les respondo por aqui.**

_**Publicado - 01 -febrero - 2020**_


	9. Confesiones y tardanza: Finales chunnin

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hablan

_Piensan_

_«Recuerdos»_

Las parejas de esta historia aún no están formadas, lleva la trama del anime Naruto pero con muchos cambios en personajes, escenas y sucesos. Además también tenemos varios personajes Oc, incluso en la generación de Naruto.

Los personajes principales serán Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten.

**ADVIERTO: No se ilusionen con las parejas, ya sea Sasusaku, Narusaku, Sasuten, NaruTen e inclusive SakuTen, porque como dije antes, las parejas aun no están establecidas, ademas que este fic se enfoca mas en acciones y aventuras del equipo 7, que si bien habrá romance va a hacer totalmente abierto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que anunciaran la persona con la que batallarían en las finales Naruto se apresuro en ir al hospital, mientras corria recordó la persona que le toco.

Hanabi Hyuga.

Se sentía emocionado pero a la vez inquieto, su Sensei habia dicho que los Hyugas eran de temer y debía evitarse peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, y era eso lo que mas utilizaba ayudado por sus clones de sombra. No solo eso, esa chica Hanabi era rara, la manera en que habia intentado atacar a Nanami cuando ya tenia el encuentro ganado fue un poco escalofriante. Sin embargo la excitación de saber que se enfrentaría a una genio mandaba su raciocinio fuera, Hanabi Hyuga definitivamente era una chica a la que valía pena enfrentar, al igual que al raro de la arena sin cejas, su ceño se frunció, a Sasuke le tocaría enfrentarse a el y aunque no lo admitiera le preocupaba, aquel loco pelirrojo venció a Rock Lee sin derramar una gota de sudor. Se pego las mejillas con las palmas, por el momento se preocuparía por el y su batalla, debía conseguir que su Sensei lo entrenara.

Al llegar al hospital se dirigió automáticamente al mostrador donde dos enfermeras atendían.

—Buenas, la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha — pidió a la enfermera

—Lo lamento pero las horas de visita acabaron — sin mirarlo la enfermera le dijo

—¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Como que se acabo la hora de visita! ¡Eso no es justo, de veras! — se inclino sobre el mostrador — Por favor, señorita

—Naruto, estas en un hospital, no debes hacer escándalo — llegando por un pasillo con una bata blanca Sakura coloco los brazos en su cadera mirando con reproche a su alumno rubio

El Uzumaki volteo con una amplia sonrisa y se apresuro a ponerse frente a la pelirosa.

—¡Ah! Sakura-sensei, me da gusto verla ¡de veras! — sus parpados cerrados se abrieron — ¿Uh? — Miro de arriba abajo a su Sensei — ¿Y esa bata? — cuestiono con curiosidad moviendose rápidamente de un lado a otro mirándola

Sakura lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la parte posterior de su chaqueta.

—Aquí trabajo cuando no debo estar cuidándolos — comento con diversión

El Uzumaki asintió.

—¡Le queda muy bien, Sensei!

Sakura le sonrió a su alumno.

—¿Que venias a buscar? — El Uzumaki parpadeo como si recordara el motivo de su presencia

—¡Es cierto! ¡Quiero pedirle un favor!

—Imagino que puede ser y debo decirte que no puedo entrenarte, ahora mi tiempo esta demasiado tomado en otras ocupaciones por lo que te busque alguien que supervise tu entrenamiento

—¿Eh? ¿Quien?

—Lamento llegar tarde — una perezosa voz detrás del Uzumaki lo hizo girar el cuello, los ojos de Naruto se expandieron al ver a un hombre de alborotado cabello plateado y mascara con un libro naranja al que casi parecía meter su nariz

—Ah, Kaka- — con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa Sakura empezó a saludarlo cuando su intrépido alumno la interrumpió

—¡Es el pervertido del libro! — grito Naruto señalando al Hatake que apenas levanto la mirada del libro para mirarlo con aburrición

_¿Lo llamo...?_ Con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro Sakura se preguntó si había escuchado mal, una vena exploto en su frente y su puño aterrizo en la cabeza de su estudiante que de inmediato llevo las manos a su cabellera rubia sobándose la cabeza con lagrimillas en los ojos y preguntando porque había hecho eso.

—No deberías faltar al respeto a tus mayores — con la sonrisa aun congelada pero con un tinte amenazante Sakura le dijo haciendo temblar al Uzumaki que se escondió tras el Hatake, soltando un suspiro fijo sus ojos verdes en el peliplateado y enarco una ceja — ¿Donde esta Obito? creí que vendría contigo

Kakashi se alzo de hombros en un gesto casi cansado como diciéndole "Ya lo conoces", sabiendo a que se refería el Hatake no dijo nada mas, eso si, cuando el Uchiha llegara le haría saber que con ellas las tardanzas no tenían excusa. Sakura miro a su alumno y se inclinó frente a su rostro.

—Espero no le des problemas a Kakashi-san — advirtió con una mirada que se podía calificar tanto seria como amenazante, tragando nervioso el rubio asintió, Sakura se enderezo y miro al peliplateado — Confió en que lo cuidaras

El Jounnin asintió con desinterés con su vista fija en su libro. Dándole la espalda a la Haruno camino alejándose, el Uzumaki lo miro y luego a su sensei que con la vista le indico que lo siguiera, resignando el rubio no tuvo mas que aceptarlo e ir tras el Ninja peliplateado. Sakura los siguió con la vista hasta verlos desaparecer, Naruto le gritaba al peliplateado que lo ignoraba centrado en su libro.

Los días pasaron y el tiempo limite para el entrenamiento y el día de las finales del examen Chunnin llego.

Todos entrenaron a su manera con Senseis.

Naruto que en un inicio seria entrenado por Kakashi Hatake se topo con Jiraiya el sabio sapo en medio del entrenamiento, el Hatake habia aprovechado para mostrar su admiración y el hombre peliblanco adulado y encantado le dio su versión mas reciente de Icha Icha. Emocionando Kakashi olvido que debía entrenar al Uzumaki y se marcho sin darle tiempo de expresar su incredulidad, al quedarse sin entrenador Naruto persiguió al sabio sapo apodado por el como "Ero-sennin" hasta lograr que aceptara entrenarlo por haber echo que su entrenador lo dejara tirado.

Sasuke habia desparecido del hospital un día que Tenten en compañía de Ino fueron a visitarlo, tiempo después se entero por boca de su Sensei que una persona especial se lo habia llevado para entrenarlo. Aunque quiso preguntar de quien se trataba esta misteriosa persona no lo hizo.

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Examen final Chunnin**

En la arena en medio del estadio repleto de personas que vitoreaban por el inicio los finalistas esperaban el momento del comienzo. Fueron informados de un pequeño cambio en las batallas, Naruto habia preguntado por Sasuke sin recibir realmente una respuesta que lo satisficiera, si no aparecía cuando lo llamaran seria descafilado, Naruto se sentía confundido, sabia que su compañero no se perdería la final por nada del mundo, así que nada le explicaba que no estuviese presente, no pudo seguir pensando mucho en eso cuando el Jounnin instructor anuncio que tanto el como su competidor debían quedarse en la arena mientras los demás se marchaban.

Desde las gradas Tenten trato de hacer la preocupación por su compañero pelinegro a un lado y centrar su atención en la batalla del Uzumaki, Ino a su lado la miro de reojo y regreso su vista a la arena de combate, a diferencia de Tenten ella no podía sacarse fácilmente la desaparición de Sasuke, sabia que algo pasaba, algo que Tenten sabia y se negaba a decirle ¿pero que?.

La batalla inicio.

Por lo que fueron interminables minutos ninguno hizo el primer movimiento, limitándose a encararse. Naruto esta vez no correría ciegamente, sabia que ante la mínima falla todo podría acabar, su Sensei habia tomado un pequeño tiempo de instruirlo cuando estuvo en el hospital luego de un duro entrenamiento con Jiraiya, con palabras claras le dijo que pensara antes de actuar, el Byakugan podía ver cada uno de sus movimientos por mucho que intentara ocultarlos. Noto con sorpresa como la mirada activada del Byakugan se desviaba apenas un poco a la zona de las gradas donde estaba la multitud, Naruto lo vio como su oportunidad, lanzando varios kunais corrió en su dirección en un ataque frontal.

Pero Hanabi siempre estuvo preparada, con el circulo donde se sostiene el kunai detuvo el que el rubio habia lanzado y luego hizo la cabeza a un lado evadiendo el golpe que el Uzumaki lanzo, así fue los siguientes. Naruto tomo distancia para darle una patada que sin problema Hanabi evito. Por el momento la batalla fue Naruto atacando y Hanabi evitando. Luego de seguir el mismo ritmo Hanabi decidió por primera vez contraatacar, golpeando el hombro del Uzumaki logro cerrarle un flujo de Chakra, Naruto se aparto sosteniendo la zona, apretando los dientes empezó a crear clones de sombra distribuyendo su Chakra en ellos para que el Byakugan no descubriera el original, no obstante eso no fue un problema para Hanabi que los fue destruyendo.

Naruto empezaba a irritarse cuando Hanabi destruyo su ultimo clon.

—Eres un tonto — la voz de Hanabi taladro los oídos de Naruto, su vos era tan suave como filosa — Crees que podrás convertirte en alguien importante, un Hokage, solo los ilusos se toman el tiempo para soñar algo que nunca alcanzaran

—¿Un tonto, eh? — apretando los puños y dientes Naruto miraba cada vez mas encolerizado a la castaña

—Hay quienes nacen para un destino fijo, como aquellos Ninjas que son Hokage, ya estaba predestinado. Están los tontos sin remedio que buscan ciegamente una meta que nunca podrán alcanzar, como tu — Los parpados de Hanabi cayeron apenas perceptiblemente, Naruto la miro sin entender, por un momento un velo de tristeza tiño los ojos blancos. — Y están los que desde antes de su nacimiento están bajo la sombra de otros, a quienes se les espera demasiado pero por mucho que se esfuercen haciéndolo bien jamas podrán cumplir las expectativas

—¿Si...? — con el cuerpo temblando, no se sabe si de la ira o frustración, Naruto extendió el puño cerrado a Hanabi — Puedes seguir pensando eso, es tu problema. La gente siempre dice que debo rendirme ¡Jamas lo haré! ¡Jutsu clones de sombra! — una larga cantidad de clones aparecieron

Desde las gradas detrás de los asientos Sakura observaba la batalla desde el inicio, aun lado de ella Kakashi leía el libro Icha Icha y del otro lado Rin también tenia fija su atención en la batalla, sus manos se apretaron alrededor del barandal, una mezcla de nerviosismo y molestia la atormentaba, por una parte deseaba ver a su estudiante ganador, pero otra veía a la castaña y la hacia preguntarse que era de su vida en el clan Hyuga, desde su lugar localizo a Neji sentado cerca de la zona reservada para los Élite, frente a el estaba Hiashi Hyuga, ambos tenían un gesto imperturbable como si nada los alterara, si para ella no paso desapercibido la tristeza que Hanabi intentaba ocultar con frialdad era obvio que para ellos menos. _¿Que tanto tienen que sufrir para sentar cabeza? _

Abajo con los clones de sombra Naruto atacaba a Hanabi y cuando creyó al fin poder darle nuevamente la Hyuga demostró estar preparada, su cuerpo se rodeo de chakra repeliendo el golpe que el rubio habia tirado. Sakura ensancho los ojos, _Eso es... _

—Oye, ¿eso era...? — Rin se veía igual de sorprendida que la pelirosa

—Esa niña si que es una genio — comento Kakashi en un tono casi impresionado, su libro ya no estaba y su atención ahora estaba en la pelea

Sakura dirigió su mirada al lugar donde estaban los Hyugas, ninguno se veía especialmente sorprendido porque Hanabi pudiera emplear la Rotación de palma de ocho tigramas. _Debí haberlo esperado. Ella es una genio de la rama principal, Neji es el único al que le he visto esa defensa a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria, es obvio que se le enseñaría y si no fue el no dudo que fue su padre. _Sakura tuvo deseos de golpear algo, podía imaginar los duros y largos entrenamientos que Hanabi tuvo que pasar para poder ejecutarla a la perfección. _Si puede utilizar ese Jutsu eso significa que también..._

—Arte del puño suave: Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas — Sakura vio con incredulidad a su estudiante ser golpeado por la brutal técnica Hyuga, las palmas de Hanabi se movían tan rápido que solo alguien con un nivel arriba de un chunnin podría captar los movimientos

Naruto escupió sangre y cayo al suelo. Hanabi lo observo inalterable. Tenten llevo la mano a su boca preocupada, Sakura no lo podía creer. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de muchos que ya pensaban que el combate habia terminando con Hanabi Hyuga como vencedora demostrando que su determinación por no rendirse era mayor al dolor que sufría y sus flujos de chakra cerrados Naruto se puso de pie jadeante y lentamente

—Tu — Hanabi lo miraba descolocada, el Byakugan se desactivo— ¿Como es posible? ¿como puedes?

Naruto clavo sus azules ojos en los perla de ella. Hanabi pudo ver una fuerte determinación que la dejo estática.

—Te lo dije. — sonrio con esfuerzo — Jamas se cuando rendirme

Saliendo del estado en que estaba Hanabi volvió a encararlo con seriedad.

—Deten esto, solo saldrás mas lastimado

—¿Y eso te preocupa? — Inquirió con una sonrisa de lado, Hanabi no contesto — Tus ojos son especiales, pero los míos también — ella lo miro sin comprender — Puedo ver que en realidad no eres mala como demuestras con esa mascara de chica cruel e indiferente, a pesar que pareces mirar a todos como si fueran menos y tu fueras la mejor aqui lo que yo veo en realidad es una niña solitaria — Hanabi expandió las cuencas de golpe — Lo que no entiendo es porque, supe que eres la primogénita de tu familia, la heredera del clan que en un futuro liderara, llámame tonto pero no puedo comprender como alguien que parece estar rodeada de tanta gente puede expresar ese dolor que veo en tus ojos...

—¡Cállate! — Hanabi apretaba los puños a los lados de su cuerpo y sus ojos fueron reemplazados por una sombra oscura — Tu no entiendes, no entiendes... no importa cuantas personas hayan a tu alrededor si ellas solo te utilizan para su propio beneficio — mordió su labio inferior — ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con las expectativas de todos sobre tus hombros pero que nunca los puedas satisfacer? — una sonrisa herida se dibujo en sus labios — Yo nací en un clan lleno de genios y eso también se espero de mi, hubo en tiempo en que fui lo suficiente ilusa para creer que siendo un genio seria aceptada y vista bien sin tener que depender de alguien — su tono cambio a uno irónico — Era una tonta, descubrí que por muy genio que yo fuera las personas no lo verían, al ver mis logros no me verían a mi ¿Quieres saber porque? — Levanto la cabeza clavando sus ojos en los azules que la veían conmocionados — Porque por mucho que yo me esfuerce siempre estaré a la sombra de otros, estaré a la sombra de uno de los mayores genios de mi clan que a pesar de tener el gran obstáculo de ser un integrante de la rama secundaria es reconocido como el Hyuga mas fuerte nacido — Naruto recordó la rápida explicación que su Sensei le dio del clan Hyuga, divididos por rama principal y secundaria, la secundaria eran portadores de un sello maldito que los controlaba, aunque no habia comprendido del todo si entendió la idea principal — Y también... — la voz de Hanabi pareció quebrarse, aunque Naruto no podía asegurarlo — vivir a la sombra de un fantasma

Ahora si Naruto comprendía menos que antes.

—¿Eh? ¿Un fantasma? — trago saliva, no le gustaban esos temas

—¿Tonto, no? Pero es así, yo tuve una hermana mayor que murió mucho antes de que yo naciera, ni siquiera la conocí y aun así me he sentido inferior a ella

Sakura abrió de golpe los ojos con sorpresa. _¿Ella sabe de la existencia de Hinata?, _sus ojos se dispararon hacia Neji y deseo saber que pasaba por la mente de el en ese momento, también en la de Hiashi Hyuga.

—Desde pequeña he sentido los susurros de los Hyugas cuando iba por los pasillos, analizandome, criticándome, incluso mis padres me hicieron de lado — un recuerdo del pasado regreso a la mente de Hanabi, se vio a si misma mas pequeña viendo a sus padres contemplar con un aire melancólico un alto árbol que habia en el jardín principal — Muchas veces vi a mi Madre llorar frente al retrato de una chica que era muy parecida a ella, cuando le pregunte quien era sus lagrimas fueron la única respuesta. Poco tiempo después supe que era mi hermana muerta, al parecer ella dejo una marca imborrable en el clan Hyuga, incluso cuando mi madre murió la enterraron junto a la lapida de mi hermana, descansando juntas, una madre demasiado triste y una hermana que jamas conocí, fue en ese entonces que me prometí volverme la mejor Ninja que el clan Hyuga haya conocido, borrando la huella de una hermana muerta, haciendo que mi sombra sea mayor a la del que llaman genio Hyuga — los ojos de Hanabi se cristalizaron por lagrimas — ¡Es por eso que te venceré! — su Byakugan se activo corriendo hacia el y bloqueando sus 64 puntos de chakra

A pesar de eso Naruto volvió a levantarse, Hanabi apretó los dientes.

—¿Por que sigues levantándote? Ya no te queda chakra, rindete

Naruto sonrio.

—Al igual que tu yo tengo una meta y en esa larga meta esta el vencerte — junto sus manos haciendo un sello

Hanabi lo miro sin comprender, ya no tenia chakra ¿por que seguía esforzándose?, sus ojos se ensancharon al sentir un extraño chakra emanar del cuerpo del rubio, no solo eso, con su Byakugan activado podía ver como sus reservas de chakra volvían a llenarse_ ¿como es eso posible?._ No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando cuando el rubio volvió a atacarla,_ es mas rápido ¿Que fue lo que le sucedió?. _Era obvio que algo habia cambiado, pero no podía detenerse a pensarlo respondiendo a los ataques del Uzumaki, en un momento ambos dieron un salto tomando distancia para regresar a atacarse sujetando un kunai, al momento que estuvieron cerca y sus Kunais se tocaron Hanabi utilizo la técnica de rotación para poner en contra la energía generada por el chakra del rubio. El choque provoco una pequeña explocion que levanto una nube de humo.

En las gradas las personas se preguntaron que sucedió. Cuando el humo empezó a disiparse dos agujeros en la tierra se vieron.

—¿cual es Naruto? — Tenten miraba impaciente al escena

—¿Como voy a saber? veo lo mismo que tu — Ino estaba igual de impaciente que la castaña

El primer agujero dejo ver una mano, todos aguardaron expectantes, Hanabi salio de el con pasos tambaleantes y cubierta de suciedad, su cabello corto estaba desordenado con las puntas a los lados, la Hyuga camino hasta el agujero donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto.

—Lo siento, pero así debía ser — el sonido de la tierra removerse la hizo bajar la vista, su expresión cambio a sorpresa cuando del suelo el Uzumaki salio disparado con el puño en el aire, el puño de Naruto conecto con la barbilla de Hanabi haciéndola escupir sangre, la fuerza del golpe la mando a volar hasta caer de espalda al suelo

Tendida en el suelo Hanabi se dio cuenta que no podía moverse. Naruto camino hasta detenerse a un lado de ella, su expresión cansada miro con tristeza a la Hyuga. No habia querido tener golpearla, golpear mujeres era algo que prefería evitar, pero la castaña lo tenia acorralado y sabia que si no daba un golpe en serio perdería y si habia llegado hasta ahí no era para perder con facilidad y a la primera.

—Debí imaginar que usarías tu Jutsu clones de sombra, es tu especialidad — dijo en un jadeo

—Para que sepas reprobé el examen de graduación tres veces porque no podía hacer correctamente este Jutsu — aun desde el suelo Hanabi lo miro perpleja — ¿Sabes porque tu estas vencida y yo no? Porque yo peleo por mi propia meta, tu peleas solo por querer superar a otros cuando lo que debes hacer es superarte a ti misma, quizás si soy un tonto pero tu no tienes derecho a decir eso de ti, a diferencia de mi tu si eres un Genio

Hanabi miro el cielo, tan azul y brillante por los rayos del sol, sintió sus parpados pesar, antes de ser arropada por la inconsciencia alcanzo a ver el rostro amoratada pero aun así sonriente de Naruto Uzumaki.

—Ganador: Naruto Uzumaki — la gente que habían disfrutado el combate aplaudieron, pues sin importar quien fuera aquella batalla fue épica

Sakura sonrio al ver a su alumno, y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas al ver como a pesar de muy seguramente estar cansado de la batalla tomaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Hanabi llevándolo en dirección a la enfermería.

El siguiente combate era de Sasuke contra Gaara, pero debido a la ausencia del Uchiha decidieron postergar su lucha y pasar a la siguiente, Kankuro contra Shino, sin embargo esta no se realizo por la renuncia del Ninja de la arena que sorprendió a los espectadores, para Kankuro era mas importante mantener sus habilidades a la incógnita para lo que se vendría, por lo tanto la siguiente batalla dio lugar, Temari contra Shikamaru. El Nara no se veía muy animado para la batalla, de hecho su expresión decia que a la mínima oportunidad renunciaría, pero Naruto, que habia llegado a la zona donde esperaban los competidores le dio un golpe en la espalda haciéndolo caer dentro de la arena y empezó a animarlo, el Nara sin mas que hacer, escuchando a la gente que lo abucheaba por su evidente desanimo de pelear en verdad considero renunciar, solo que habia olvidado un detalle, Temari, la chica de coletas se habia lanzado a atacarlo y el sin mas opción tuvo que moverse y dar pie a la batalla contra la impulsiva chica.

Al final la batalla es como algunos pudieron predecir, Shikamaru se rindió, aun a pesar de llevar el encuentro ganado. Ino se quejo en voz alta sobre que Shikamaru no hizo justicia a su nombre.

Entonces la batalla mas esperada de las finales llego.

Sasuke Uchiha contra Gaara del desierto.

El Uchiha no llego en el momento en que fue nombrado y los murmullos de la gente quejándose no se hizo esperar. Genma informo que esperarían diez minutos y si no se presentaba darian por ganador al No Sabaku, los segundos fueron pasando y no se veía rastro del Uchiha.

—¿Donde esta Sasuke? — Pregunto Ino con preocupación. Tenten no respondió, porque aunque hubiese querido hacerlo tampoco lo sabia

_Rápido, Sasuke ¡Aparece de una vez!_ Penso la castaña con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro.

Rin sonrio nerviosa al ver el aura oscura que rodeaba a la pelirosa cruzada de brazos a su lado, Kakashi la miro con una gota de sudor bajando su mejilla y pensando que si su compañero no aparecía en los próximos treinta segundos podría considerarse hombre muerto a manos de Sakura Haruno.

Cuando las expectativas eran bajas y todos creían que el Uchiha no aparecería una fuerte ventisca azoto la arena justo cuando Genma decia que el ganador seria Gaara, mas su frase no fue completada, un torbellino rodeado por hojas que danzaban en el aire apareció en medio con dos figuras espalda con espalda. El estadio cayo en silencio al reconocer a ambos azabaches.

Sasuke Uchiha y Obito Uchiha.

—Perdón por el retraso, no creerían el tráfico que había — sonrió rascandose la nuca — Perdón si los hicimos esperar... ¿es muy tarde?. No me digan que Sasuke fue descalificado, no ¿verdad? — Inquirió con una sonrisa de vergüenza

—Llegaron tarde, muy tarde, les dieron tiempo, dos veces — casi pareció acusarlos Genma, el castaño soltó un suspiro — Tienen suerte que no fuera así, llegaron en el ultimo minuto

—¡Que alivio! — soltó recuperando su animo el pelinegro — Por un momento me preocupe — se giro al pelinegro menor y alzo un pulgar — Suerte, Sasuke

—Hmp

Obito salio de la arena y fue a los palcos donde su compañeros y una enojada pelirosa le esperaban, no lo vio venir hasta tener su cara contra el suelo.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡como puedes venir tan tarde!? ¡Casi lo descalifican! ¿¡Acaso quieres pegarle tu mala manía a mi alumno!? — Farfullo la Haruno con ojos blancos y redondos, una vena en su frente y agitando el puño en el aire. Rin miraba la escena con una pequeña gota cayendo en su mejilla y Kakashi con aburricion, viéndolos casi como un caso perdido

Abajo en la arena la batalla empezó.

Definitivamente era la batalla mas esperada del evento. Sasuke demostró ser fuerte, Gaara no se quedaba atrás, ambos luchaban arduamente, uno con deseos de demostrar su fuerza, otro con el deseo de ver sangre, ambos cegados por el odio y su propia sombra. Los espectadores se sorprendieron cuando Sasuke ejecuto una técnica de rayos que daba el sonido similar al canto de pájaros, Naruto vio sorprendido la técnica y no dudo en preguntarle a su Sensei como la aprendido.

—¿Recuerdas que Sasuke tendría su propio entrenamiento al igual que tú? — pregunto retóricamente — Bueno, la persona con la que apareció antes fue la que le asigne — los ojos verde de la Haruno se fueron al Uchiha con los codos en el barandal observando la pelea — Obito Uchiha

_¿Uchiha?_ Naruto se pregunto confundido, creía que Sasuke era el único Uchiha.

La batalla continuo.

Gaara luchaba desenfrenado, parecía casi desquiciado, y aunque Sasuke no estaba mejor no era peor al pelirrojo.

Las personas estaban tan atentas a la pelea que nadie vio venir lo que sucedió.

Genjutsu.

Invasión.

Pelea.

Orochimaru

Sasuke siguiendo a Gaara.

Los novatos con una misión A.

—Esto es una locura — soltó Obito luego de darle una patada a un Ninja enemigo. Dio un salto y quedo espalda con Kakashi, a los segundos Rin se les unió.

—No puedo creer que estén atacando konoha — Dijo Rin, lanzo dos Kunais a unos Ninjas que planeaban atacar unos civiles inconscientes

—Dejen de hablar y pelen — Ordeno Kakashi

Un Ninja aterrizo frente a ellos con una enorme guadaña listos para embestirlos cuando cayo al suelo, Sakura coloco su pie en la espalda del Ninja caído con hilos de Chakra en sus dedos.

—¿Que esperan? ¡Debemos defender konoha!

* * *

_**Otro suculento capitulo.**_

_**Ya la historia esta empezando a tomar forma ¿no creen? nuevos descubrimientos.**_

_**La pelea de Naruto y Hanabi fue que la única que detalle porque era la única diferente, las demás y lo que pasaba en adelante seria igual por lo que no le vi sentido escribirlo.**_

_**¿Que tal Obito y Sakura? me dieron mucha gracia :)**_

_**Publicado 18 - febrero - 2020**_


End file.
